It was always you
by GaLevyRedfox
Summary: Levy is the young heir to the kingdom but wishes to fray from her future role. From a young age, Gajeel faces a punishing fate that strips him of a future. Levy is drawn to the dragon but is it too late with her arranged marriage looming? Will the two over come the perils unfolding against them? A/U - M; language, & Lemon!
1. azure

**hello everyone!**

;; **new Gale story yet this one will be a bit different. It will have 2 endings. **

**\- eventually in one chapter in the beginning i'll write something like "for sad ending keep reading; if not go to alternative ending chapter _" **

**hopefully all goes as planned and it works out perfectly! **

**and like always; thank you for reading! 3**

* * *

Early morning as the sun rose, the sound of a crying infant countered the sound of the crowing rooster in the distance.

"She's finally here."

A soft feminine voice spoke ever so gently fighting back the tears while cradling the new bundle gently in her arms as if the gift in front of her were made of glass. The distinct crying was soothing in a way bringing a satisfying smile to the raven haired woman. The precious bundle had the brightest blue head of hair which the woman pushed out of her small rosy face. Her eyes she couldn't take off of the beauty she held. The moment couldn't have been more picturesque, the light cream color of the walls accented the brightness of the infant's hair making her more radiant than ever. Their prized daughter had finally arrived. The heir to the kingdom was named Levy Mcgarden. Even in her first few hours of life she knew, the brightness of her heart outshined even her hair.

In her early youth, Levy was raised in a very privileged household – her father was king of the land; the ultimate authority. A son he hoped for and the one thing he never would receive. Finally after years of trying, a daughter the king and queen did receive. Even though the bright bundle caused the pair much happiness, she still was no substitute for a son. From this, her father slowly grew cold towards her as she grew up. No love she felt. Only finding comfort in her secret books and in a particular "person" – person, to say the least.

Quickly the time flew by and the young girl of the garden bosomed into a future ruler but for now, she slowly grew into her young teenage years.

The privileged life didn't mean Levy was even one bit happy.

Lucy was the name of her best friend. Levy's blonde haired friend was actually her only friend aside from her mother in her early youth. The young girl was from an affluent family and therefore permitted to be in the presence of the princess. Not like the blunette cared about rank, she was just glad to friend someone to share her interests and to talk to. She would come around almost daily distracting the young princess of her tedious studies.

From a young age, the young blunette was engulfed in the books she was allowed. She had a closed mind, shut off in a narrow way of thinking. This way she was unfortunately raised. When she meet Lucy, she learned a whole different world. The endless adventures she would read were the one's she would wish for herself. Yet in her sheltered life, Levy was forced to spend hours upon hours learning pointless things such as royal history and etiquette – proper etiquette. The books the young blonde snuck over for her friend allowed Levy to get lost in fantasy worlds.

She knew too well that she was not allowed this literature but she still would beg her friend for these books that became too precious to her. What she would not admit was she'd love when her friend would come over, partially to have her best friend around and another part would be for the literature.

Levy, age 17– Even though her body remained petite, her mind and life experience was well beyond her years.

Levy was sitting in the middle of her room early on a Sunday morning surrounded by the ten books she recently finished in record breaking time. A smile grew on the young girl's face satisfied at her accomplishment. She ran her fingers over each book admiring the great qualities each one had that were able to transport her to a new place far away from her current predicament. While lost in her thoughts, the bracelet the young girl kept hidden higher up on her arm slid down to the desired position on her wrist. She looked around cautiously giving a double take to reassure herself no one else was present. She took a closer look at the delicate metal expertly welded together with a crescent moon charm, it was beautifully polished and in her opinion, better than all her expensive jewelry combined.

She lost herself for a moment smiling to her own thoughts thinking about whom had given her this prized memento. Before she knew it, a knock came from the door. Suddenly startled, the blunette barely had enough time to slide the bracelet further up her arm hiding it under her long sleeve.

"Levy!"

Lucy squealed while running into her best friend's room reaching the small girl and hugging her tightly.

"Glad you're finally here Lucy."

The blunette smiled while being crushed by the blonde's embrace.

After letting the young girl go, Lucy looked around at the mess of book piled up.

"Have you read them all already?!"

"Twice."

The young blunette replied with a smile as the blonde bent down, pushing some books aside allowing her space to sit in front of her friend.

From the corner of her eye, Lucy spotted a small leather bound book that was barely the size of a petite notebook. Picking it up she noticed it was title less.

"Did I bring this one? I don't remember this one?"

The blonde inquired.

Levy slightly panicked seeing the book in Lucy's possession. She took the small book from her friend's hands clasping it tightly and held it close to her chest embracing it as it were made of gold.

"No it's mine…my mother wrote me this one, she actually bound it herself..."

Levy's speech trailed off while she looked directly into her friend's eye yet looking past her.

Lucy noticed the tears being to well in the corner of her hazel eyes.

"I-I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked princess..."

The blonde bowed her head.

Levy laid her small hand on Lucy's shoulder giving her physical reassurance that she was fine.

"Please don't be so formal Lucy."

Levy panicked assuming she made her friend upset.

"But anyways, it's okay I promise."

Lucy looked up while Levy pushed the small tears wiping them on her sleeve.

"I'm sorry, I'm a bit over protective over it that's all. It's actually my favorite."

The blunette held the book tighter to her chest before holding it in front of her keeping a tight grip pressing her fingertips into the soft leather matching the indents of her mother's fingers.

She traced the outline of the book studying the careful stitching for a moment. A smile formed while thinking about the memories she made with her mother that were all contained in this small book that she treasured more than life itself.

Lost in her moment, Levy didn't notice Lucy paying close attention to each one of her intricate actions.

"It's actually about a young princess that falls in love with a man of a lower class."

Levy started to speak while unconsciously flipping through the pages and scanning her fingers over the words as if her fingertips could capture each word.

"Yet she still follows him to the ends of this earth and along the way has all these wonderful adventures."

She sighed.

"Honestly, I used to think the story was ridiculous. That's a bit hard for me to say. Now I crave it more than anything. I guess mom wanted more for me. All I have now is memories"

Xoxo

_Levy – age 6;_

"_Levy." _

_The king marched into the young princess's room along with his wife on his arm. She detached herself at the sight Levy. Almost running towards her daughter, the queen embraced Levy taking her into her arms easily lifting the petite girl off of her feet. _

"_Put her down this instant."_

_The king bellowed out. _

_The older raven haired woman looked up at her spouse in confusion before looking at her precious daughter with caring eyes. She placed the young blunette back on the ground before tucking some loose strands of hair behind her ear._

"_I'm not sure how you can dislike a child so much especially when she has your hair."_

_Her caring touch always brought a smile to the young girl._

_The azure haired man scoffed._

"_Just look at her, she has everything against her, female, small, and frail. Overall, she's not fit for this country."_

_Ignoring his words, Levy ran over to her father wrapping her small arms around his leg before looking up at him with her large hazel eyes. Those eyes were sweet enough to crack his icy heart just a bit for a split moment, he felt the strong love emanating from the young girl before him. –Yet it was not enough. _

"_Though I guess she'll have to do. Since you couldn't give me a son just like I wanted."_

_The large man crossed his arms kicking the young girl away with one quick shift of his leg. He took note of the petite girl sitting cross legged in front of him taking note of how she strikingly resembled his wife with the exception of her hair color, she took her beauty and would soon blossom into a woman as striking as her mother. _

_\- This gave him a secondary thought. _

"_I think she'll serve well for acquiring Sir Makarov Dreyar's land in the west."_

_The evil smile he wore forced the young princess away and back into her mother's arms while he swiftly took his leave. The young blunette panicked at her father's rash words and tears began to well in the corner of her eyes. _

"_No no it's okay Levy." _

_Her mother embraced her tightly while wiping the tears from her bright hazel eyes._

"_As long as I'm here, you'll never have to do anything you don't want to do."_

_A kiss on the forehead the older woman planted brining the natural sweet smile back on Levy's face._

"And that's basically the last nice memory of my mother."

Levy sighed while wiping away the few tears that rolled down her cheeks.

"Levy…I-I know how you feel Lev."

The blonde began while fidgeting with her fingers fighting back her own tears; Lucy lost her mother within a few months of Levy losing hers. The two became closer becoming their own female support system.

"Time will heal all wounds, well that's what I keep telling myself."

She spoke while handing the young princess a tissue.

"Don't worry though, soon, you'll be married off to the most eligible bachelor in all the land."

Lucy held her hands together staring at Levy with gleams in her eyes running the images of the perfect man who would sweep her off of her feet.

"Lucy…no."

The blunette lowered her head hiding her face in a book Lucy snuck in for Levy.

"I'm only kidding Levy! You know you're stuck with me until I find someone."

The blonde scooted next to Levy to nudge her and giggled making the blunette crack a smile.

Just as the conversation starting becoming light hearted with the girls enjoying a much needed laugh, a double knock on the door ruined the moment.

Levy lost track of time with Lucy's presence, looking at the clock, she knew exactly who it was.

xoxo

Ever since the first day she meet him, Capricorn's presence struck fear and happiness in the future ruler's heart. The double knock symbolized his arrival and the daily dance was to occur. Quickly, she forced the fantasy books under the couch hiding what Capricorn hated. Like a true gentleman, Capricorn waited for Levy to answer before entering the room.

"Come in."

Levy called out while she stumbled to her feet as did Lucy.

The door slowly creaked open as to assure everything was decent.

"My lady."

He placed one arm across his stomach before giving Levy a proper royal bow.

Capricorn - the older man of an extraordinary height with glistening white hair and always wearing a pressed suit, was in charge of primping the future ruler through strict discipline.

Once upright, he faced Lucy extending his gloved hand until she placed her hand in his. A quick bow to the young woman he gave her.

"Good morning Miss Lucy."

He gently spoke while facing the young blonde while she gave him a curtesy as a reply before waving adieu to Levy and quickly taking her leave closing the door behind her.

"Lady Levy, we should get started as soon as possible."

He walked over to the desk by the window she would spend hours studying on taking his authoritative stance next to it.

"We'll start off where we left off yesterday."

He spoke while towering over the petite girl as he walked by.

"Get your books and we'll begin."

His deep voice seemed to boom throughout her body suddenly while her heart sank. A beat of sweat ran down the young girl's forehead remembering her study books were forcibly kicked under the couch along with the other taboo books.

"Umm…"

Levy tried to deter for a moment.

Capricorn's face was one of confusion and angst for her to hurry.

"Please Lady Levy, quickly."

Levy nodded then walked over to the sofa bending down reaching under desperately trying to quickly and blindly sort through all the books contained underneath eventually pulling one out – the wrong one.

The one she pulled out was a fantasy book, one of many that Capricorn had forbidden stating she doesn't have time to waste living in those fantasy worlds. He had been given clear instructions to 'whip her into shape' from her father. Even though he may have appeared to be cold hearted as he nodded in disappointment while he laid his eyes on the cover he knew wasn't one of the ones he allowed her. The man had to admit that he had a soft spot for the young princess.

Her perseverance through the great pressure she had on her shoulders and her still very gentle soul, these were some of the characteristics that melted the icy heart of the older man and because of this, he could never even dream of laying a hand on the petite girl before him whom he'd treated with the upmost respect.

"Once more, I'll pretend I didn't see that."

He adverted his eyes from the book in her hands and onto the one on the floor that she was supposed to have instead. The older man switched the books and placed the forbidden book back under along with the others.

Levy watched as Capricorn placed the book back without destroying it like she imagined and sighed slightly in relief. He was truly an admiral man who became her male role model because her father lacked a warm presence in her life.

"Thank you."

Levy shyly spoke while taking the book he handed to her while walking towards her work station.

"No need my lady. Just open it to chapter four."

And the long day began again.

The moments she was left alone to study on her own, she'd spend looking outside the bay window wishing to run into the horizon. She would day dream about escaping her rusty castle shackles and into the forest eventually meeting up with the dragon that captured her thoughts. What a taboo it was to have.

Sighing under her breath, the blunette pulled the bracelet down from under her sleeve rubbing it between her fingers fiddling with the charm. The sun rose to its highest of the day shining brightly into the room giving the bracelet an angelic like glow. Levy smiled as she turned her wrist slowly allowing it to further glisten while she remembered the brightness in his eyes. The cold, sour, and apathetic look he always gave her even when satisfied, was not present that day. She could swear his dark scales turned light pink while he flung the bracelet at her.

Dragons were those of the most far-fetched fairy tales she was told. A made up creature created to strike fear in the hearts of young children. Yet in the past few months, she discovered they were all too real and of their disturbing origin.

* * *

**A/N: a few notes to clear up; i might not remember but i don't think it ever specifies when Lucy's mother passed at what age she was so i just wrote it my way;;**

**also; it of course (unfortunately) theres no saying of Levy's past so i just made it up to fulfill the needs of this story.**

**Gajeel's "backstory" (a bit different from the manga but just like Levy, it fulfills the need of this story) will be the next chapter. **


	2. raven

**whoa, my longest chapter! **

**so excited for this one. I spent about 2 hours straight writing it because I just couldn't stop typing. **

-**enjoy!**

**Gajeel's backstory**

* * *

The moonlight shinned bright illuminating the dark room that was nestled in the back of the small home. Lone screams and cries quieted the sounds of nature. Crickets began chirping once again once the woman with long onyx hair embraced her newborn son. She cradled him in her arms after bundling him covering him from the cold atmosphere. She pushed his raven hair back getting a good look at him as he opened his eyes for the first time gazing up at her with piercing eyes. The ruby color of his eyes were distinct and the woman mentally took a step back away from the infant while staring right into his eyes. With a stomach turned, she gasped trying desperately to quickly focus. She knew those eyes belonged to the man who ran out on her. The same unique eyes she loved gazing in for years were now a curse on this young boy.

Her blood boiled for a moment holding the young boy noticing a carbon copy of her former lover as she studied him further. Dark thoughts plagued her mind as she struggled mentally on what she should do with him. The thought of raising the son of that foul man was too much, it was easier when he was tucked away in the mists of her pregnancy but it was another thing when he was actually face to face with her. Mentally, the infant mocked her each second he was in her arms.

Yet her heart melted at his first giggle that fell from his lips instead of a cry. The sound was the most heartwarming action that brought her to tears while he forced himself from the swaddled position to reach up with his small hands as if in tune with her emotions. He was what she regretted as much as her former lover but now felt only absolute guilt at her past disgusting thoughts because she immediately fell in love with her baby. Even as an infant, his smile that he bestowed upon her was tough yet sweet. He was to have one adventurous life, this she knew for certain.

Gajeel—the name bestowed on the young boy who slowly grew his hair out throughout the years to mimic his mother.

His mother –truly the only person he had in his life. He admired her perseverance thinking of her as a higher entity ever since he could remember. The love he had for her was immeasurable, yet being a young boy, this was something he'd never admit out loud.

Growing up was tough, actually that's an understatement. Gajeel grew up on the outskirts of the big city in the center, living in the slums. The bright sunshine that was so close brought light to the filth around giving the town an even worse reputation. At night, the brightness of the inner city and the lights of the magnificent Mcgarden castle glistened into the small home he shared with his single mother. Secretly, Gajeel would peer outside the small window that allowed light in and stare into the distance wanting to run away into the city. He'd speak so proudly on how he'd become a wizard and take his mother away to where she deserved to be –in pure luxury.

Growing up with no father figure and being bullied by his peers because of this and his dreams, Gajeel rebelled early in life often getting into fights with the neighborhood boys. This was becoming almost a daily occurrence. The daily dance him and his mother would have was becoming a drag.

Gajeel—age 11

The ruby eyed boy arrived home once again with bruises on his body visibly bright purple on his arms and legs along with other's blood permanently staining his white t-shirt red. Cuts scattered his body yet focused mainly on his fists. The anger on his face was much too common and any more, that expression would remain on his face forever. The sight immediately disappointed his mother who would lecture him constantly like always but he was an iron beam – he refused to budge.

"Humph. Leave me alone"

Gajeel turned his head to the side after being forcibly sat down on the chair before the window allowing his mother to take a look at his cuts and bruises. He pouted not saying another word before wincing in pain as his mother cleaned his wounds with cotton balls soaked in rubbing alcohol.

"Now now. Don't give me that foul look."

The onyx haired woman pinched his cheek while he kept looking away continuing to pout.

Laughter slipped from the woman's lips as she ignored him continuing to tend to his wounds wrapping bandages around his hands which took the most damage. Intricately she weaved the cloth through his small fingers almost not needing to keep her eyes on what she was doing as she'd patched him up too many times for comfort. Gajeel looked down at his hands watching her sad expression.

She stared at her son and sighed at the view of him injured, even a small cut was enough for any mother to panic. Yet he was different, he seemed the happiest when he fought, what an awful thought it was for the onyx haired woman. The turning of her stomach returned once more before she kissed his forehead making the pain disappear. A small smile was formed on her lips while placing the supplies back into the first-aid box.

"Don't laugh!"

A light pink tint brushed against his cheeks at her affection.

The young ruby eyed boy looked up with tears of frustration welling up in his eyes. He balled his fists and trembled as the frustration was too much for him to form into a real emotion. Just before getting up, his mother turned around quickly catching him in an embrace.

"Don't be so reckless. Quit it. Quit it now."

Her voice cracked slightly in between each word holding back her tears while keeping a tight embrace on her child. She ran her hand through the thick of his hair brushing it aside just like she did many years before.

He quickly refused the affection and forced himself away from her grip.

"Tsk."

He walked away standing at the door frame lowering his head letting her words resonate throughout his mind before raising it and turning towards her.

"I'm happy the way I am. Nothin' gonna change that."

A small smirk creeped on his lips after he finished his rebuttal.

* * *

He left her alone once more crying sobbing softly into her pillow, as if that covered the sound.

Gajeel sat outside of his mother's door clenching his fists as crying was something he was unable to do. His actions had gotten more out of hand and recently he expressed to her why he was so disobedient.

_-a few days before; after she cleaned his latest wounds._

"_Mom."_

_The onyx haired woman sat at the small kitchen table and looked up from her coffee cup hearing that his voice not as rough as usual. _

"_I need to know something."_

_He stepped closer sitting across the table tracing the lines of the mahogany not knowing where to start. –He was never really good with words and especially when it came to this topic, she was no good either._

"_What is it?"_

_She spoke softly hoping he would avoid the topic like the plague. _

"_Who's my dad?"_

_The words he blurted, finally letting them out of the cage he kept them deep inside his body._

_Her heart stopped for a moment she would swear. Vision becoming blurry, all she could focus on was his body turning into a black silhouette with only his bright ruby eyes illuminating from the figure. They were cursing her once more._

_-this was not the first time he asked. Yet this time was different. He was getting older and the question could not be avoided by placing a bowl of ice cream before him like before. For his sake, he needed to know the truth yet she wanted him all to herself. _

"_Where is he?"_

_The words that snapped her out of her trance as she saw him and not just the silhouette. His disgruntled look was now different. _

"_I-I'm not sure."_

_She brought the cup back to her lips taking a large gulp of the hot liquid that burned every inch of her mouth but didn't burn as much as the words she saw she hurt him with. _

_Gajeel lowered his head at her response before resorting to what emotion would always boil to the surface – anger. He balled his small fists._

"_You know. Where is he? Why did he leave?!"_

_The words spilled out quickly almost being pieced together into one long uncomprehend able word backed up with the sting of anger. _

_The onyx haired woman had enough. She banged the cup on the table breaking the handle before placing her hands down in one loud thump._

"_Enough Gajeel."_

"_But –"_

_Gajeel mimicked his mother's stance._

"_He's worthless and that's all you need to know about him. Nothing else. Drop it, I don't want to hear another word about it."_

_Genuinely hurt about his question and how she just couldn't give him the response he needed, the onyx haired woman swiftly retreated back into her room avoiding his gaze of shock._

_The ruby eyed boy sat back down at the same moment he heard the door slam. _

"_She knows something." _

_He whispered to himself before banging his fist on the table giving it a crack letting out some of his frustration. The topic he dropped for the moment while heading out once more looking for trouble. _

_The sun was beginning to set as Gajeel returned pushing the door with his foot as his hands were stuffed in his pockets not caring to take them out. With the same expressionless face he usually wore, he marched past his mother not giving her a second look only stopping in his tracks as she sighed. _

_Guilt. The first emotion aside from anger he felt in a long time. _

"_Gajeel."_

_Her voice was like poison. It hurt him more than anything. The pain she felt was now felt by him._

"_I'll be back in an hour. Please don't open the door to anyone."_

_She walked up to him giving him a tight embrace before letting go not letting another word slip from her lips. Swiftly she walked out locking the door behind her._

_Gajeel's head was lowered with his back towards the door as she left. _

"_An hour huh?" _

_He spoke to himself thinking a terrible thought._

"_I'll find out myself."_

_He quickly dashed to the window looking out watching his mother walk down the street before darting into her room._

_Setting his eyes on the folder he knew she kept hidden in a sealed brief case, he immediately reached for it and picked the lock._

_Sifting through the documents, he passed by important ones like his and hers birth certificate and emergency funds. Along the stack of government papers, he found early drawings of his. The crude sketches of dragons and of himself with his mother, these tugged at his heart strings. Once more, guilt set in. _

"_Damn." _

_A beat of sweat ran down his forehead while forcing himself not to crumble the drawings. He set them back into their original place between the important documents. Angry at himself for being hurt by such a thing, he shoved the drawings in but they refused to enter sticking out slightly. With a sigh he opened the folder and noticed a small piece of paper that seems was torn from the corner of a larger paper. _

_Taking it, he noticed an unfamiliar address with an unfamiliar name scribbled in his mother's handwriting. _

_Now with refound confidence in his plan, he smirked looking around giving a double take before shoving it into his pocket. Quickly, he forced the papers back into their original position and walked carefully out of the room. _

"_Gi hi."_

_Suddenly, he turned his attention to the front door which was being opened. His mother stepped in carrying bags of groceries in. Taking his hands out of his pockets, he rushed over to help without being forced like usual. The shock she wore on her face made Gajeel laugh for the first time in a long time. _

_After helping his mother, he waved goodnight to her and walked nonchalantly to his room closing the door behind him making sure it was locked. _

_Jumping on his bed, he took the paper from his pocket grinning at what his heart told him was where his father was located at. _

"_Humph, had to find it myself but worth it." _

_He held the paper to his chest carefully making sure not to crumple the paper and in his mind, risk smudging the print that could possibly lead him somewhere else. The paper he slipped under his pillow before falling into his slumber for the night._

_-usually he'd had what he called pleasant dreams. He would dream of winning fights and taking over the town. This night was actually the first normal and actually pleasant dream. He dreamt of meeting his father. The man, in Gajeel's mind, was strong and powerful. A true man's man. He'd take Gajeel away from where he was and give him what he desperately needed – a father. That night he rested peacefully. _

_The morning started off with the lone sound of roosters crowing in the distance alerting the town of the sun's arrival. _

_Gajeel woke with a loud yawn and stretch before rubbing the gunk out of his eyes. His ruby eyes glowed with the sun shining over them while the dreams of last night filled his mind._

_As quick as a heartbeat, he remembered the paper under his pillow. He flipped it only to find nothing underneath. Sadness came over him as he slammed his head back down._

"_Fuck, just a dream." _

_He covered his eyes with his arm for a moment before feeling a tickle on his arm. Reaching for the object he noticed it was paper. With eyes darted open, the ruby eyed boy realized it was not just a dream. There was an actual address just like he wanted. The sight re-energized him brining him to his feet starting the day. _

_Sneaking away from his mother, he ran as quickly as he could towards the address he now memorized yet still keeping the paper close to him. The location was well across town past a deep forest that took all the strength of the young boy to cross. Darting through, Gajeel made it just barely. _

_He bent down laying his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath before looking up at the building presented in front. _

"_Whoa."_

_The large building was a bar. _

_Even from the outside, it reeked of stale alcohol as if the scent was mixed in with the cement that was used to make the bricks. Walking towards the scent, Gajeel made it through the doors only to be meet by many pairs of beating eyes he could feel on him. He gulped back his saliva adding to his now worry. Looking around, he found no one that stood out to him. _

"_Damnit, wrong place. Why would she keep this address?" _

_He balled the paper in his fist crumpling it. Defeated, he turned back around refusing to step further into the establishment. With his head lowered, he paid no attention to the figure before him that he bumped into._

"_Oi! Watch it!" _

_Gajeel looked up yelling in unison along with the mysterious figure. _

_The words they spoke confused each of them before they took a closer look at the person in front of them._

_Gajeel gasped as he noticed the ruby eyes on the tall man, never had he seen such eyes on another. He wore the same foul look that Gajeel wore. It was like staring at an older doppelganger._

_His voice cracked as he tried to speak._

"_Are…you…H—"_

_He was cut off by the man before he could continue. _

_He bent down leaning down eye level with Gajeel as he examined the young boy. _

"_Ahh, so my seed has come to find me."_

_The man spoke while bellowing out a laugh as he laid his hand behind Gajeel's back smacking it giving the ruby eyed boy a nudge forward. This irritated him causing him to lunge forward instinctually trying to land a blow. He was easily stopped by the larger man who picked him up with one hand by the scruff. _

"_You really are mine."_

_The older man carried him out while Gajeel kicked the air trying to free himself before giving up._

_-this is …my father?_

_-father? Feels so wrong._

_The ruby eyed boy looked to the side studying the man while letting himself be carried out._

_They reached the outside where it was quieter settling down on a nearby bench. Gajeel crossed his arms pouting like always. There was no doubt in his mind, this was the man he was seeking. Yet the moment felt so wrong. Gajeel got up about to run away before being stopped by a large rough hand grabbing his small narrow wrist. _

"_Hold on."_

_The voice called out to him._

"_You probably want answers."_

_Gajeel stopped in his tracks. Yes answers that was all he wanted yet his mother never gave him that. He needed them and if she wasn't going to say anything, well this was the second best option._

"_I do."_

_He spoke softly before taking his position next to the larger man._

_He began to answer the questions Gajeel had burning inside of his mind. _

"_Why? Where were you? Who are you?"_

_The larger man explained that he left the moment he found out his girlfriend was pregnant. The only truth he ever told the young boy. _

_He continued saying that she forced him out and refused to give him any contact with their newborn. _

"_I-I tried so many times to see you." _

_The lies easily flowed off of his tongue giving false hope to his young impressionable son._

_He continued to paint his mother in an unfavorable light. _

_-mom, no._

_Words stung him like no other. The answers he received he actually wished he never sought them out. It was too late. Part of him was elated to have a father that promised him the world yet he was not able to fully trust him, call it instinct. The image of his mother that he painted was one he never knew, he knew she was sometimes bordering on cruel when she'd tease him but before that, she was kind and caring. _

_He kicked rocks making them skip in front as he walked back with an ever more clouded mind. Yet he promised to meet again, behind his mother's back of course._

_For the first time in a long time, Gajeel opened the door with his hands opening it like a normal person. _

_His mother peeked her head from the kitchen noticing the sight and being partially shocked by it. _

"_Welcome home."_

_She spoke with her usual sweet voice. Yet it was painful to the young boy._

"_How was your day?"_

_She questioned while he stepped inside the kitchen. No response was given only a tight embrace he gave to his mother. She stopped cooking for a moment to give him back the same tight embrace landing a kiss on his forehead causing him to jerk away. The affection was always too much for him but she just thought about it as a quirk. _

"_I'm guessing it went well."_

_She gave him a smile._

_-That smile burns. I hope she doesn't find out._

_He returned it with a partial smile before walking away. _

"_Of course, I won both fights."_

_Gajeel thought of the first lie she'd believe saying it with confidence as not to give her any clue that something was a muck. _

_He was to continue this routine almost daily for half a year. Through the months, the older man gained Gajeel's confidence allowing him to completely trust him. The lies he told slowly pulled apart the bond between the young ruby eyed boy and his mother. He didn't care, it was all going as planned. _

* * *

"Gajeel!"

His mother screamed out while frantically searching though the folder that Gajeel had recovered the address from. She found no trace of it and knew he was behind it. –the last few months were different. While she enjoyed a change in his rough personality, something was behind it.

"Gajeel!"

She called out once more while he appeared at the doorway.

Looking down, they ruby eyed boy's heart stopped knowing where the conversation was going.

"Don't lie to me, you found it didn't you?"

For the first time, true fear resonated throughout his body not knowing how to respond. She was going to be hurt either way. Tell the truth or spew a lie, he wasn't safe either way.

"…maybe."

The only reply he could quickly think of just like the child he actually was.

"Please tell me you didn't go."

No response he gave this time, only lowering his head in shame at her question alerting his mother that he did exactly that.

Tears began to well in the corner of her eyes before running down her cheeks. Quickly she stood to embrace they ruby eyed boy tightly in her arms forcing his face to bury in her shoulder while she sobbed on his.

"There's things you don't want to know Gajeel. I forbid you to go anymore."

The words barely slipped out between sobs.

Her words stung but he was still his same hard-headed self.

"Humph. I know the truth now. I know it all."

He spoke thinking about the lies his father had told him passing them off as the truth.

His mother pulled him away taking a grip on his shoulders making them face each other.

"Nothing he could have said could possibly be true. Keep caution. Well actually you don't need to because you're never going to see him again."

"You can't stop me."

He retorted.

"Yes I can."

She took her stance putting fear into his soul while gazing into his eyes.

"No, no you can't!"

He screamed out while shaking his head struggling to escape her grip before finally being let go. Tears of frustration flowed down his cheeks while he ran out of the room and out of the home.

-The thought of her prized son around such a man turned her stomach like never before forcing the onyx haired woman to retreat into her room crying.

Gajeel stood outside the front door wiping his tears away while listening to his mother slam her door. He walked back in and sat beside her door listening to her crying.

"I-I'm sorry…mom"

* * *

Through the months, he older man promised to teach the young boy magic. His eyes lit up like never before giving him a gleam he'd never had. –his dream. All he wanted was to learn then take his mother away into a better living condition. Well if their bond was to ever recover. Still, he kept this desire in his heart.

-Month seven:

Gajeel ran to his father's home hidden deep in the woods like he usually did every afternoon.

"Dad!"

Gajeel spoke almost cheerfully pushing open the door. He looked around and found no trace.

"Dad?"

He called out before hearing a voice calling out to him coming from the basement. The young boy ran down the stairs only to catch sight of his father dressed in a dark robe. Odd. With apprehension, Gajeel stepped forward as his father reached out for him extending his hand. Without much thought, he took it and was dragged into the center when four other cloaked figures stepped out of the shadows.

Panic set in when his father's grip became tighter and wouldn't let go until he was forced upon the center.

"Shall we begin?"

The familiar voice spoke while giving a menacing look. Fear stuck the young boy's heart forcing him to fall backwards giving the other figures the perfect opportunity to pin him down. He struggled fighting against them with all his might but it was not enough.

"Dad? Dad!?"

Tears began welling in his eyes while he noticed his father standing above him with a twisted rusty dagger. No words he spoke only making an incision in the young boy's chest.

Loud piercing screams came immediately from deep inside his diaphragm. The sound was horrendous as the older man lifted part of his skin forcing the dagger underneath enough for him to shove strange herbs underneath while chanting making the deep cut shut on its own.

He continued the sick sadistic ritual forcing the wounds on his arms and legs.

Each wound was just as painful as the one before and as expected, the young boy passed out from shock. The group was able to let his limbs go and hovered over his unconscious body to chant causing the boy to glow.

Once the ritual was completed, they left the young boy alone locked up in a small cage in the corner. Left bloody and unconscious, he was surly to parish.

"W-What? Where am I?"

He mustered enough strength to question himself on the recent actions. Trying to move, he was meet with unspeakable pain causing him to bellow out while trembling. While catching his breath, he tilted his head as much as he could and noticed his clothing torn. His chest contained the most noticeable wound as something unknown to him bulged out from under his skin. The pain was still unbearable forcing his young body to go into shock once more.

While he was out cold, his beloved father marched into town ruining each home that stood in the way of his target. Upon arriving at the home that reeked of her, he forced the door open. A sweet voice called out expecting her son.

"Gajeel? Glad you're home early, I was hoping we could talk."

She spoke while still in the kitchen unaware of the actual culprit.

"Come on Gajeel. You can't stay mad at your mommy forever."

She teased still thinking her son was sulking thrown on the couch like usual.

"Gajeel?"

Concern passed her while he didn't answer. Peering out of the kitchen, she was immediately stunned at the figure before her.

"…you."

Anger boiled her blood as he swiftly walked up towards his former love grabbing her wrist easily picking up her petite body.

"L-Let go!"

She struggled to fight him off but resistance was futile. He pulled her out kicking and screaming forcing her prized ring to fall off of her finger getting stuck in between the wood floor paneling.

He threw her towards the cloaked figure that appeared from the shadows behind him.

"Gajeel? Where's Gajeel!?"

"Humph. Get rid of her."

He spoke to the man now holding her.

In her last words, she pleaded for Gajeel.

Back in the basement;

Gajeel woke once more wincing in pain before looking down once more at the damage. The bulge under his skin was no more.

-was I dreaming that?

With one eye closed in pain, he slowly reached for the bars trying to find a way out.

A bright gleam caught his attention from the corner of his eyes. A scale. An iron scale partially covering the wound that was on his arm.

His eyes opened wide shocked at the sight making him push the pain to the back of his thoughts.

"What is this?"

He noticed he was slowly gaining mobility in that arm that was not painful. Using that strength, he used it to reach out easily pushing the iron bar giving him enough room to escape. Still struggling to carry his own body, Gajeel stumbled up the stairs falling at every step. With heavy breathing, he finally made it up stairs noticing a few more scales grow from his skin.

Fear sunk in as he clenched his chest trying to suppress his rapid beating heart.

"Mom…I need to go…"

Gajeel tried desperately to get on his feet failing and falling the first few times eventually supporting himself with the wall. He rested against it before he heard steps quickly approaching.

"Mom…"

He pleaded wishing for her presence but unfortunately knowing it wasn't going to be her.

"Ahh, Gajeel. Look at you."

His father stepped forward from the small crowd that gathered admiring his work.

"…you…"

The only words he could muster.

"Ah yes me. You're such a perfect specimen. Forgive me if I'm not the perfect father you wished for."

A loud disgusting laugh escaped his lips.

"Maybe this is why your mother kept you away."

"..Mom?"

He tried to question but could only say a few words while trying to catch his breath.

"Hmm. She's a bit busy right now."

Anger boiled his blood as he forced his body to move slowly.

"Don't stress yourself, you're not fully ready. Iron dragon."

-Iron dragon?

The older man reached out almost laying a hand on Gajeel's cheek dispelling a black magic from his hand forcing Gajeel into another deep sleep.

Over the next four years, Gajeel face tortuous acts while his body grew painful scales. His power increased yet he was unable to fend off his father.

_-father, this isn't a father. _

The young boy sprouted into a young man yet his time was spent in pain. A cruel experiment, that's all he was. He never received answers. Yet through what can only be called sheer will, he forced his body to stop well at least pause what the older man called the 'dragonification.' This halted his work forcing further frustration.

The older man's magic was unable to contain the sprouting dragon who had scales covering 80% of his body excluding his face. He fought back grabbing him by the neck tossing the man out of the small house. Clashing against the wall, he was to land a fatal blow. A voice held him back.

-"Gajeel."

-"…mom?"

He backed up at the exact moment Rune knights infiltrated and surrounded the small home. Magic sealing shackles were placed upon both men and the cloaked figures inside.

Panic set in forcing Gajeel to overpower the chains shocking everyone around them.

Fear was painting on their faces fearing the worst that this man/dragon was to cause.

Instead, he ran.

Ran into the forest straight back home.

This is all he wanted.

* * *

Gajeel sat on his mother's bed on the only thing that survived aside from her ring that he shoved in his pocket that he found while scanning the home, keeping it safe the moment he saw it. With his head lowered down in his hands, the long haired young man hid his tears. He balled his fists banging them down on the bed before wiping his tears away.

"Why?"

He growled out yelling at the top of his lungs looking around. He frantically flipped the rubble in the home he shared with his mother four years ago.

No clues were left behind and no soul still remained in the now abandoned town. The dust caked on the town signified it had been long forgotten about for all those years Gajeel had been gone.

"Please, no."

The long haired man pleaded to the empty abyss that was now his life hoping someone would answer his cry.

* * *

**ahh i feel so bad doing this to Gajeel because i love him! **

**please let me know how/if you like the story so far!**


	3. mahogany

**First; Thank you for the sweet reviews!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Levy peered out of the window neglecting the study book that laid on the desk before her. She tapped her pencil on the page trying desperately to focus on the task at hand yet to no avail. Not for a moment could she focus when a particular someone popped into her mind –actually, he never left it to begin with.

"Gajeel."

His name escaped her lips unconsciously in the form of a whisper causing a light pink tone to brush along her cheeks furthering her infatuation. While waiting on their next meeting, the young blunette slipped off into her daydreams replaying the moment she met him, over and over again.

* * *

It was a bright sunny Sunday morning that the young princess work up to. The delicate lace of the curtains let in the perfect amount of light to slowly wake up to. The sun shinned beautifully on her skin illuminating her perfect pale skin giving her the most radiant glow.

She had spent the last night and well into the early morning focused on her newest book that spoke of her favorite topic –dragons. The topic instantly awoke her curiosity. She knew they were just mythical creatures but she longed to meet one. The freedom they possessed along with immeasurable strength, this awed the young girl. The two things she unfortunately didn't have.

"Levy?"

A soft voice spoke from the outside of her door followed by a knock.

Levy quickly sat up on her bed hearing the noise of knuckles swat against the wooden door.

"Come in."

Her groggy voice spoke up answering the outside call.

The blonde figure swaggered in ready for their planned day of adventure that evidentially, Levy had long forgotten about.

"Lucy…why did you come so early?"

"Humph. Are you not happy to see me?"

The blonde questioned while watching the blunette's flustered reaction as she struggled quickly to wake up from her half-asleep state.

"No no of course not."

"Besides that, it's actually noon!"

"Noon?"

The blunette panicked at hearing that she overslept.

Levy accidentally fumbled on her bed while trying to get up making her foot get caught in her comforter. Suddenly she lost her footing slowly falling down.

"Levy!"

Lucy cried out while daring forward trying to catch her falling friend yet failing to at the last moment.

Levy crashed down onto the earth falling on the rich mahogany floor making a decent 'thump' sound considering her petite frame. She landed on her side putting all her weight on her left arm.

Lucy bent down noticing the evident discomfort on Levy's face from the sudden sharp pain.

"Oh no Levy! Let me call someone."

Lucy lifted herself from her crouched position but was grabbed by a small hand pulling her back at the last moment.

"No please don't."

The blunette pleaded while sitting up.

"They'll just poke and prod at me…"

Levy continued before trailing off shivering at the past bad memories she had with the medical staff.

Lucy bent down once more rising Levy's arm. She examined it for a moment before finding a bright purple bruise above her elbow adjacent from a decent sized flesh wound.

"Levy…"

Levy looked down taking note of Lucy's concern but just covered the damage with her hand giving her friend a weak smile.

"I'm fine I promise, I was half-asleep and didn't feel much actually."

The blunette laughed softly as she rose to her feet with the help of Lucy.

"Then at least let me help you."

Lucy ran into the bathroom quickly grabbing the first-aid kit and back towards Levy before unwrapping bandages and skillfully wrapping her petite arm hiding the damage and taking some of the pain away.

"There, I think you're good now."

Lucy spoke softly with a smile.

"Thank you Lucy, also please don't let the incident slip."

Lucy noticed the fear in her hazel eyes that cried out without words.

-_I guess being so privileged isn't so good, being so sheltered like this I mean. _

"Well that aside, are you ready?"

Lucy spoke with a sarcastic tone while she stared at Levy's bed head of hair and the fact that she was still in her pajamas making her laugh almost uncontrollably.

Levy looked down at her clothing then reaching up patting her head noticing her cotton ball like hair from tossing and turning the night before.

"Very funny."

Levy faced Lucy before running to her dresser picking out a change of clothes before making her way into the bathroom to get dressed and comb down her fluff.

Lucy took a seat on the blunette's bed making herself comfortable before she noticed she was sitting on a book.

'_The Dragon's Call' _the book was titled.

"She even sleeps with them."

Lucy spoke and chuckled lightly to herself.

The doorknob alerted Levy's entrance bringing the blonde's eyes up to the petite princess.

"Oh Levy! You look so cute!"

Lucy held her hands together squealing slightly while kicking her feet back and forth on the blunette's bed.

Her compliment made a blush appeared on her pale cheeks while she shyed away.

Levy dressed in a black bandana with an above the knee ruby colored dress that hugged her curves but were hidden by the white cardigan to hide the bandages around her arm.

The blunette tried to dress down from her usual large ball gowns that would swallow her petite body whole. –_The few times she was allowed outside the castle walls were such a relief from something as simple as constricting clothing. _

Levy and Lucy made their way out of the castle standing outside excitingly pondering on their first location to visit.

Levy's eyes were focused on the carriage prepared for the pair's travel but Lucy was more fixed on the tall figure marching up the front stairs.

He walked confidently while dressed in a black tuxedo accompanied by a flowing cape that had fur trimming beautifully cascading in the air while he walked.

"Levy…"

Lucy nudged the blunette til she faced the now noticeable blond man.

"Who is he?"

Lucy questioned while Levy looked up at the man that stopped before her, he easily towered over her beating her height by well over a foot. She faced him noticing a distinguishable lightning bolt shaped scar over his eye.

A bow he gave her before taking her hand in his and raising it giving her hand a quick peck while his eyes gazed deeply into hers as if to read her deepest desires.

"I must say, you're quite stunning in person, I thought you couldn't get more beautiful than those pictures but I was obviously wrong princess."

The words left her stunned and red in the cheeks.

While Levy looked up flustered and speechless, a tall silver haired figure opened the front door.

"Please come in Sir Dreyar, the king has been waiting for you."

Capricorn bowed before rising up showing him through.

"Excuse me princess. It was a pleasure, we'll be meeting once more I'm sure of it."

The tall blond Dreyar spoke while waving goodbye to Levy and entering through the front door.

"Dreyar?"

Levy remained stunned at the events that quickly happened before her not giving her enough time to react to them.

A flash back to an earlier memory clouded her mind causing her to fade off not paying much attention to her surroundings.

"L-Levy?"

Lucy noted the confused and flustered expression her friend's face. She kept on calling her name until the blunette snapped out of her deep trance.

"Oh…sorry about that."

Levy spoke while staring down at her hand.

"Who was that?"

Lucy questioned.

"I'm not sure actually…"

Levy's answer drifted off.

-_It can't be him…no…_

Levy bit her lip hiding her concern.

"If you don't want him, I'll take him."

Lucy teased the still flustered blunette.

"W-What?!"

Levy held her burning cheeks for a moment before speaking once more ignoring her teasing.

"We should get going Lu!"

The blunette raced to the carriage leaving the blonde behind for a moment before she caught up.

Levy remained oddly quiet the ride to their first location immediately concerning the blonde. The blunette's eyes were focused on the window staring outside while replaying her father's words she heard all those years ago. He hid his true intentions but she knew what he was trying to do. It was clear as day and his appearance sealed her suspicions.

Levy shook her head effectively shaking off her gut wrenching feeling.

"We're here Lev!"

Lucy spoke with glee while the carriage door opened to the front entrance to Levy and Lucy's favorite restaurant.

The two girls rushed inside excited for their upcoming meal.

They walked inside and were immediately escorted to the back where their own private room was waiting for them.

While walking towards the back, Levy heard soft whispers from dining patrons sitting around one large table.

"Look…it's the princess…"

"I guess they really aren't going to do anything about –_him."_

"Humph."

"Shh…shh…be quiet."

The table quieted down as Levy walked past yet she caught some of their conversation.

-_him?_

Lucy took Levy by the hand to the backroom pulling her to walk quicker to the backroom. The curtains were pulled back to reveal a large table filled with multiple dishes prepared for the two.

"Whoa."

The pair spoke in unison as they laid their eyes on the sheer amount of food.

"We can't possibly eat this much."

Lucy spoke nervously before watching Levy dart to the table taking her place already preparing a plate for herself before the blonde could finish her sentence.

"I can!"

Levy spoke gleefully making Lucy laugh before sitting down and joining along in the feast.

Concern prevented the blunette from fully enjoying herself. She had so many questions running through her mind. Who was _he? _Why hadn't she heard anything from her father? Does he even know about what they're talking about?

_-No, it must be nothing. _

Levy convinced herself bring her mind back down to earth in order to carry on with Lucy.

After completing their meal, the pair walked in unison down the street in the direction of the finest clothing store in all of the city.

-Certain conversations stood out while walking along with her friend.

"Do you think the rumors are true?"

A bystander spoke to his friend yet he caught Levy's attention once more making her take smaller steps in order to listen in.

"They must be. I believe so, I mean, how cool would it be to see a dragon!"

-_dragon?_

Levy's eyes widened at the word speeding the beat of her heart. She resisted all temptation to run towards them and beg for answers and settled for just listening in.

"Cool? More like scary. Better it be only just a rumor."

The other man laughed while scratching the back of his head thinking about his past words.

"You're right, I still don't dare to go to Luster Leaf though, it's still considered a cursed town."

-_Luster Leaf? Never heard of it…_

Levy made a quick mental note of the name before following Lucy inside missing out on the rest of their conversation.

The conversation she just listened to of the men outside replayed in the young princess's mind. The intrigue was slowly coming over the blunette.

"Were the one's dinning talking about a dragon also?"

Levy questioned herself unable to focus on shopping just opting to sit to ponder her thoughts.

As much as the blunette enjoyed being able to have an outing with her best friend, she needed to cut it short as soon as possible by any means.

"Lu?"

Levy spoke softly while approaching the blonde who was busy picking out a variety of dresses. The blunette held her stomach while slightly bending over groaning once in pain.

"Levy? What's wrong? Are you okay? Can you stand? Does it hurt?"

Lucy bombarded the blunette with questions satisfying Levy, all was going as planned.

"I think I ate a bit too much."

Levy spoke giving a quick chuckle before sitting back down wincing in her fake pain furthering her act.

"I'm sorry but I need to get home."

"Of course, _we'll_ go right away."

Lucy bent down grabbing Levy's arm carefully helping her back to her feet.

"But I don't want you to ruin your fun because of me…"

Levy looked away.

"Don't say such a thing, _we'll_ leave right awa—"

-_'we'll' …no. _

"It's on me, we can just have the sleepover another day."

The blunette suddenly interrupted while looking up with a weak smile.

"If that's what you really want…"

Before Lucy could finish, Levy practically darted out of the store and into the carriage which escorted her off.

"Dragon…dragon…dragon…"

The only words Levy practically chanted to herself while heading home. Her heart raced at the thought of the majestic creatures she pictured from their descriptions.

The ride home couldn't have been any longer. Levy bounced from seat to seat inside unable to contain herself for longer than a minute. For the first time, Levy was actually excited to rush home. Elated at the news she pieced together, she ran up the stairs darting past the staff that welcomed her home and into her room in which she double bolted the moment it slammed behind her.

Frantically, the blunette searched for a particular study book that Capricorn had given to her. She searched though her secret pile practically tossing each rejected book aside til she found the one she was looking for.

'Maps'

A full colored book of the area which her family controlled.

With the book in her hands, she set it on her desk opening it up to a full color map of the kingdom and the surrounding land naming each small town under her breath as she read them off.

"Luster Leaf"

Levy mumbled the name to herself over and over while her eyes practically glued to the pages scanning each piece of land going over it twice making sure she didn't miss a spot.

"…no…"

Levy backed up slightly when realizing she was unable to find it on the map.

"Is this a sick joke?!"

For the first time, the once quiet and calmed demeanor blunette yelled slamming her balled fists on the page losing her temper.

"Ugh. It isn't here."

She sighed taking a breath before opening her fists keeping her hands plastered on the map before following her index finger to the edge of the map as if it pointed the way.

The corner was bent on the page hiding the particular hidden town on the outskirts practically behind her home.

Levy's eyes glistened at the sight of the words she craved to read when she unfolded the page.

"There it is!"

She held her hands to her mouth covering her excited scream hoping no one heard.

Quickly, she mapped out the best route and ripped the page out before holding it to her chest as if it were made from the finest materials. She looked outside of the window noticing the sun setting when a devious plan forced a smirk on her sweet face.

So slowly she packed what she thought she needed into her studded purse –basically what she could fit inside.

_An extra coat and the small leather bound book her mother created. _

Carefully, Levy opened her door sticking her head out peering out into the hallway to make sure no one was around. Once the coast was clear, the blunette skillfully snuck around up and down the corridors hiding behind statues as she passed them just in case someone just so happened to walk by.

-First time being so small helped.

After successfully avoiding all obstacles, Levy reached the back door standing before it laying her hand on the doorknob. One hand gripped tightly on the metal slightly hesitating preventing her from turning the knob. She clenched the torn page in her next hand tightly thinking for a moment of what she was doing.

"What if it's not true?"

"What if it's actually true?"

"What am I going to do?"

Levy questioned herself internally taking a step back.

The doubts she shook away deciding to go forward with her plan before taking a deep breath and pushing the doors open carefully and easily snaking her petite body out not making a peep.

Once the doors closed behind her, she sighed in relief breathing in the fresh air before running straight off into the back dark woods.

"North…"

Levy ran and ran as quickly as her petite legs would take her to the back end of the court yard.

Partially out of curiosity, the blunette was going but also she felt a sense of freedom. –No escort, no puffy dresses, and no snooty royals telling her how she should act. It was all behind her for the moment.

The best route she found was a straight path through the woods. A dark and desolate place where the wolf catches you in the fairy tales. Yet the blunette thought of out smarting the wolf by passing by the stable bringing along her favorite horse –Jet she called him.

He seemed to be in tune with the small princess and stepped forward in his stable hearing her light footsteps signaling her arrival.

"Hey boy, I'm going to need your help."

Levy spoke softly to him letting him out of his stable and petting his mane.

Even with her petite frame, like master, Levy got up taking his reins quickly directing him towards the right path straight through the woods.

The time towards the desolate town was cut short thanks to Jet.

From the horizon, the blunette noted a dark town built in a deep crater hole.

"Whoa…"

She slowly approached the town coming up towards the entrance. The blunette made her way off of her horse taking him by the reins and tying him off at a post before walking up to a broken sign.

'…ter Leaf?'

And with that, Levy was reassured she made it to the right place.

Fear finally struck the petite girl laying heavily on her feet preventing her from moving forward keeping her stance on the entrance.

Her heart pushed her slowly forward while her mind told her to run back.

"I need to know. It's now or never."

She spoke to herself while balling her fists rushing deep into the abandoned city.

Stopping once she reached the center of the town, the blunette looked around noticing the closest thing to life was the flickering lights that caused an odd yellow tint to the buildings as they were slightly illuminated.

"H-Hello…"

Levy softly spoke up trying to push her fear of the ominous town aside.

"Is anyone here?"

She continued to question while slowly opening doors of the buildings she past carefully as if expecting the worst to jump out at her. After a few doors, the blunette became more comfortable confidently knowing nothing but dust bunnies would be waiting for her on the other side.

Her slight giggling thinking of her past fear turned quickly into disappointment as her true fear came to light. Not a _human_ soul was inhabiting the desolate town.

"Great…now I hope they don't notice that I was gone."

Levy kicked a few rocks making them skip while walking back towards the entrance. She swung her arms back and forth trying to cheer up from the massive disappointment she would soon be leaving.

A sigh once again slipped past her lips noticing her bracelet slip off of her wrist and land before her. She slowly bent down with not much precaution to her surroundings before a cold chill brushed against her back.

The hairs on the back of her neck raised with caution as the blunette quickly stood straight up looking around trying to find the source.

"Who's there?"

Levy called out while clutching her purse tightly at her side. An ominous figure in the shadows passed behind the blunette forcing her to jump in fear. From her peripheral vision, Levy could make out a tall figure along with a gleam of metal shining but it disappeared the moment she turned trying to facing it.

"Hello?"

She tried calling out once more before fear fueled a fire beneath her feet forcing her to run as quickly as possible.

"Almost there…"

Eyeing the entrance, Levy felt a sense of relief of being so close yet it was short lived.

Swooping down from the darkness, the dark figure that followed the petite girl dropped down taking her into his arms.

Levy struggled to free herself while kicking and screaming.

"Let go!"

The blunette screeched before the figure's hand was placed against her mouth muffling her screams before she passed out unconscious.

* * *

With a yawn, Levy woke slowly from her unplanned slumber.

"What just happened?"

Levy woke in a dark room only containing a flickering candle providing mediocre lighting. She rubbed her eyes before jumping in fear noticing her unfamiliar surroundings. The room was empty only containing the bed she laid on and a night stand where her purse was carefully placed on. Looking down, she noticed she was laid ever so delicately in the plush bed. With her heart racing, she thought the worst while pulling her dress down as far as it could go.

Footsteps she heard made the blunette sat up cautiously sliding back away from the sound slightly on the bed.

"What are you doin' here?"

A gruff male voice spoke out from the darkness past the door.

-_a male?_

The smoothness from her voice relaxed her for a moment.

-_He can't possibly be a monster. _

The voiced deepened as Levy did not answer.

"Answer me!"

"I-I apologize for intruding."

She spit her words out nervously bowing her head while the tall figure stepped inside staying hidden behind the shadows.

"What business do you have coming here?"

The male voice questioned.

Levy raised her head to answer.

"I heard rumors…"

The figure to a nervous step back further hiding himself while listening to her explanation.

"Apparently there was supposed to be a dragon here…"

The blunette fidgeted with her fingers while speaking.

"Tsk…a dragon?"

The voice replied with a smirk.

"Y-Yes, I know it sounds a bit silly because they don't exist but I kind of envy them."

She looked up relaxing for a brief moment before ruby eyes glistened from the darkness as the figure opened his eyes.

"Envy?"

The figure steeped forward into the dim lighting giving Levy an eyeful.

The tall man couldn't have been more than a few years older than the petite blunette but they were polar opposites.

His piercing ruby eyes were his first noticeable as the blunette was taught by her mother that eyes were the window to the soul.

After venturing, her eyes down she noticed him covered in iron.

-_scales?! _

Fear snuck in once ore as she grabbed her purse clenched it tightly to her body moving back pressing her back against the wall.

Her fear caused the man to have a permanent devious smirk planted on his face.

"I guess you're lookin' for me then pint-size."

He forced himself partially on top of her small frame hovering above, placing his hands on either side of her waist before grabbing her purse and throwing it to the side ignoring her scared cries only making him further enjoying their encounter.

His eyes bore into her first focusing on her pale legs that she crossed when she noticed his eyes on her. Looking slowly up her body taking note of her petite yet curvaceous body before taking a proper look at her face. He met face to face with her staring right into her bright hazel eyes which immediately seemed to put a crack in his iron heart.

_-cute._

The word he never used before forcing a blush to form on his cheeks.

The action forced him to back up off of the petite girl standing back up hiding his now flustered demeanor.

-_is he blushing?_

Levy blushed at the sight lowering down her guard.

"D-Do you have a name?"

The blunette shyly spoke recovering from her own flustered demeanor.

The raven haired man scoffed at her question as if it were the most offensive question he could have been asked at the moment.

"Humph."

He sat beside the blunette making her back away into another corner of the bed opposite from him.

"Gajeel."

He quickly spit out.

"Huh?"

Levy faced the raven haired man.

"Gajeel…Redfox."

"Gajeel?"

His name left her lips making what he claimed to be the worst name sound like the most beautiful symphony. Her sudden angelic voice caused the pink tint on his cheeks to further spread.

_-I must hear it once more. _

"W-Who are you?"

He slightly stuttered while asking her as if she was the so called monster.

Levy looked up smiling at him noticing he was too embraced to face her.

"I'm Levy…Levy Mcgarden."

"Mcgarden?"

Shock passed his body while he moved his body sitting a bit further away automatically knowing that name.

Levy looked down embarrassed at his reaction.

"Yeah…I guess you've heard of me…"

"Might have, don't matter to me though."

Gajeel spoke before facing her with a smirk making Levy laugh and for the first time in a long time, he laughed along also.

His appearance didn't shock her, only further intriguing her natural curiosity.

-_her smile._

_-her laugh._

The light hearted moment crashed once he noticed the blunette now had a sour look on her face.

"What's with that foul look?"

Gajeel leaned in close invading her personal space closely examining his face til her reflection shinned in his eyes.

She looked away unable to face him.

"I-I just have questions…"

With hesitation she spoke giving the raven haired man a clue on what she meant.

The realization made him back away sitting back down on the bed in his original spot.

"Humph."

Gajeel breathed out a sigh while crossing his arms.

"I wasn't lying when I said I'm the one you're looking for."

Levy slightly gasped trying to hold her voice in.

"You can't possibly be the one…You're a huma—"

"Human? I can't possibly call myself that anymore."

Gajeel looked down away from the blunette with concern in her eyes.

She got up for a moment moving closer sitting on his right side before laying her hands on her knees looking down along with him.

"C-Can you tell me why?"

The raven haired man stood up before walking towards the door leaning against the door frame.

"Tsk. What is this? 20 questions?"

He spoke with a snicker.

"I-I'm sorry."

Further straining the hesitation in her voice.

"I should get going."

Feeling slightly embarrassed, Levy tried quickly walking past Gajeel who was occupying more of the only exit.

"Wait…"

Gajeel spoke out grabbing the blunette's left arm pulling her back before letting go as she cried out in pain from his tight grip around the damage on her arm.

"Ouch!"

Levy winched in pain retracting her arm to her side and holding it.

Gajeel panicked at the pain she assumed he caused her.

"What's wrong? Let me see."

The raven haired man stepped close to her taking a hold of her cardigan and quickly stripping it off making Levy's face turn bright red at his sudden action.

"What are you doing?!"

Flustered, Levy tried resisting while Gajeel man handled her to the light noticing bleeding past the bandages Lucy had wrapped around her arm in the morning.

"Calm down, you're hurt."

He spoke calmly as if multiple injuries were simple actions as breathing or a heart beating were.

The blunette ceased from fighting back and allowed herself be carried by the scruff as embarrassing as it was.

He carried her to the living room setting her down on a chair beside the window that provided some moonlight along with candles making it the most illuminated room.

"Don't move."

Gajeel spoke while walking away towards his mother's room which was now just collecting dust. Not once had he stepped in since he returned but he braved it in order to get the first aid kit he knew she kept in her bottom drawer.

While waiting alone, Levy looked around noticing just like the town, the small home was basically abandoned with the exception of one.

The table she faced was large enough for a small family adding onto the list of questions she had. Running her hands over the wood she noticed it was mahogany just like her floor.

-_home._

She smiled to herself before the worst of thoughts came to her mind brining in a paranoia.

"What is he going to do with me?"

The blunette internally questioned herself wonder if she should just take the opportunity to run out and not look back forgetting about the whole night.

"No, no bad thoughts!"

She mentally reassured herself whispering confidently to herself before Gajeel walked back in forcing a chill to run down the blunette's back striking fear once more in her body language and facial expression.

"Again with the look? I'm gonna hurt a shrimp like you."

Levy looked up pouting from the choice of his words.

"Shrimp?"

Her expression read one of frustration and confusion.

Leaning in close, Gajeel came face to face with the seated petite girl with a smirk once more showing of his sharp canines.

"You know, you're actually lookin' quite good to eat. Gi Hi."

* * *

**I know I know, only a quick tease encounter when Gajeel &amp; Levy finally meet but the next chapter will basically just center around the two. **

-_**oh Gajeel; don't hurt my queen**_

**A/N:**

**reply to "Guest" since i can't reply via message; Thank you so much! ahh your review made me smile way too much **


	4. ruby

**A/N:**

**So i had the absolute worst writer's block when writing this chapter so forgive if its a bit crappy;; **

**though! I'm already starting on the lemon. yay. basically what i'm excited about in any story tbh. **

**let me know what you think &amp; if you have any suggestions; I don't quite have the whole story planned out only bits and pieces so I can modify it easily!**

* * *

"Eat?!"

Levy panicked at his words watching the hungry animal instincts in his eyes before frantically covering her chest with her hands while simultaneously trying to pull down the hem of her dress.

The hunger in the raven haired man's eyes increased while watching the spectacle of the squirming girl unfold before him.

"Gi hi. Come closer."

The smirk he gave her before making his serious expression shift to one of almost sick joy as he bellowed out a loud laugh.

"…I was just kidding."

The raven haired man backed slightly away before laying his hand on the blunette's head tousling her hair as she tried to shake off the initial panic of the situation. Still, she remained tense from his sudden touch, it was rough as she expected yet in a way, gentle.

-_he just might be a monster after all._

Gajeel ignored the look in her eyes and opened the kit lazily searching inside stopping and eyeing the bandages. Reaching for them, his hand stopped halfway while the image of his mother constantly reaching for them then patching up his wounds came to mind.

Clenching them tightly in his hand, he noticed the blunette unwrap the soiled bandages from her arm revealing a cut.

The sight along with his memory caused the man genuine fear forcing him to toss the bandage roll at the blunette trying to hide away once more from his past.

Levy pouted at his sudden rudeness and puffed her cheeks as if she were a child about to throw a temper tantrum. She held the roll in her hands making Gajeel assume she refused to do it herself.

From the corner of his eye, he noticed her change in attitude and quickly became infuriated.

"What? Did you actually expect me to do it for you?"

He leaned in close while Levy inched her head slightly back forcing a distance between them.

"No but…"

Gajeel gave an angered scoff before cutting the blunette short.

"But what? This isn't your pampered castle where _salves _wipe your ass."

Levy didn't hold back this time ignoring the personal space she forced between the two and forced herself into his face.

Gajeel held his stance not turning away from the petite girl.

"Heh…hit a nerve didn't I prin_cess." _

Gajeel slyly spoke while pronouncing the last part longer slowly infuriating Levy with his smug smirk.

"W-Why are you talking to me like this?"

Levy's voice cracked for a second before she spoke demanding to know.

"Humph. You're in my house yet you talk to _me _that way?"

Gajeel closed the distance allowing Levy to feel his warm breath cascade onto her face after each word.

Levy's cheeks flushed red with embarrassment and also in frustration.

The blunette was at a loss for words.

_The blunette knew she was wrong for speaking to him that way yet he was also! These things she could never admit and give him the upper hand. _

"Honestly, what did you expect?"

Gajeel broke the silence before scoffing at the fact she didn't reply to his first question.

"I-I don't know what I was expecting."

Levy looked down breaking the eye contact unable to keep a straight face while being so close.

"I wasn't expecting…"

Before she could finish her thought, the blunette stopped herself.

"I need to go!"

Levy tried to squirm away from between him but it was unsuccessful. He grabbed her wrists lifting her body up slightly making her hover over the ground.

"You can't just leave mid-sentence."

Gajeel stared down at her while holding her up noticing her scared body language.

Her eyes she quickly shut in slight fear from his rough touch. Her body quivered unconsciously making his grip tighter. He raised her a bit higher up to the window as the moonlight seeped in.

While the moonlight hit them, Levy was finally able to get her first real view of him. His slim yet muscular body was by what she could see, over taken by iron scales excluding his face. His face instead was adored by iron studs resembling piercings.

The blunette's eyes widened while taking in his whole appearance.

Levy gulped back the words she wished she could say but was too embarrassed to do so and it defiantly wasn't the proper moment.

-_In a way, he's too attractive._

_-this is so wrong._

The raven haired man caught her obviously staring and nervous about the view.

-_she's looking right at my disgusting appearance. _

Without warning, he let go of her wrists allowing her to drop back down on her feet slightly stumbling.

Gajeel tried to step forward to prevent her from falling but instead backed up into where the moonlight doesn't hit, she noticed his hesitation.

"If you're going to leave then just go!"

Gajeel suddenly yelled out.

Levy ignored him instead she took a step closer to the raven haired man as he backed up once more.

"Not without you…"

The blunette called out cautiously approaching him while extending her arms reaching out to him.

"No, you go. Leave!"

He almost pleaded before noticing she wasn't budging. Gajeel's reaction to disobedience was to lunge forward yet this time, Levy held her stance looking up at him with her bright hazel eyes before gripping his shirt tightly.

"I'm not leaving you here alone!"

Levy pouted with a new fire in her eyes of determination that the raven haired man could clearly see. They shined so bright past the dim lighting.

"Tsk. What do you care?"

He looked down at the small girl before him.

"B-Because you're not a _monster._"

Levy practically screamed making sure her words would make it through his iron skull.

"Are you blind? Look at me!"

He raised his hands showing them completely taken over by iron scales.

"I see you."

Levy pulled on his shirt down forcing him to be eye level with her. He tried turning his head but the blunette refused to lose the eye contact with him. She laid her hands on either sides of his cheeks holding his head still almost forcing the two to be forehead to forehead.

"I can clearly see you. I don't know how you've gotten to his point but I don't want to leave you alone."

He carefully watched her lips proclaim the words he so desperately needed to hear. Yet on the surface, he was unable to deal with such emotions and took the rougher road.

"Do you hear the stupid things yer sayin'?"

He was sure Levy's expression would turn sour once more from his rude words but she kept it as sweet as ever slightly irking him.

"You're _not_ a monster, I can tell…"

-_her sweet voice._

"I'm not even sure why but I'm drawn to you."

She moved her hands from his shirt and unconsciously to his hands trying to hold his larger hands in her small ones. The cold scales of his hands slightly froze hers.

The sudden feeling of caring flustered the once lonely man forcing a pink tint on his cheeks. Levy smiled at his warm expression.

He snickered at her explanation and expression unable to believe someone let alone a stranger, would actually care for him. Yet her aura was something much different than he had ever experienced. So pure and bright.

"Yer stupid."

He easily moved away from the blunette's grasp placing her hands back at her sides before gesturing pointing towards a certain way.

"Sit down."

He now demanded in a nicer tone than from his normal speaking voice.

Levy complied without much thought noticing that change in his demeanor.

She took a seat back on the chair and before she knew it, Gajeel appeared beside her. He was wrapping the bandages around her arm covering her wound wrapping it back up with the most care.

"Just so you know, I was going to do it."

Levy followed along watching his rough hands do something with care. Every so often, Gajeel's hands would brush against her arm. His touch was much different now, his scales were somehow a bit warm.

"Oh well, It's done."

Gajeel spoke while finishing up and taking a seat across the table crossing his arms eyeing the petite blunette.

"T-Thank you."

"Don't mention it."

An awkward silence came between the pair before the raven haired man viewed something metal coming from the girl's purse laid open on the table.

Without a care, Gajeel took her purse refusing to give it back once Levy tried reaching for it.

"Give it back!"

Levy cried out while Gajeel turned his body preventing her from taking it back.

"Just wait. Gi hi"

Gajeel scrummaged through throwing out the items onto the table that she had packed like her extra coat and the book until he reached the bottom.

Levy frantically collected her items that he tossed out while watching Gajeel pull out a silver bracelet. He looked at the thin delicate metal barely large enough for her small wrist. Without much more thought, Gajeel popped it into his mouth chewing it. The metal being crunched easily between his teeth shocked Levy while she watched the man eat metal.

"Ehhh?!"

The blunette gasped first surprised at him being able to ingest such an item then at the fact that he was eating her property.

That shock quickly shifted into anger.

"What are you doing?!"

Gajeel completely ignored the question instead asking his own.

"Eh. Why did you give me this? It's disgusting."

He finished swallowing the foul item and with one last gulp, Levy saw her bracelet forever leave her.

"I-I didn't give it to you!"

She pouted before watching him take her leather bound book; before she could react, she saw him take a bite sinking his teeth in.

"No no!"

Her heart sank for a moment. She then jumped out of her seat and onto his lap grabbing the book forcing it out of his mouth with rough pulling motions.

"What's wrong with you?!"

She moved off of him and onto the ground sitting with the book in her hands.

"Me? Yer feedin' me disgusting things…"

He looked down at Levy in the eyes noticing her eyes begin to water.

"Oi, don't…don't…"

He waved his arms in front of his chest before crouching down to her level watching her wipe tears away from one eye. Now taking a seat across from her, he ran his thumb gently under her eye wiping the tears away.

Social graces were never part of Gajeel's life, yet he still saw similar pain from his mother now in the petite blunette. He told himself he'd never make the same mistake twice so now he comforted the girl before him.

She looked up making eye contact. His ruby eyes became somewhat sweeter.

His touch wasn't like before. He was actually trying to be gentle.

Their eyes kept a deep gaze as they both studied each other's eyes carefully taking detailed notes of the subtle changes in their iris that shifted colors.

Flustered from their contact, the pair looked away.

"I'm sorry…"

The blunette kept looking away while she spoke. Gajeel laid his hand under her chin lifting her face up.

"Yer sayin' stupid things again."

He spoke with a soft playful tone before moving his hand away before she would surly faint.

"So what is that?"

The raven haired man pointed to the book now clenched tightly to her chest.

"It's a book…my mother wrote and made it for me."

A smile began to appear on her face subconsciously.

He took note of her sudden sweet expression.

He tried not to stare but looked at her as much as he could.

"Oh? What's it about?"

Gajeel leaned in inquiring.

Levy looked at him with gleams in her eyes. He was inquiring on something that became her favorite thing on this earth.

For a moment, Levy tried to bundle her favorite story into a few amazing sentences but a sudden thought came to mind.

_Princess = Levy; Dragon = Gajeel._

_-wait, did I just think about it that way?_

The blunette's face lit up scarlet red.

"Huh?"

He questioned her hesitation.

Levy nervously laughed trying to ignore his question.

Light slowly began to creek in behind the blunette through the window. She turned around gasping at what hour it must be.

"Morning?!"

Levy quickly stood panicking while stuffing the items back into her purse.

"I need to go now."

"But…"

Gajeel tried reaching out.

"They'll realize soon that I'm missing."

Levy reached for the doorknob but was stopped when she saw Gajeel's hand beat her to it.

"Please…"

"Tsk. I'm not going to keep you here forever."

He laid his hand on the door pushing it closed.

He said one thing yet his body language told another story. Yes, now he did want her there. The past few hours were the brightest in his life. He wanted to hold her to him and claim her.

-_no, no. you can't. What selfish thoughts._

Gajeel sighed painfully reaching for the doorknob. It was going to hurt him more than anything to have that pixie leave. She surly would never come back. She'd ban him from the kingdom or have him killed. She had that power right? Yet he had happiness once more for a few hours, surly that was enough.

She laid her hand on top of his once he laid it on the doorknob stopping him from turning it right away.

"I'll be back _soon."_

Levy spoke with a smile making his heart stop beating for a moment.

-He could swear that was the best thing he'd ever heard.

"Don't worry, I'll keep quiet. _Our _secret."

The sly smirk she gave him made him match it.

"Humph. Don't come around _too much." _

He retorted crossing his arms in a childish manner. Levy had enough of his banter and swung the door open quickly deliberately trying to hit him with it. She missed him by a few inches forcing a sigh from her lips.

"Be more careful."

Levy spoke sarcastically while giggling.

She walked out and he followed close behind escorting her to the entrance. Before she could take her last step out, Gajeel took hold of her hand pulling her slightly back.

"Huh?"

She looked back at his eyes now with a sad tinge.

-_no, those beautiful ruby eyes should never look so sad._

Levy turned around to face him.

"You don't believe me right? I promise I'll be back…"

Easily towering over the petite girl, he laid his chin on top of her head taking in her scent once more.

A quiet sweet moment came between them.

"nah. I know you'll be back."

He stepped back laying his hand on her head once more taking her headband right off of her head.

"Just taking this to make sure you do."

The blunette looked at her headband now in his hands.

"fine. But I get it back next time."

"Deal."

Gajeel turned around slowly retreating back when suddenly he was assaulted. The small girl came up behind him wrapping her arms around his waist giving him a quick embrace. Before any word could be said, she ran back towards her horse.

He crumpled her headband in his hands before raising it to his nose taking a whiff once more before stuffing it into his pocket.

"Damn, shrimp."

* * *

**short chapter but i tried to keep it in character as much as i could. **

**They're both total tsunderes it's beyond adorable!**

**also; who's read the new manga? 429 &amp; 430? ugh, i need someone to talk to it about; mostly about how i can't wait til Levy and Gajeel show up once more!**


	5. ivory

The days and nights had been extraordinarily lonely for Gajeel recently. Even with Levy making various appearances throughout the week, the down time without her was more torturous than the many years he had spent by himself. Without her presence, he'd soon being to catch himself almost expecting her to come over. The highlight of any day was defiantly her. The bright blue hue of her hair brought more joy than the items she'd bring over for him. At first, he'd wait for the sweets she'd bring then he'd only crave her.

Gajeel would wait by the window patiently for her arrival on the days she said she'd come. Once the sun set, he'd begin the arduous task of waiting. Only occupying himself with minor duties he once never thought of completing such as cleaning. Light he finally brought in just for her. He wanted to make his dingy little place as much as home as possible.

_-Of course this is her home._

_-Wait, what are you talking about? This can't be her home. She deserves better. _

Gajeel sighed while looking around trying to fix up the place as best as he could even placing a flower on the seat she'd always occupy.

_-This isn't what she wants._

_-But if she doesn't like it then why would she come around?_

"Ugh. So many stupid questions with these stupid thoughts. Damn that shrimp!"

Gajeel pulled on his hair slightly internally fighting with himself not paying much attention to the front door. The familiar blue angel swayed in through the front door brining her inviting scent in along with her.

-_Her scent, so intoxicating. _

He turned to her right when she walked in turning his mood 180.

"Oi shrimp. Didn't I say not to come around too often?"

Levy giggled at the first words he always told her when she arrived. First it was harsh and made her want to run back home with her tail between her legs. After a while, it became some sort of a weird welcoming call.

The blunette learned quickly that a quick scowl his way would put him back into his place.

"I brought you something new today."

She smiled while lifting a bag up before the weight brought her hand down.

"Are you weak now? Gi hi."

Gajeel teased while walking up to her taking the bag out of her hands making little contact with her.

Levy walked over to her usual spot stopping noticing a flower before sitting down.

"What's this?"

"For a princess yer not very smart."

His teasing continued while she took it in her hands ignoring his remarks and placing it behind her ear.

While Gajeel removed the containers from the bag, Levy placed her hand on the mahogany wood table making her feel automatically calmer. It was a bit more like home here.

_-Home is here. Why do I feel this way?_

Levy shuck off the feeling before Gajeel could question why she was making what he called a 'sour face.'

"Its ramen, I hope you like it."

The smile hid her true feelings.

She reached over opening the container for him before handing him chop sticks.

"What the hell do I do with sticks?"

Gajeel clumsily fidgeted with the chop sticks poking each one in the broth trying to scoop up a noodle but painfully failing. Levy tried not to laugh but the sight before her was too much. She held her side from the laughter ignoring the ruby glares she was receiving.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry."

She tried to regain herself wiping a tear while those eyes remained on her.

"Don't worry, I'll teach you."

"Nah no need…"

Levy walked behind him draping her arms over his shoulders reaching over laying her hands on top of his. She moved his hands directing them in the proper position to use the chop sticks.

The initial contact made him flustered and his hands shook slightly. Her warmth was like no other. Her sweet small hands were over taken by his and all he wanted to do was just hold them. –just for one uninterrupted minute.

Once her chest began to press on his back, he knew he had to stop it as much as he wanted it to continue.

"Oi shrimp, enough."

Levy backed up as he spoke and returned to her food. More failed attempts she witnessed made her almost glad he didn't learn. She giggled before he eventually giving up.

"Hopeless."

She playfully spoke while he scoffed at her before asking.

"So which one of your _slaves _made this?"

He questioned almost mocking her privilege hoping to hit a nerve.

"Humph. I actually made it myself."

He looked at her surprised. Even though in their last few interactions he was slowly beginning to drop his perfect princess persona he believed she was; he was still a bit hesitant of her. I mean who could be this perfect? Surly she had some sick intention behind her actions. Somehow this small gesture of her actually making something broke thought brining her into another light.

"Do you not like it?"

Levy asked noticing his sudden hesitation while he ceased eating.

Gajeel turned away slamming the chop sticks on the table to bring the dish up to his lips. He clearly chugged it all before wiping his mouth with his sleeve.

"It's okay."

He calmly replied with a smirk making Levy shake her head.

* * *

A short while later, Gajeel waited for her to finish catching a few glances at her before cleaning the corners of her mouth with his thumb.

"S-Stop, I'm not a kid!"

"Heh, your size says something else."

Levy crossed her arms pouting at Gajeel.

"See, there you go acting like a child again."

Gajeel stood up grabbing her by the scruff carrying her towards the back yard.

"Where are you taking me? Put me down!"

"Just be quiet."

He tossed her petite body easily over his shoulder while taking her up to the roof. He held her there for a moment before placing her down sitting fairly apart from each other.

"What are we doing up here?"

Gajeel scoffed.

"You ask too many questions shrimp."

"Well you should have told me where we were going, it's cold up here."

The wind was beginning to pick up brining a chilly breeze.

Levy pulled down the hem of her skirt attempting to pull it down past her knees giving the slightest bit of warmth for a second.

"Maybe you can try wearing clothes next time."

He spoke while suddenly appearing behind her draping his coat over her shoulders leaving him in just a t shirt.

"Are you sure? Aren't you cold?"

"Nah just don't get sick."

Levy smiled at him grateful for the warmth it provided.

"Well if you do get cold, you can have it back."

She cuddled herself into the coat nuzzling her face into it, she wasn't going to let it go.

"I have a better idea."

Gajeel picked Levy up setting her gently on his lap keeping his hands initially at his sides trying to keep his hands off of her. Contact was still much too evident by the warmth they both gave each other emanating through their legs. From the shock, Levy tried to not immediately press against him instead tensing up.

She was so close, right in the palm of his hands but better. Her petite body fit perfectly on his lap, she was light enough but caused an enormous weight on his chest. She hadn't said a word yet. The moment had turned out more awkward than it played out in Gajeel's head.

He thought of picking her up once more setting her aside but that would mean more contact. Basically what he thought she didn't want.

"A-Are you Oka—"

Gajeel began before Levy stopped him from ruining the quiet moment by laying her hand on top of his. Through the air that wisped by was hitting a new low, the warmth of his hand was equaling a raging wildfire. It was welcoming as it warmed up her small hands quickly. She slowly moved his hand laying it onto her lap placing it palm up before running her thin fingers over his palm.

His ruby eyes carefully followed her digit tracing unknown shapes on his exposed skin. She could be tracing out hurtful words but it wouldn't matter. The light brushing of her fingers on his skin sent a chill down his spine. Finally feeling a bit more comfortable, Levy unconsciously gave way to her body leaning back on him making her back and his chest make contact. Their bodies both lit up from the not so intentional touch.

Almost if natural, Gajeel's face fell slightly forward dipping his nose into her hair. That unique scent that was invigorating ran up his sinus while he tried not to take such a noticeable whiff. His body controlled his mind moving without directions while his scaly fingertips pressed against her outer thigh.

-_His hands are callused but other than that they're surprisingly soft. _

The blunette continued to trace lines in his hand starting attentively as if to learn every line. When her body gave in and laid completely back on him allowing his body to support them both. She made a conscious move to slightly nudge her shoulders trying to cuddle up to him.

He didn't turn away from her movement only added to the contact.

Suddenly, Gajeel snapped out of his trance jerking his hand back when he realized where he placed it. Even through layers of clothing, Levy could feel it all.

-_No._

Gajeel coughed slightly while he directed his hand away yet allowing Levy to tinker with his other hand.

"What are you doing there shrimp?"

He peaked from her shoulder eventually picking up the same lines she'd form. The question made her laugh slightly from not expecting the question to arise after the many times she'd done it.

"It's the Leo constellation. My birthday falls under the sign."

She spoke with a nervous voice questioning what would be his response when he didn't respond right away.

"A lion eh? I think it should be changed to a shrimp because of you. Gi hi."

His laugh resonated deep within his diaphragm moving his chest along with his laughter.

"D-Don't be mean!"

She pinched his palm effetely quieting him for the moment being. He immediately retaliated by lightly pinching her cheek pulling on it playfully. Levy tilted her head back matching his ruby eyes with her bright hazel ones making him quit his teasing.

"What about you?"

"I guess I'm the same as you. Mom said I was a lion, maybe what she meant."

Her eyes widened while listening to him speak. He'd never spoken a word about familiar ties and she wasn't going to miss out on this opportunity.

"Can you tell me about her?"

Levy moved her position sitting side saddle on his lap still looking up at him attentively.

"My mom?"

"Yes."

His body tensed up and he could no longer look her in the eyes. The body language he emitted spoke louder than the word 'no' could say when repeated over and over. The blunette saw his temperament shift and moved off of his lap giving him space.

"I'm sorry! Of course you don't have to answer that, I was just wondering but I probably should learn not to ask such things."

She rambled quickly while fidgeting with the shingles on the roof.

"C-Can we just talk about something else?"

She nervously questioned while he didn't reply.

"Um let's see…"

Desperately she tried hard to almost make him forget about how she asked him about the personal subject. She failed at thinking on her feet suddenly making her turn red.

"Oi, don't over heat."

His voice called out while he walked over taking a seat next to her.

"Well she was…"

Gajeel began to speak while Levy held onto every word. An hour past by with Gajeel reminiscing on his memories. At first it was painful, noted by the strain in his voice but when she coaxed at least one embarrassing story, the mood lightened. The conversation began to flow easier while now he forced her to admit embarrassing stories laughing uncontrollably at her stories.

He relaxed until he reached the age in his life where it all shifted and turned upside down. While Gajeel tensed up once more, Levy remained relaxed with the smile caused by the aftermath of constant laughter. While willing to go further, at the moment he refused to be the one to remove that beautiful smile off of her face.

-_Don't push further._

"Do you want to see it?"

Her smile remained giving him the doe eyes that made his mind spin. The joke for that question he was ready to spit out yet her hand on his beat him to it.

"There it is!"

Levy excitingly pointed out tracing lines at the sky.

"Huh? Don't see it."

She raised their held hand up making him trace the lines along with her. Her eyes lit up when pointing at specific bright stars speaking of them as if they were precious beings. While excitingly gazing up at the sky, Gajeel was laying his eyes on something more beautiful – Levy.

Every few facts she would say, she'd turn to the side making sure Gajeel was listening. His gaze made her blush nervously turning back to look up.

"Should I stop talking?"

Levy nervously said.

He suddenly pulled her closer til her head rested on his chest.

"nah. Keep going."

"But I'm getting kinda sleepy."

The blunette spoke in a sleepy voice while cuddling closer to his chest slowly moving her hands onto his chest.

"Did you want to go now?"

"No. I want to stay."

She nuzzled into his shirt while he pulled his coat up higher fully covering her body.

* * *

**A/N: **

**so i wanted to add just a chapter of their relationship so here it is!**

**also; it doesn't state either of their birthdays so that's up for interpretation. in that case i decided to make them both Leo's as i'm a Leo! (yay July/August babies, mostly august~) Yes i do have the Leo celestial key! i love Loke so it fit wonderfully!**


	6. onyx

**kinda glad this chapter is over; it was the hardest one for me to write and possibly the worst. (ehh, i think i said that in the last one) **

**but enjoy! the story will pick up from here and eventually split into alternate endings~**

* * *

Levy tossed and turned profusely in her bed effectively pushing her blanket down onto the ground. She woke from her half-asleep state sitting up on the edge of the bed. For the past two days, she had been unable to properly get a goodnight's sleep. She'd been spoiled to the point of no return and no bed could possibly replace the comfort of his arms. They slowly embraced her in the night providing the perfect amount of warmth that radiated between their bodies. The blankets she kicked off were no match.

The blunette decided she could no longer be in the bed that made her feel oh so alone from the vast unoccupied space.

The loneliness brought her out onto the balcony where the cold breeze stung. She neglected to put on anything else but the shorts and cami she had went to bed in. It had been the same temperature all week yet without a body to be with, the cold air began to hurt. With the wind picking up speed, it would be wise to return in but she remained out leaning over the railing sighing. The bright light from regulus caught her attention.

"Gajeel…"

She whispered to herself before walking back inside to continue her sleepless night. After all, if she had gotten sick, it would hinder her ability to go and see him.

At the same time, Gajeel flipped over in his bed before angrily getting up. The thing that was missing was a petite body wrapped in his arms that he held like the most precious doll.

He opted for going outside to look at the sky that the small girl once made him look up at it. While starting at the stars, he replayed the last moment they were together. The pitch of her voice was even exact on how it could slightly get higher when she spoke about the stars that fascinated her.

"This is stupid."

He grumbled while walking back inside but a bright light stopped him. The brightest star in the constellation that Levy made a point to speak passionately about, was twinkling.

* * *

"Levy!"

Lucy walked into Levy's room fully expecting to have to wake up the young princess like always. Yet his time she was wide awake at her desk fidgeting with the bracelet Gajeel had given her as a replacement for eating hers. The man was fascinating to say the least.

The past few days had slowly broken the petite blunette down so Lucy came as a beacon of release.

She thought she would never want anyone else to know about her secret but she didn't hide the bracelet now like before. In a way, unconsciously, she wanted it off her chest.

"Hey Lev, what's that?"

Lucy peaked over her shoulder.

Levy's heart raced forcing her to slightly stutter her explanation.

"I-I…just bought it a few days ago."

She turned around smiling while continuing to suffer in silence ultimately unable to say more.

The bags under Levy's eyes didn't shock Lucy but the tinge of sadness in her eyes worried the blonde.

"Levy…are you oka—"

Levy knew she couldn't lie to her friend once more.

"I'm sorry Lu, I have to get ready."

She hurried into the bathroom to get ready for their outing.

Lucy brushed it off and sat at her desk while she waited. She flipped aimlessly through the study books on her desk. While just scanning through the pages, she almost over looked a hidden page in the dust jacket.

Water running from the shower could still be heard so she decided to take a peak – just one quick peak.

-_hmm, what's this?_

Lucy unfolded the page of the ripped map. A thin pencil mark was drawn over to make a path from the castle to a small town on the outskirts called 'Luster Leaf.'

With Lucy being less sheltered, she had heard the rumors that spread along with that town that everyone was so willing to overlook.

-_just a rumor, right?_

"Hey Lu, what are you doing?"

In the midths of her thoughts, Lucy neglected to notice the blunette walking out drying her hair with a towel.

She started the blonde forcing her to hide the map under books.

"Just doodling."

A not so innocent smile convinced her along with a small paper of crude drawings.

* * *

The pair made their way around the city shopping for Levy's birthday in a two weeks' time.

Lucy would take glances at the blunette mentally questioning her intentions and hidden agendas. She had slightly changed within the last few months but she had been unwilling to admit it stating she didn't know why she would say something like that. In reality, her mood had shifted slightly where she would practically beg for night fall where before she'd fear the loneliness.

Yet maybe she thought it was all in her head and eventually she'd return to her former self. Her sweetness was always radiating just like usually making Lucy assume she was wrong. This was just a clever façade that hid the loneliness building up when she was away from him.

Deep in her heart, she tried to ignore the feeling and this would work just for a brief moment. A loud sigh escaped her lips that suddenly broke the silence in their walk.

"Something on your mind Lev?"

The blonde turned to her friend.

"No, I'm fine."

A beat of nervous sweat ran down her forehead while lying to her became slowly easier.

Her focus slowly shifted onto a hobby store. In the window display was a black dragon plush that drew her right in. Her eyes lit up for a moment like a child tasting candy for the first time. She rushed in to snatch it up like if it were golden. They ruby eyes on the plush immediately reminded her of her special ruby eyed dragon.

While levy clutched the plush, Lucy's suspicions rose. She had perked up from her earlier low incident.

After hours of shopping that Levy shockingly survived, she made it back home.

Much to her dismay, the staff carried all of their purchased items up to her room. It always bothered her yet recently even more it made her uncomfortable. So she out right refused when they tried to take her stuffed animal away.

* * *

Levy spent a few minutes clutching the stuffed animal in her arms trying to get some comfort from it.

"Lady Levy."

A double knock followed by the call of her name.

"Come in."

She set the dragon to her side while Capricorn entered silently escorted her to into her father's private office. Access was not permitted to anyone past a certain long corridor so along with the silence, the whole situation sparked fear inside her.

"F-Father?"

A nervous call she gave while lightly knocking on the door while the door slowly opened itself allowing entrance.

"Come in Levy."

Levy walked forward stopping a few feet from her own father who was seated at his desk. She kept her distance as if he were a stranger.

"I'll be going away for a month to the south."

"But what about my birthda-"

"And Jellal will be watching over you."

"Jellal?"

He cut her off at the last moment not allowing her to continue.

"Yes I know but I don't want to hear it. I have business to attend to."

His harsh words made the blunette look down as she was unable to look him in the eye any further without having tears streaming down her face.

"Of course."

"Now you can leave."

He gestured with a swift hand to take her leave.

Those few words they exchanged brought her to a lower level than before. The only few times she'd ever get some affection was on her birthday. Well what he called affection and what unfortunately became normal to her. She still wanted that parental approval.

* * *

The sun began to set when all was settled. The weight of the day and lack of sleep sent her running to her bed and clenching the dragon. Once behind closed and locked doors, she muffled her cries into the stuffed animal.

-_Why is he doing this to me?_

_-Can I still sneak out with Jellal watching over me?_

The questions she asked herself while sobbing. Honestly, the second question became more important to her in the moment. With her cousin Jellal set to watch over her, would she be able to sneak away? Her father never paid much attention to her so being gone for a few hours was easy. Maybe even being gone for a few days would matter much to him either.

She held the dragon tightly to her chest. The stuffed animal was no substitution for the real thing but it slightly helped for the moment being.

"Gajeel…"

She'd mumble in her forced sleep. Being so lonely actually helped as no one was around to hear her.

She tossed and turned for about an hour before waking up with a craving in her heart.

-_No more of this._

Levy snuck away once more maybe for the last time in the next few weeks. The thought of being unable to see him made her stomach turn.

* * *

"_Can I help you Miss Lucy?" _

_A maid with pink pixie cut hair answered the front door. _

"_I just came to drop some of Levy's stuff off. If I don't do it now, then I'll soon forget."_

_Lucy laughed slightly at her forgetfulness while Virgo allowed her inside. She made her way up to what now was an empty room. _

"_Levy?"_

_The blonde called out asking a few more times if someone was there. _

_-how strange. She's probably busy. I guess I'll come back another day. _

_Lucy began walking out looking forward to going home to a hot shower before a ruffling could be heard. It was coming from the back where she went to go check. _

"_Levy? Is that you?"_

_Levy frequently tended to her garden like she used to with her mother so it wasn't odd for her run away between the plants. _

_Lucy stopped in her tracks when she saw the person she sought, yet she was in a crouched position as if hiding. That was an odd sight to say the least. _

_The blunette quickly ran making her way back to the stable where she made her quick getaway. _

_The blonde pouted at her actions yet was compelled to follow. The trek wasn't very long but she was still a bit behind the blunette._

Levy quickly made her way back to Gajeel.

"Levy?"

Her scent, he could smell from a mile away making him rush to the entrance of the town.

"Oi, shrimp, you didn't say you were comin' today."

Gajeel laughed to himself while he waited for her to come closer.

Levy didn't say a word but instead ran into his arms while hers wrapped around his waist. He looked down at the petite body embracing him. She hid her face in his chest taking in his scent that she had missed. His scent made her neglect the fact that she might not be able to make appearances that often. That fact was put into the back of her head as she was enjoying her moment too much.

-While keeping safe distance, behind some trees, Lucy watched her every movement. She watched as the blunette run into a tall all black figure's arms. The blonde was left speechless and confused as to what her friend was doing.

Gajeel couldn't pick up Lucy's lingering scent as he was too captivated by the blunette in his arms.

Her eyes meet his as he took note of the sleepiness under her eyes.

"Have you been taking care of yourself?"

He moved her slightly back taking note of her checking if she's genuinely fine half-heartily not believing her nod.

"I'm just a bit tired."

"Sleepy eh? Did you just come to sleep with me?

He spoke with a grin teasing her before she turned her head to the side blushing at his accurate statement.

"Gi hi. Let's go."

He picked her up tossing her over his shoulder ignoring her cries to be put down while he carried her to his house.

-Lucy tried to get closer but risked detection, instead she started making her way back trying to decide what to do with the new information.

In his room, he set her down surprisingly gentle pulling the blanket up covering her before moving back.

Levy looked up at him confused.

"Aren't you getting in?"

"Nah. I'll just go over there..."

He started walking out before a small hand stopped him. She shook her head disapproving.

"No, get in here."

He shook his head trying to hide the pink tint on his cheeks.

"If that's what you want, princess."

He teasingly said before happily complying with her demand. Desperately, he tried not to immediately place his hands on her. Yet she made the first move. She laid her head on his chest cuddling up to him. The tenseness of his body evaporated into a natural flow.

Sleep quickly overcame the two as for the first time in the past few days, they slept well in each others arms.

Despite the room stripped of all the luxuries available at the castle, this small place was home to the blunette.

* * *

-_there, you've had your fill._

Levy made a mental note as she made her way back into the castle's courtyard. Scanning around, no one was in sight and it was safe enough to sneak back in undetected as the sun slowly began to kiss the horizon. Her walk back was leisurely for a moment as she spotted some of her favorite flowers blooming.

"Maybe these would look grea—"

"Princess?"

A sweet female voice rang out startling the petite girl making her fall back.

"Oh no princess, are you okay?"

Virgo immediately helped her back to her feet brushing her off.

"I apologize princess, I think you should punish me now."

She bent over while Levy disagreed several times waving her hands in front of her.

"No no Virgo, just please don't let anyone know I was here."

Of course princess. Just one more thing, a letter specifically addressed to you is waiting at your desk."

"For me?"

Levy looked puzzled as to why anyone would have personal business with her. Any letters to the princess were taken care of by staff and none ever made it to her except for this one.

"Thank you Virgo, I'll go see what it's about now."

They exchanged smiles before the blunette made her way back into her room undetected except for the one incident outside.

Feeling more rejuvenated, the blunette gleefully took the letter ignoring the suspicious lack of return address.

She hummed a slight tune while beginning to read it. Her eyes scanned the words not making much of them before they suddenly hit her making her heart stop for a moment.

"_**I know you've made contact with him…"**_


	7. scarlet

"_**I know you've made contact with him…"**_

The words that made Levy shriek back while tossing the letter on the ground. She cringed away from it as it tossing it would make the looming problem go away.

"Maybe I read it wrong."

She picked up the paper once more cautiously as if it were laced with poison. Her heart raced quickly while continuing to read it once more.

"_**You've crossed the gates of hell. Walk away and be happy or continue and regret each decision from here on out." **_

She read it over and over repeating each word wanting them to reveal their meaning. Multiple emotions flew through her, suddenly shifting from one to another.

"I-It's just a cruel joke."

She said out loud to herself half-heartedly wishing to believe herself and needing reassurance from the invisible forces around her til she nervously laughed.

"W-What if it's real? Who would follow me?"

The questions made her legs shiver and fall on her knees from the overwhelming questions.

"What do they want? Who would send this?"

Her thoughts ended on this bad note as tears began to well in her eyes. She could feel physical pain in her chest like the words physically assaulted her. No matter the minutes that would pass, Levy couldn't shake the feeling.

"Princess?"

A light knock came from the floor forcing her to fight back the tears.

"Y-Yes?"

She said with a slight sniffle.

"Breakfast is read-"

Levy suddenly opened the door.

"Thank you. I'll be right there."

She faked a smile with her best acting skills.

"Anything princess."

Virgo began to walk away after bowing yet a timid voice stopped her from continuing any further.

"Wait. Can you please find out who sent this? I'd like to reply."

The blunette kept her smile trying not to raise any suspicions.

"Of course princess, right away."

They went their separate ways with Levy making her way into the dining room. She walked up to the long table centered in the middle of the room. She was expecting her father but he was missing. In his place sat her cousin Jellal at the head of the table. Jellal even when seated, was still able to tower over the petite girl even though they were not far in age. They essentially matched hair color so they were more usually confused for siblings. In this sense, Jellal took an over protective stance towards her.

"Take a seat Levy."

She nodded while tensing up at the sound of his voice. From the distance, the blunette felt his eyes on her. Even despite plates of their breakfast presented before them, his eyes didn't move.

"Relax Levy."

He broke the tense silence between them.

"You look so tense, _I'm only here to interrogate you."_

"W-What?"

The petite blunette's heart began to race knowing he was going to say something terrible and it just happened.

"I said that I'm _not _here to interrogate you."

"Oh…yes of course."

Her heart began to slow down to a normal pace while she shook her head slightly trying to get into the right state of mind.

"I'll just be watching over you for a while."

He took a sip of his coffee giving her a look of knowing more than he was leading on. The look made her more uncomfortable than relaxed.

"So hopefully we re-connect like when we were younger."

"I'd like that."

She said with a weak smile while her mind was somewhere else entirely.

They both continued eating with light conversation not scratching any deep surface of each other's lives. Thankfully, Jellal was called off leaving Levy alone to finally take a breath before Virgo quietly came up behind Levy startling her.

"Princess?"

"Yes Virgo?"

"I haven't specifically pin pointed who sent it but it came from someone inside the building."

Levy pondered on who running each potential person insider her mind before coming up with a blank.

"Hopefully this next letter clears it up but don't worry, I'm still investigating."

"Thank you once more."

She smiled while nervously accepting the unmarked letter. She clutched the letter tightly while slowly walking back dreading its contents.

The blunette quickly and swiftly closed the door behind her before digging into the letter.

"_**Or you can get me out of here and I can reverse the effects."**_

_**-**__reverse?_

"_**Come and meet me in the dungeon or else I'll rat you out. How perfect would it be for the prized princess to be involved in such fowl things…to say the least." **_

Levy's heart stopped for a moment. A lumped grew in her throat while she read on trying to weigh her options while doing so. She had no other choice, her secret was going to be exposed if she just ignored it. Well maybe, but better not to take the risk.

"_**You'll know who when you get here." **_

The letter ended with the ominous statement. How could she know who to talk to?

* * *

Levy remained for the rest of the day, completely on edge. The smallest questionable sound would completely startle her when locked in her room. It didn't come much of a surprise when Virgo returned a few hours later conforming the information from the letter. It did come from the dungeon deep underground.

* * *

"Jellal?"

"Come in."

Levy opened his door slightly peaking in.

"You can come in."

"No thank you. I just wanted to tell you good night."

"Oh…well goodnight then Levy. Would you like someone to escort you back to your room?"

Jellal stood from his chair walking towards her before Levy put her hands up deflecting him.

"No no. I'll be fine."

She shut the door carefully standing outside for a moment til the light went out from inside. The blunette looked around making her way back down the correct hallway but past her door and into a forbidden corridor. She walked down the multiple flights of winding stairs for about half an hour before reaching the dark bottom crudely lit by a lone torch picking it up for light.

She gulped nervously taking one last deep breath before stepping inside. She'd never been inside avoiding the place like the plague.

The large wooden doors hid the inmates only allowing a small iron barred window to the outside world. While on her tippy toes, she peaked inside for a moment trying to find the mystery person.

-_How am I supposed to know?_

Levy sighed confused before deciding to check out a few more cells out of fear for being exposed. The look on the fowl men's faces struck fear deep into her heart each and every time they'd look into her eyes screaming for release. Each step she took deeper into the building made her want to run back twice as fast. The cold darkness of the brick walls and musty air was not place for any lady.

-_Only one more cell._

The blunette reached up peeking into the window that the door labeled as 'inmate # 181195.' The large male figure was different from the others and apparently didn't bother to or care about the noise the other inmates were making because of her presence.

Was she supposed to speak to him? Who was he?

She sighed once more before getting back down on the two feet stepping away from the window.

"You're here."

A deep voice brought her attention back up to a male who startled her.

"W-Who are you?"

The blunette's voice became shaky while studying his appearance. His piercing ruby eyes along with chiseled jaw peaked her interest. She'd only seen those two characteristics in only one person before –_Gajeel. _

He caught her staring knowing she answered her own question.

"I'm exactly who you think I am, that brat's father."

-_father?_

Levy's heart beat quicker while staring up at him with fear his gaze would cause. They were soulless and void of any humanity unlike the ones she cherished.

"I'm guessing he never spoke of me, ungrateful brat."

"But how?"

* * *

Levy spent an hour attentively listening hanging onto every word he spoke while her back laid on the door. His explanation shattered her heart into an uncountable number of pieces feeling an intensive amount of pain.

"No…no."

She whispered to herself over and over wishing desperately to forget about the expiation she had just heard. It made her physically ill releasing her inner pain as she threw herself onto her bed via crying.

The night brought a half asleep state that played nightmares that were actually the past few hour's events.

"_Just get me out of here and I can cure him. Then you can have him to his former self."_

_Words have never sounded sweeter while she tried to hide her excitement at that statement. Gajeel could be hers and only hers and she could be his. _

"_I promise." _

No matter the disgusting things she was told, her opinion hadn't changed on the dragon. Now the perfect opportunity came to get him to his former self. The excitement and nervousness kept her awake for the rest of the night.

* * *

Just as the sun rose, Levy darted from her room and into the library exhausting each and every reference text.

Capricorn would pass by every few hours satisfied at the young princess' sudden interest in the royal records allowing her to absorb all of the necessary information vital for the future ruler of the country.

In reality, the blunette was enveloping herself in studying legal matters for the fight she would soon have on her hands.

She remained like this for the remainder of the day only moving to stretch momentarily getting quickly back to work.

Once the sun set, Jellal frequently checked up on the blunette pestering her til she agreed to leave her work for dinner. Levy was for the most, very fidgety desperately wanting to get back to her books. The impression she gave off was a cold one that yelled to anyone she needed to be alone.

The staff let her be for the remainder of the night at the request of Jellal.

Levy took the opportunity to sneak away and give Gajeel the good news. She stuffed the documents into her purse before setting off through her usual path towards the soon to not be iron dragon.

"Gajeel! Gajeel!"

Levy's excited voice broke through the sound of lone crickets chirping as she ran towards him embracing him tightly.

"Hey shrimp, what's got you so worked up?"

He questioned while she caught her breath from running quickly.

"I've got amazing news. Your effects can be reversed!"

The blunette's voice hiked up slightly in excitement cheerfully saying the words.

"Wait what?"

Almost not believing it, Gajeel looked down deep into her glistening hazel eyes almost being able to picture his future with her if it were true.

"How?!"

He almost begged for her to continue holding her by the shoulders.

"Your father contact me and…"

Gajeel could suddenly hear anything else after her first statement. His mind flooded with painful memories of the past forcing him to take a step back away from her.

"I can't believe you've never told me about him, we could have fixed this sooner!"

Her voice was just barley registering in his mind when he lashed out.

"What's wrong with you?!"

Gajeel began rhetorically questioning Levy who immediately took a step back in fear from not getting the reaction she was expecting.

"Me? I don't kno-"

"Yes, why would you do that?!"

He leaned in close making Levy nervously sweat wanting to run back as soon as possible. The tears welling in her eyes finally stopped his verbal assault.

"Why? I-I just wanted to help."

She lightly stammered her words while sniffling. He reached over placing his thumb on her cheek giving her slight cooling on her cheeks from the pad of this finger. For a moment, she winced back from his touch but his bright ruby eyes calmed her fear.

"Don't cry. You just hit a sensitive nerve."

He tried to look away but her eyes kept him in.

"I didn't know."

Levy wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I should have told you."

* * *

"And that's why I over reacted."

Gajeel finished his hour long recollection of what was his torturous childhood wanting to stop every few minutes when Levy began crying once again. This was important though to understand and he had to suffer along with her.

"No, you didn't over react. I just messed up."

The blunette lowered her head into her hands wishing to disappear from her complicated life and the bizarre turn it had taken.

"I should have told you earlier. Just ignore him I guess."

The realization of his father's threat came back to mind making her gasp.

"He threatened me. I can't."

She mumbled into her hands starting to sob before Gajeel forced her to look up at him.

"What was that?"

He knew his father would stop at nothing to get what he wanted and would somehow get his hands on this little fairy. She deserved none of the treatment he feared she soon would receive.

"He said he'd let this be known."

Levy pointed between her and Gajeel.

Then suddenly the most painful solution popped into his mind.

"Stay away from me. Deny all accusations and don't come back."

The words almost choked him up as he immediately regretted saying them knowing she would take that path in a heartbeat.

"Don't be stupid! I can't do that."

Levy snapped back wanting desperately to shut him up but he kept going with the words that stung.

"Yes you can. Go home and pretend this never happened."

He sternly said slightly pushing her away.

"Please stop, please stop."

Levy muttered softly over and over speaking over him.

"Why? What's wrong with you?"

"I just can't let you go, there's something that I desperately want and need. You probably don't understand but –"

He laid his hand under her chin lifting her head up and planting a sudden kiss on her lips effectively quieting her. Her cheeks lit up a bright red countering her azure hair before breaking the kiss.

"W-What was that?"

Levy softly shyly questioned while her lips tingled from her first kiss.

"Seriously, for a princess you're not that smart. Gi hi."

He teased her allowing for the tense moment to relax while he tousled her hair.

"S-Shut up."

She stammered from slight embarrassment before laying her hands on his cheeks now stealing a kiss from him making him stop laughing. The kiss began to deepen getting more passionately instinctually running her tongue over his lower lip begging for entrance before Gajeel moved away before it went further.

Levy clenched his shirt excitingly looking up at him with her embarrassment faded away.

"Let's run away!"

The blunette pitched the idea while in the spur of the moment making Gajeel laugh slightly at her brash decisions.

"You're wild when you're confused."

He tried to calm her down preventing her actually being dead set on the idea.

"But listen, we're going to be okay."  
"We just have to be."

* * *

With new found determination, Levy set out to make it right for her and Gajeel no matter the price.

Once the sun rose the next morning, she set her long thought about plan into action.

Levy spent since the early morning til late night advocating for the man only known as inmate #181195 to be expelled from the kingdom. She stated he was not even human enough to be take care of by the citizens in his cell. She laid out facts after facts of his vicious crimes, all this was taken in and no objections were made as no one dared to question the validly of the second in command. The petite girl ruled with an iron fist that rivaled her father's when she wanted to.

"Don't believe that bitch! She's hidi—"

They didn't allow him to continue as he was bound on Levy's orders. At first it was painful to see the man that resembled hers in such a cruel position but it had to be done. The sudden passion radiating from the blunette sparked interest in Jellal as to why.

While she was deep in the trial, Jellal snuck away into the small town he'd never even thought twice about going into. From the records announced to the public and to him, the spawn in the experiment perished and was promptly taken care of. The abandoned town gave the impression as such. Aside from a few fresh tracks, the town was physically void of a human presence.

* * *

-_in the morning just before then sun rose. _

_Levy quietly made her way to the back courtyard leave those she passed by under the impression of just checking up on her horses. Instead, she passed by the stable and into the woods where she met with Gajeel. _

"_Please remain here. Who's telling the military won't take a peak?"_

_Levy spoke softly while looking up at her half asleep dragon. _

"_Such a pain."_

_He tried to rub the sleepiness out of his eyes while Levy adjusted his coat keeping him covered. _

"_It will be over soon."_

_A smile grew on the corner of her lips while completing the last of the buttons. _

* * *

The verdict was presented and to spare his pathetic life, he was to be shipped off to an uncharted island prison and into solitary confident. She pleaded for this verdict partially out of guilt, deep in her heart, she couldn't be the cause of his death. No matter his disgusting actions, he in a sick way brought her to Gajeel. A second of guilt passed her while that thought crossed her mind but like a teenager in love, she ignored it.

Once home, the staff especially Capricorn, praised her involvement in politics noting her potential. The guilt came back once more from what she had just done.

While under the darkness of night, Levy retreated back into the woods to find the iron dragon.

Minutes before, Gajeel sat high on a tree branch seeing the bright lights of the castle. The lively sounds coming from the building brought him more sadness than excitement from being close to the blunette. In that moment, he wanted to leave before she came back to him. She was too good for the darkness that would be her life with him and deserved the life she currently had. The pureness of her heart out weighted her pedigree and she deserved not to be spoiled.

-_Whatever I say, she's mine. I'm selfish, a selfish bastard._

* * *

**_Welp_ that didn't turn out entirely how I wanted it to. hopefully it's not too bad!**


	8. pearl

The mental fight ensued that brought Gajeel to a difficult decision. Leave now or forever hold in his concerns. He started to pace around before hearing the sweetest voice calling out.

"Gajeel!"

Levy tried to contain her excitement while making her way into the back woods searching for her dragon.

"Gajeel?"

The blunette called out with a tinge of worry in her voice when she couldn't initially find him. While looking around for a few more seconds, she saw the dark cloak she desperately wanted to see.

"Keep your voice down shrimp."

Gajeel turned around just in time to accept her embrace and wipe the tears that started welling in the corner of her eyes.

"I couldn't find you."

"Sorry 'bout that, couldn't hear you down there. Gi hi."

A soft giggle fell from her lips causing the rare seen smile from him.

_-As long as she's smiling then I'll keep her._

"Let's get goin'"

Gajeel demanded while separating himself from the petite girl.

"Oh wait!"

Levy picked up a pot of two sunflowers she kept behind a tree for this moment.

"What's that for?"

"For our house of course."

The blunette smiled for a moment before realized what she had just said.

_-Did he hear that?_

_-Did she just say ours?_

A tinge of pink brushed against his cheeks before turning away.

"Fine, but I'm not carrying it."

"That's fine because no one asked you to."

Levy retorted before walking slowly struggling to carry the surprisingly heavy pot. Yet she refused to complain about it. Gajeel turned snickering at her struggle before forcing it from her hands easily able to carry it without breaking a sweat.

"Come on."

Gajeel began to walk away before noticing the petite body not next to him.

"I'm not carrying you too."

* * *

Even as he grumbled all the way home, the walk back was better with the blunette on his back. She was light but her grip was tight around his waist, she wasn't going to easily let go. Her arms she draped over his shoulders while falling asleep due to the ride. With one hand, he carried the flowers and laid his free hand over hers squeezing it every few steps until she finally squeezed his back.

Once home, Gajeel made sure to set the flowers down carefully. He knew he wouldn't live to see tomorrow if he did anything to them. Once gently laying Levy in bed, she turned to her side allowing Gajeel to move the stray hairs from her face to behind her ear. Just in time, the moonlight shinned softly on her face highlighting her perfect pale skin.

"Ga…Gajeel."

She softly mumbled in her sleep before taking a hold of his hand.

"Fine."

Gajeel was not one to fight against the princess. He slid himself into bed while the half asleep Levy cuddled herself into his chest nuzzling her nose against it taking a deep breath in while Gajeel fell asleep embracing her petite body not letting her go anytime soon without a proper cuddle.

After painfully leaving Gajeel once more in the early morning, the blunette maid the lonely trek back. Their time had been cut short like always, the daylight slowly became their mortal enemy. Many times Levy wished for this privileged curse to be over and just spend as much time as possible where she actually wanted to be.

The blunette sighed while slowly making her way into her room holding her shoes in order not to make a sound. She let out the breath she held in while closing the door behind her successfully making it back without being caught.

"Levy?"

Lucy called out from Levy's bed that she was laying on. The blonde was waking up from a nap she took while waiting for the blunette.

"Why are you still in your clothes from last night?"

Lucy asked while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Oh…I-I just…"

Levy rubbed the back of her head while nervously laughing.

"Levy…I saw you…"

Lucy looked down softly speaking while fidgeting with her fingers not knowing exactly how to phrase the rest of her speech.

A knock on the door saved the blunette from what Lucy was about to reveal.

"Princess?"

Virgo popped her head through the door laying her eyes on the blunette.

"Am I interrupting? Princess please punish me."

"Not necessary Virgo."

"Then later, for now you need to get going for your last dress fitting. You too Miss Lucy."

"R-Right. We can talk later Lu."

Levy smiled brightly. That smile hadn't been on her face for years despite her intense curiosity, Lucy decided to let Levy eventually tell her herself. While she was alive and well, she had little business in her affairs.

"Lev, you're going to look so perfect!"

Lucy squealed while looking up at Levy who was on a pedestal in her birthday gown.

"Are you sure it isn't too much?"

Levy began turning picking up the train of her dress. The gold decorative leaves on her bust turned onto her back cascading down into the bustling tulle giving her the appearance of a princess of the forest.

"No no, don't change a thing!"

"Maybe a few things…"

Levy patted around her chest while looking at Lucy in her pink and white dress that she filled out perfectly needing very little alteration.

"Stop it Lev, you're going to be the envy of all so just enjoy yourself."

Lucy gave her friend a sincere smile that the blunette reciprocated half-heartedly.

"I just wish…"

The blonde stood to embrace the blunette.

"I know Levy…just no tears, this is a joyous occasion. You look beautiful and I'll have to be fending off every male looking your way because you're stuck with me."

"Of course Lu."

The pair laughed at Levy's worry calming her slightly.

* * *

"Levy?"

Jellal searched around for the blunette of the hour.

"Jellal? I'll be there soon, I just have to zip my dress."

Jellal waiting outside of Levy's room unnecessarily guarding her and waited hours for her appearance. After many hours spend prepping Levy's hair, she finally made it out.

Jellal spun her around taking in the petite beauty who was now 18 and a woman. She was no longer that little girl who he could play with and hit every corner from her clumsiness. So he didn't waste a moment voicing his concerns.

"I should have seen the dress before."

He spoke about the open back which he would immediately cover if he knew how to sew.

"Jellal please…"

Levy was now blushing from the teasing he was giving her.

Both blunettes walked in unison with her arm around his while being escorted to the main ball. The vast room had been beautifully and tastefully decorated to Levy's exact desire. Levy pitched her vague idea of a 'garden, forest, fairy' theme unable to fully describe the idea she had in her mind. From a far, Levy laid her eyes on her fantasy. The vines climbed up the white pillars which held up decorative white curtains only to open at her arrival. Hours upon hours were poured into making the space as majestic as possible. The staff gladly did this for the blunette they all loved.

The announcement was made announcing the arrival of the prized princess. From the balcony, she was well received by the massive crowd of the countries hire-ups. The air was light glistening with soft sparkles accentuating the fantasy. As she made her way down the stairs greeting the mass.

Even with all of the smiling faces, Levy was missing one particular mug.

"Shrimp."

A faint voice came from the distance causing Levy to immediately turn around. She searched around for the wild head of raven locks she could swear was calling out.

"Shrimp…Levy…"

* * *

The lone dragon-esque man sat on the roof looking out into the distance eyeing the bright lights coming from the castle. Even from a far, it was bubbly and lively, a complete contrast from the dark and dismal place life had so crudely bestowed upon him.

He sighed while banding his balled up fist on the shingles breaking a few while venting his anger at the world.

"Shrimp…Levy…"

Gajeel clutched a small object in his hand before swiftly exiting making his way back into the woods as the cloaked figure.

* * *

"Ga-Gajeel?"

Levy turned partially speaking his name in excitement before being a bit disappointed from the blonde hair before her.

"Lu?"

"Did you hear what I was saying?"

Lucy questioned by the spaced out look on the blunette's face.

-_Gajeel? Is that the man in the black cloak?  
_"I did but can you say it once more?"  
Levy nervously laughed with a slight smile. Lucy shook her head slightly.

"I just said I was looking all around for you after you came down. We haven't been around each other like we used to."

Thoughts of Gajeel distracting her came to the blunette as she spent their sleepover nights with him instead.

"I'm sorry Lu…."

"Oh don't worry about it Lev!"

Lucy embraced her tightly before starting to ramble.

"After this we need to be around more often, who knows how long we have."

Strangely she said it in an almost cheerful voice as she clearly was the only one excited for Levy's rule.

"O-Of course."

Levy tried her hardest to put on a brave happy smile.

The continued to join the festivities trying extremely hard to enjoy herself.

She was warmly received by family members and sought after by prospective husbands. The finest male specimens of all the land showed up for the petite beauty. Each one fought between each other for the opportunity to dance with the princess.

Jellal was on high alert ready to pull away any male who wanted to hang onto the blunette for more than the time _he _had allotted. His anguish was slowly put to rest as Levy, as kindly as possible, rejected each and every one. While she wouldn't admit to anymore, her heart had been already claimed. Not all the wooing in the world would change her mind from the rough dragon.

Once the moon hit its highest point of the night shining brightly, Levy stepped out for much needed fresh air.

Jellal allowed her to have her moment alone when he saw her dwelling in her garden walking around in her own world.

"Mom…"

Levy crouched down carefully cupping a rose in full bloom.

"I can't believe I made it all this time without you."

Gajeel peered from behind the wooden entrance, he listened in closely paying no mind to privacy.

"I just feel so alone…"  
He suddenly cleared his throat loudly interrupting her moment feeling slightly offended. Levy feel back from being startled so suddenly.

"W-Who's there?"

The blunette slowly picked herself up while trembling from the unknown waiting for her in the forest.

"Oi, don't start fearing me now."

Gajeel's voice that Levy automatically knew, made her heart start racing. She followed his steps til the trees masked their presence from the outside world.

"What are you doing here?"

"Tsk, I'll leave then."

Gajeel flipped his hood back up taking a step away from her before being stopped by a petite hand grabbing his.

"No don't go."

"So you want me?"

"Ehh?! I-I didn—"

Levy immediately let go of his hand and became flustered from his sudden choice of words. Gajeel quickly quieted her stammering with a peck to her lips. This was the last confidant move he'd make. When the pulled away, Levy placed her fingertips on her lips blushing from the sudden act of affection.

"H-Here."

The raven haired man nervously said before handing her a small white velvet pouch tied with a golden string.

"What's this?"

The blunette held it in her hands.

"Just a gift, but you might not like it so…"

He tried to reach to take it back but she moved it away. The last gift she had gotten was just tossed at her and not nearly as beautifully presented as this one, she wasn't going to give it back. Slowly she opened it while speaking.

"Of course I'll—"

The blunette stopped herself while she pulled out a silver band. The small ring was beautifully and noticeably hand crafted with much care. On the inside was the Leo symbol engraved. Her bright hazel eyes looked up into his ruby ones unable to speak.

Her heart raced clenching the ring hoping not to drop it from her trembling hands.

"Don't be so nervous, I'm not goin' to get down on one knee."

"I-I wasn't thinking that, but explain."

Levy slowly began sliding the ring onto her right ring finger before Gajeel stopped her. He took the ring and slipped it onto her proper ring finger on her left hand.

-_It's perfect, perfect right here. _

He held her hand for a moment hoping she wouldn't quickly force it off. She looked up to him more confused than ever as to what was his angle.

"I know this might sound off but…"

Levy looked up cupping his face in her petite hands. They spoke no further but their gaze told all. The blunette was on cloud nine finally understanding what he struggled to say.

"I know what you mean. I understand it all and I feel the same. I'm promised only to you."

They placed their foreheads together simply basking in their quiet moment.

"Levy!"

A female and male voice identified as Jellal and Lucy called out in unison.

"Your cheering squad is calling, go."

Gajeel sounded like he demanded her to do so. To this, Levy slightly pouted while swatting his chest.

"No you go, that's a royal order."

She stood her ground looking up at him from her much lower stance resulting in his laugh she'd never get tired of.

"Only this one time half-pint princess, Gi hi."

Gajeel stole one final kiss before sinking into the darkness.

The blunette easily snuck around meeting Lucy and Jellal at the back door.

Once inside, Levy finally began to allow herself to have fun for the first time this night. The pair of best friends enjoyed the spread of food and their own company.

Everyone danced the night away completely oblivious to the new metal suspiciously sported on the blunette's finger.

* * *

Lucy stayed over for one of their once common sleep overs. Yet the blonde crashed right away once entering her room around 4 am. This left the blunette laid in bed cuddling her stuffed animal dragon under one arm while gazing at her ring. She moved her hand allowing it to catch moonlight slightly glistening. Slowly, she fell happily into her slumber for the night.

* * *

Only an hour of peaceful sleep was gifted to her until nightmares made an unwelcomed appearance.

~_Inside of Levy's dream._

"…_If this is your will and yours alone, say I do."_

_A priest stood before her, she panicked once she looked down noticing her attire of a white wedding down. Looking up she noticed her 'groom' as a tall blond. He easily towered over her as the shadows covered any distinctive facial features. Suddenly her own body deceived her, her mind repeatedly said 'no' but the words that were said a loud were 'I do."_

_She tried desperately to run but her legs wouldn't move. Forced to listen to his obviously fake proclamation of his 'undeniable' love for her._

"_Please stop, please stop."_

_She yelled out to him but no one could hear. Tears of fear and frustration began streaming down her face which all the witnessing members mistook for tears of joy ignoring the anguish look on her face._

_Levy spoke no words as all believed she was too choked up in glee to speak. So the ceremony proceeded with the quiet blunette til the moment everyone was waiting for arrived._

"_You many now kiss the bride."_

_He reached over to lay his hand on her cheek. For the first time, she was able to move and swat his hand away._

"Levy! Levy!"

A familiar voice pulled her out of her dream state. She awoke to Lucy hovering over her and her hands up in a defensive manner.

"Are you okay Levy?"

"W-What just happened?"

"You started mumbling in your sleep, something like 'no, stay away' then you started swearing so I came to feel your temperature but you swatted my hand away."

Levy looked around noticing the comfort of her room sighing in relief.

"Just a dream…Just a dream Lu!"

She sat up quickly in her bed before falling back down.

"Levy? Levy?!"

Lucy tried to shake the unresponsive princess awake but to no avail.

"Help, Help!"

* * *

**A/N: first off; I'd like to apologize for a late update...I didn't think it would be so hard to write a chapter on a promise ring but with my past experience, I kinda neglected writing for a few days.**

**-extra note: I changed her age bc I really didn't think the whole age thing through but hopefully that doesn't mess anyone up. Doesn't really change the story only allows for smut~**

**also to Guest: I don't really think I'm rushing into it that much? **

**I just wanted to highlight a few things in the last few chapters:**

**1\. Jellal's intro. which he'll serve a bigger purpose**

**2\. Levy's father leaving for an 'unknown reason' which will be later revealed.**

**3\. Levy &amp; Gajeel finally show feelings to each other.**

**-The way i planned it out, so far there will be around 10 more chapters, possibly more so don't worry ~**

**One last thing. I know I left it off on a cliffhanger once more (Bc I'm a terrible person &amp; I like to leave it on suspense.) I have the next chapter typed up, just have to edit so hopefully I finish later today or tomorrow guaranteed****!**

**whoa I know, long A/N.**

**Thank you for reading~ **


	9. rubio

"Help, Help!"

Lucy cried out and staff was quickly in with Capricorn swiftly taking her to the medical facility. Staff waiting alongside Lucy completely on edge outside of the exam room for any news on the beloved princess.

They waited until the king passed them demanding they get back to their stations leaving Lucy to wait by herself.

"Please let me know how she'd doing when you see her."  
Lucy bowed down before the king who scoffed at her.

"I have no need for her ill. Have her come to me healthy or not at all."

He walked away leaving the blonde in utter shock. Levy had told her of his cruel words darted at her yet she partially didn't believe her. Lucy saw what the whole country say, a kind man who put his daughter above all. The pedestal she was placed on the in the public eye was now quickly forced down under his foot.

She instantly felt terrible for all those times Levy confided in her about her emotional abuse she was receiving. She didn't believe the man was capable of such things. He was loved by all, well now minus one.

* * *

Lucy was finally allowed in to visit the blunette who was laid in bed peacefully sleeping while hooked up to every machine possible.

"She pushed herself once more."

A tall woman with tied up pink hair crept up behind her almost as if intentionally trying make her run away.

"Is she okay? What happened? I mean she looks fine now but will she be fine when she's released…"

Lucy went on asking question after question like any concerned friend would do. Yet his pestering infuriated the medic.

"Get out!"  
She pushed Lucy out after handing her a copy of Levy's medical report.

It stated, "_Fainting due to exhaustion. Recommendation: bed rest for a day, drink plenty of fluids, and no stressful situations_."

Lucy sighed in relief from the situation not being any worse from what she immediately assumed.

* * *

The next day, Lucy came over to check up on Levy bringing along a basket full of get well goodies. While walking up the stairs, she passed by the living room noticing Jellal seated by himself. He looked anxious unable to remain still in his seat. She brushed it off in order to focus on getting Levy better.

She walked into Levy's room taking a seat beside her while she gave off her radiant smile.

"Are you feeling any better?"

Levy nodded while speaking.

"So much better. Can you hand me my water?"

Levy unconsciously accepted the cup with her left hand letting her silver band be visibly seen.

"Levy, what is this?!"

Lucy quickly halted her hand taking a good look at the band and its position on her hand.

"I-It's not what you think!"

The blunette let out a built up deep breath before softly revealing all to her friend. She had to physically shut Lucy's mouth a few times from her gasping trying to prevent anyone from over hearing. The release was welcomed as the built up stress from hiding so long lifted off of her shoulders.

After a few tearful moments that occurred in between, Lucy finally was able to ask.

"You're lying, tell me you're lying Lev."

Levy looked down ashamed of herself while thinking about what she had just admitted. She nodded none the less.

Lucy's stomach slightly turned when she took in the whole situation in letting the words sink in.

She never believed the blunette would get herself into such a predicament. Yet the glimmer in her eyes along with the smile she wore while speaking of him, the blonde couldn't ruin such a sight.

"Lev, no matter what, I'm behind you."

Lucy slightly forced a smile to make her feel more at ease.

"Please, no matter the situation, don't tell anyone."

"My lips are sealed."

"Thank you Lu."

Levy laid back in bed as the sleepiness came over her.

* * *

"I won't allow it!"

Jellal's voiced boomed from down the stairs so suddenly waking Levy. She rubbed her eyes for a moment trying to shake of the sleep while leaving her bed. She walked out making her way towards his voice that soon became over powered by others slowly getting louder.

"You have absolutely no say."

Levy recognized her father's voice while she walked slower hiding behind the wall listening in.

"She wouldn't agree to such a thin—"

An unrecognizable voice cut off Jellal from continuing his argument.

"I mean her no harm, please rest assured of this fact."

-_Where have I heard that voice?_

She tried to peak in without being caught. Her father and Jellal stood facing each other as if ready to brawl. Unfortunately, the third male voice was out of sight.

"From the moment I saw her, I knew there was that connection."

He continued before being stopped by the king.

"Ah it seems she heard the good news herself."

Levy noticed she was caught and tried to hide once more. Though the damage was done and her father walked her in.

Laxus stepped forward more than ready to accept her though Jellal butted in taking Levy into his arms shielding her from the blond.

"Levy get back into bed, you shouldn't be out. You need your rest."

Jellal tried to take her out away from the danger in front of her. Levy trusted in Jellal's judgement, combined with the few snippets she had heard, tried to leave with him. Guards quickly blocked their only path out fencing them in.

"Don't be afraid, please just take my hand."

Laxus extended his hand out while Levy hid behind Jellal ignoring his advances.

"Jellal, step away."

The king demanded fed up with his protective nature that he obviously was severely lacking. He initially refused to budge until threats began coming from the king.

"Back away or I'll have you banned just like your fathe—"

Jellal stepped to the side before he could finish knowing exactly where he was going with it.

"I'm sorry Levy."

The male blunette whispered while still remaining close at her side.

"Now Levy, your future has been set."

Levy looked at her father nervously confused by his choice of wording.

"Please your majesty, allow me."

Laxus spoke up trying to win over the blunette with the charm he was so confident about.

He took her right hand forcing her to step forward leaving Jellal a few steps behind her. Her immediate reaction was to hide her left hand behind her back hiding her secret. Jellal took note of the glistening metal around her ring finger mentally questioning it. He tried his hardest not to jump to any conclusions focusing on the petrifying debacle before him. It took all the strength in the world to not to stop it like he wished.

The look of disgust on Levy's face was like no other but Laxus ignored it in order to continue with his own agenda.

"I've received your father's blessing and I'd like to ask you just one question."

A guard quickly grabbed Jellal holding him back as Laxus got down on one knee pulling out a small velvet box from his pocket.

"No Levy!"

Jellal yelled out while being dragged away.

"Run Levy!"

The last words Levy heard clearly from him as his next words were muffled while being forcibly taken away. She tried to move but the shock before her left her stunned. The moment became worse as a group of paparazzi's rushed in prepared for the biggest moment of the royal family.

"Will you marry me?"

Laxus opened the box to reveal a large diamond on a decorative band. Multiple snapshots were taken of the pain the mists of their intimate moment. The king and Laxus put on a great show appearing as joyous as possible to the cameras.

"You've got your shot, now leave."  
The king's voice demanded authority and all quickly left just as they arrived.

"Now that all the formalities are over, this is what's going to happen."

Levy's father along with Laxus turned into Hyde with one switch. The proposal box was slammed shut before he tossed it at the blunette carelessly.

* * *

Levy laid in her bed in the fetal position crying her eyes out. Just when she thought she couldn't cry anymore, more tears were mustered up. The horrific words her father spoke replayed while haunting her.

"_All you need to know about what's going to happen is that you're going to get married. Wither you're happy or not, it's not my concern." _

This along with Laxus' devious laugh made Levy scream out loud tossing the box away from her. She held the velvet pouch which Gajeel had given to her. She couldn't believe how the objects of the same material made her feel so different. The pouch brought her so much happiness while the box brought so much despair.

* * *

Guards had been posted all around the castle preventing the blunette from running. She was truly a princess locked away in her castle when she looked down from the second story realizing guards were even posted outside on the ground. She was only allowed to leave if she completely obliged to the conditions which were fairly simple in the king's eyes.

1\. Completely follow along with the charade.

2\. Do as Laxus says, no matter what.

3\. Allow no one to know about this agreement no matter what.

Staff walked by constantly in order to check up on the princess who had locked herself in. Her screams of anger were easily heard through the door easily stinging their hearts. Virgo and Capricorn had received strict orders not to interfere. The lack of familiar faces drove Levy slowly down wearing her out.

What had felt like an eternity had in reality been two days. Two days of hell.

She slammed down her sliver band and replaced it with the diamond one. Emotionless, Levy walked out of her room forcefully pushing the guards before her away.

"Where is my fiancé?"

The guards were taken aback from her robotic demeanor that suddenly overcame her. She was ultimately escorted into what would soon be the new couple's bedroom. While innocently walking in, he caught glimpse of the ring on her finger as the door closed behind her.

"Perfect."

Laxus mentally cheered for himself for being able to almost too easily change her mind.

"You'll soon see it's not so bad living with me."

One of his large hands easily cupped her chin turning her face to him.

"Actually you're quite cute, I might just have to…"

Laxus' hand grabbed her waist while bending down trying to steal a kiss. Levy turned away making Laxus land a kiss on her neck before gently pushing herself away.

"No no, save it for our wedding night."

She teased brining a perverted look on his face.

"Til tomorrow."

Levy spoke as sweetly as possible while taking her leave.

She rushed out to back into her room barricading herself in the bathroom. She stripped her clothes off as quickly as possible throwing them straight into the trash.

_-He touched these._

With the hottest water available, she scolded her skin while rubbing the area of her neck which Laxus had defiled. The blunette scrubbed until the pain was unbearable that she couldn't continue no matter how much she wanted to.

After hurting herself, Levy stepped out taking the diamond ring off and carelessly tossing it into a drawer while picking up the silver band. She was about to place it back on her finger where it belonged but instead set it carefully back down.

"I'm sorry."

Levy whispered to it before clutching her dragon stuffed animal and forcing herself to sleep.

* * *

After tossing around for a few hours, dreams began.

_Levy's pillow was slowly replaced by a warm lap. The comforting scent emanating from the man she laid on brought her complete happiness. The meadow before her began to shape into a small cottage surrounded by large sunflowers. Light soothing air wisped by swaying the flowers into a soft dance. _

"_Levy."_

_Gajeel called out breaking the peaceful moment.  
"Yes?"_

"_Wake up."_

"_What?"_

_Her eyes opened to reveal a barren land. _

"_Gajeel…Gajeel?"_

Levy's eyes opened in real life while she canned around her room. The sun peaked slightly through her curtains forcing her to fully wake.

* * *

Tears slightly feel from her eyes while a knock on the door signified her escort. She shamefully slid the diamond onto her finger continuing her charade. While being forced to sit next to Laxus, more blows arrived while he brought out a freshly printed magazine. The title read, "Royal wedding is on! Meet the lucky man inside" along with a picture from that disgusting staged 'proposal' was plastered on each page.

* * *

The beautiful day inspired Lucy to instead walk to the castle hoping to catch up with Levy. She skipped by the newsstand noticing the same magazine for sale on each row but not paying much attention to its title until the bright blue head of hair made her back track her steps.

"L-Levy?"

Lucy quickly scanned the magazine picking up on what no one else noticed – the pain on her face. She ran towards the castle before being stopped half a mile from the entrance. Large crowds of excited citizens clumped around just to catch a glimpse. They all looked up at an empty balcony who was quickly occupied by a 'happy' couple. Laxus and Levy walked hand in hand out to an excited crowd.

* * *

**Yay finished editing early so it wouldn't be left on such a cliffhanger. **

**I was going to cut it short but I didn't want it to appear on a Stockholm syndrome note;**

**Btw if you're wondering; Rubio = blond in Spanish~**


	10. silver

**warning; there is lemon at the end of this chapter so read at your own risk!**

* * *

Levy shivered at the thought completely repulsed by the action she was about to be forced to complete. Laxus needed to keep the attention on him yet he claimed it was for love.

"_We're going to step out and show the world what we're made of."_

_-Yes, the complete bullshit you're made of. _

None the less, she complied in order to have freedom, well a tiny speck that included Laxus or guards following her. At exactly noon, she stepped out with Laxus clenching her hand putting on the best show possible. The crowd roared in excitement for the royal couple who looked like dolls.

After the queen passed, citizens had a deep concern for the princess and now in their eyes, she was truly happy.

Lucy arrived just as the king walked up to the microphone to make his speech.

"It's with great pleasure that I announce my one and only daughter's engagement."

Laxus and Levy waved to the crowd accepting the applause.

"Thank you all."

Laxus began slightly tugging on Levy's hand making her step forward. The slight discomfort on Levy's face, everyone ignored but Lucy immediately picked up on it.

"It's my great pleasure that one day I will call this wonderful woman my wife. Most of all, thank you Levy."

Snapshots continued going off now from the crowd. The constant flashes almost brought her to her limit but raven hair came to mind as she looked past the crowd instead picturing him standing next to her. Complete disappointment came when blond hair appeared with the fakest smile.

_-For you Gajeel. _

She paraded herself a bit more yet refusing to speak due to what Laxus claimed she was 'still speechless.' She easily fooled Laxus through her sham that he was slowly eating up.

The blunette tugged on his hand trying to pull him back inside as the crowd laughed at what they assumed was her eagerness to be alone with him.

"And now she's trying to take me away."

The crowd continued to laugh falling under Laxus' charm yelling at them to 'have fun.'

One last smile she gave to everyone until walking back inside.

"You came around quicker than I thought, perfect."

Laxus grabbed Levy's chin forcing her to look up at him. He dug his thick fingers into her cheeks keeping control over her.

"Such an innocent expression, I'm going to defile it soon enough."

Levy fought back all the desire in her body not to just slug him right then and there.

"You two look just perfect for each other. – though hands off until she's officially yours."

Laxus let her quickly go shifting his expression into one of embarrassment.

"Of course your highness, I'd like to talk to you actually."

"Oh?"

Laxus easily left behind Levy to further his own agenda with the king.

* * *

"Excuse me, excuse me."

Lucy tried to slide in between the crowd to make it to the main entrance just as Levy walked back inside.

"Capricorn!"

She found the tall white haired man stationed at the front blocking anyone from entering.

"Can I speak to Levy? It's really important…"

He noticed Lucy looking up at where Levy was standing a few minutes before.

"I'm sorry Miss Lucy, no one is allowed to see the princess right now. Although if she were to receive written mail then that's another story."

Capricorn gestured towards the side gate entrance to the garden noting the bushes growing around.

"Sometimes the princess receives _special _notices in the bushes."

Lucy immediately understood the hint and promptly ran home to get in touch with her best friend by any means necessary. She hand wrote a letter pouring her love hoping the blunette would be able to read it and answer her questions.

She hid the letter in the garden bush that following night leaving just a corner peeking out. A few hours later, the letter was gone –now here's hoping she actually received it.

Lucy went back to the castle almost religiously for the next four days. Unfortunately her devotion yielded no results. Each day she grew more and more disappointed from the lack of news coming from the blunette. Only though media was she able to keep up with Levy. The whole kingdom was in a frenzy as the hot topic was still the 'happy' and 'lovely' couple. Lucy had no idea how everyone was so easily tricked.

She sighed while on her way to the castle once more to check.

"Just once more."

For a moment the thought past her mind about Levy abandoning their friendship and actually deciding on living with this set life. She shook her head trying to push away those thoughts she knew were fiction.

Yet on this Saturday night, her patience was rewarded by a letter peeking out of the bushes. She snatched it up quickly not paying much mind as to if anyone was watching. All that mattered was this letter which contained her name on the front in Levy's distinct hand writing.

Once home, Lucy opened the letter quickly scanning over it.

"W-What?"

/ _Dear Lucy,_

_ How are you? I've never been better!_

_ I would like to request you have_

_ A few things ready for Sunday._

_ I'm really excited for what's plan-ned out!_

_ And one more thing, just don't forget._

_ Love you but your memory just can't be help-ed sometimes._

_ -take care, til we meet once more Lucy. _

The short letter still made very little sense even after re-reading it over and over. The confusion further plagued the blonde while looking carefully at how she structured her sentences and spelled out certain words.

-_Sunday? Why is she coming over? Or is she? No! She's trying to tell me something. _

She tried reading in between the lines scribbling on a separate piece of paper trying to decipher her message. Lucy tried desperately everything she could think of but no 'message' she came up with made any sense.

-_Levy…_

She flipped the bent corner to reveal a small scribble, "S.5 / x.1"

-_S.5…x.1…S.5….x.1…. Thanks Lev, what a hint. _

-_Wait!_

A sudden thought occurred.

_-S.5 = skip 5 words; x.1 = excluding 1._

After following the hints, she finally reached a message that finally made sense and what Levy was trying to portray.

"**I have a plan, don't help."**

Lucy pondered on what this could mean. What did she have planned?

* * *

_A few hours before. _

"Please let me get that for you."

Levy stood taking his now empty cup before being stopped by a large hand.

"No, this is why we have servants."

She was immediately repulsed by that word, they definitely were not servants. In the castle, it was practically a joint effort to raise her after her mother passed. For this, she absolutely loved them all and they did also. No matter how harsh they may have appeared at some points, it was all tough love.

"Please let me, I'm going to be your wife and I'd like to take care of you also."

She gave her most convincing smile in order to keep his trust. Once Laxus let her go, she left to the kitchen pouring a drink before mixing in a white powder she pulled from her pocket.

She walked back out placing his drink before him taking her seat once more. He began sipping on the drink at first making a sour face at the taste. A beat of sweat ran down her forehead fearing she'd been caught.

"Laxus dear, can we get going?"

Levy held onto Laxus' arm trying to distract him from the taste. His friends who sat around the dining table began to look concerned but this feeling was soon dispelled.

"Hmm? It looks like my girl is ready once more."

His loudest friend named Bixslow wasn't shy about whistling at the pair. Even though Levy had rejected his constant advances in the sweetest was possible.

-he just believed she was teasing which made him want the blunette even more.

Through this, Laxus felt the need to boost his ego and lie bragging about how he'd conquered the blunette. How she was just another notch under his belt. Levy was beyond disgusted when she head the whispers behind her back. She was completely embarrassed on what she was now known as. The dirty looks she would receive from his friends named Evergreen and Freed. They'd already look down on her.

Her innocence was stripped once the blond would mentally and verbally strip her.

All she could do in this moment was giggle and pretend to shy away feeding into the act.

"Wait for me in my room and I'll give you what you want."

Laxus nuzzled his nose and lips in Levy's neck taking slight nibbles before those around started yelling at them to get a room.

"Laxus please."

Levy pushed him away slightly before watching him gulp his drink down. She smirked a devious smile while walking away.

Passing by Laxus' room, she placed a 'do not disturb' sign on the doorknob effectively keeping the staff away for a few hours before instead walking into hers.

* * *

"I'm sorry mom."

Levy ran her hand against the wall for what would possibly be the last time. For a moment she reconsidered her plan but the small leather bound book she clenched in her other hand reassured her she was making the right decision for herself. For the last time, she left the diamond ring on her bed stand and slid on the silver band. So much less extravagant but love was actually mixed into this one making all the more beautiful.

A few moments later, Laxus was heard stumbling through the corridor before his door slammed shut. With her small suit case that she packed days before, she made her way to where she truly belonged.

* * *

Gajeel was woken up suddenly from the scent of the blunette quickly approaching. He rose before another scent butted in – a male? With hesitation, Gajeel blended into the shadows watching closely but cautiously.

"Gajeel."

Levy called out at first confused at why he wasn't immediately around.

No male accompanied her but the scent was lingering on her clothing. Working past the disgust of such a scent, he couldn't leave her alone for any longer.

She walked into their home just as Gajeel came up behind her.

"Oi."

"Gajeel!"

Levy turned to embrace the only made she wanted to be this intimately close to. He didn't respond back but he usually didn't until she'd poke and prod a few times. His tsundere nature was something she learned to love. Though this time was a bit much from what was usual. Tension was harsh between them as he struggled not to completely lash out like his younger self would.

"Gajeel, I need to tell you something."

Her big hazel eyes were suddenly drained of all the sparkle they once contained.

He knew without her saying much.

He tried to push out the words, "Go back, deal with it and force him out. Rule." Though it just couldn't come out.

-_I'm completely selfish. _

His body language screamed, "Stay with me always." As he embraced her tightly hiding her pouring tears.

"Let's run."

_-Now look who's the wild one. _

Levy giggled softly at how quickly she agreed to his decision.

"We must…tonight."

Gajeel took Levy's left hand rubbing her ring finger over the band. Levy shook her head wanting to remain a few more hours in the place she called home.

"We have tonight, I made sure of it."

She laid her petite hands on either side of his cheeks leaning his head down til their lips met. Levy took initial control slightly shocking Gajeel while her hands moved behind his head gently gripping the back of his mane. The kiss sped up with Gajeel's hands placed on her lower back pressing her against himself til they could feel each other's now rapid beating hearts. They broke the kiss only to take a breath.

The look on Levy's flushed face contrasted with her azure hair was too much for Gajeel to hold back any longer.

He easily scooped up the blunette bridal style carrying her into the bedroom. While lying in bed, Gajeel took his place above her usurping his dominance tonight. Her petite body easily was easily taken over by his hands slowly slipping underneath her dress.

His warm flesh came into contact wither hers giving her goosebumps.

"Wait…yours hands, they're not covered anymore."

Gajeel looked down squeezing her thighs basking in how good it felt to finally feel her warmth. It was emanating while her breathing regulated into a soft giggle.

"I guess you're breaking the curse."

Gajeel spoke partially in fact to relax her and maybe there was some truth behind it? That didn't matter currently as his mind was flooded by the heavenly image before him.

He bent over once more locking lips with his princess.

The initial nervous feeling between them faded as desire took over leading their bodies.

Shyly, Levy moved slightly as his hands ventured up further til her dress was completely removed and tossed away throwing the scent of the other man off of her. She was left in just her bra and panties while the kiss continued with Gajeel's tongue exploring the inside of her mouth. The kiss broke with the pair panting softly carefully watching the lust in each other's eyes.

Gajeel looked down at Levy's nearly nude form watching her squirm under her shyness from being seen so exposed. He chuckled slightly at her attempt to cover herself with her small hands completely failing. He moved her hands away pinning them above her head fully appreciating her body.

"You're…you're beautiful."

Of course she's beautiful inside and out and as expected, her body was no disappointment. Yet there was something about the innocence she had and the trust she placed in him allowing him to be the only one to see her in such a form.

He laid kisses starting from her navel softly up til under her bust biting the bow at the center of her bra. Not wanting to waste more time, Gajeel tugged on the center ripping it with his sharp canines exposing her breasts.

"Ga-Gajeel!"

Levy gasped as Gajeel found the peak of her left breast taking the pink numb into his mouth flicking it with the tip of his tongue. Her back arched as pleasure ran down her spine from the new sensation. While her leg jerked up slightly it brushed against his groin further stiffening his already hard member. A low sexy groan escaped his lips making him bite on her nipple.

The blunette winced back slightly before listening at how wonderful the sound he made rang in her ears.

Her hands ran once more through his hair digging her nails into his scalp as he ventured down further. Gajeel sucked fairly roughly on her skin leaving behind light marks before reaching her panties, the last bit of clothing covering her. Her scent was a new one mixed with want and need which her pursued suddenly pressing his fingers against her core. A pleasurable moan came from the blunette while he moved his fingers away pulling a stream of her juices back.

He didn't tease her much further only to rip her panties off. Levy gasped when able to look down slightly noticing Gajeel undressing. His upper body was covered in the same scales that plagued his visible arms yet his lower body wasn't.

Questions flooded her mind but was distracted by the sight before her.

"Be gentle."

"I promise."

Gajeel adjusted himself at her entrance before leaning down capturing her lips once more allowing her to bite his lower lip in order to take the initial pain.

"Move."

Levy softly spoke breathing on his lips while they remained close almost begging for more. She was so warm and tight around him, he initially fought back his primal urge before her reassurance. He happily obliged to her demand that she dug her nails in so deeply into his back he began to feel it through the scales.

He moved his hips back slightly almost moving himself out but at the last moment pushed back in. Slowly his pace began picking up speed slamming against her deepest part bringing moans out of the blunette louder each time. The pain that once was there was soon replaced by an unexplainable satisfaction slowly overtaking her body.

The look on her face was perfect and Gajeel needed more of the beautiful sound she made. He leaned down gently biting her neck increasing her pleasure. His hands snaked up to her chest squeezing her breasts in his hands earning another one of the wonderful moans combined with her arching back.

A pressure bit up in her lower stomach that made her tremble. She bit his ear lobe moaning into his ear giving him a clear sound of the pleasure he was giving her.

"Ga-Gajeel! Ga-Gajeel!"

The blunette spoke in between the increasing moans. The sound of his name being so breathlessly spoken brought Gajeel closer to his own climax. Her release came first as she held onto Gajeel tightly throwing her head back and crying out his name once more while her walls clamped down on his manhood pulsing over him. The sudden sensation brought Gajeel next with a low groan of ecstasy finishing inside of her.

Gajeel lifted himself up supporting himself with his hands placed beside Levy's head. The pair kept eye contact with each other while heavily panting. For a moment they remained like this before he rolled off.

Levy turned to Gajeel nuzzling her nose against his chest breathing in the most perfect scent. No words the pair spoke just silence that they both enjoyed between the two. They wished to remain longer but daylight threatened their plan.

They both jumped into all black outfits leaving behind their old ones neatly folded on the bed. Now dressed in their dark outfits, she took his hand wishing to leave just one more thing. Outside in the backyard, the pair planted the pair of sunflowers releasing them from their metaphorical prison.

"Let's go."

And with that, the pair left behind the two flowers who basked in the light once the sun rose.

* * *

**Yay lemon complete!**

**-shies away bc i'm a shy pervert lol**

**also; don't give me much shit from 'levy's' secret letter; I'm 100% sure she could come up with something better but I unfortunately don't have her beautiful brain;; **


	11. oak

**A/N: I completely apologize for not updating in like 2 weeks! ugh, I've been trying to work on my other 2 stories but here's a quick chapter. I'm trying to figure out where the story is going to break off but that should be coming soon~**

* * *

Laxus awoke the following morning rattled by what seemed like a banging drum in his head.

-_Fuck, drank too much again._

He rubbed his temple trying to slow down the constant pounding preventing him from falling back asleep. The blonde turned on his side to relieve some of the pain when noticing a glass of what appeared to be cold water. Perfect for this hangover he assumed was plaguing him this morning.

After taking a large swig, he noticed a strange gritty texture though he thought little of it before falling under the same affects once more plopping into bed.

The next few days were consumed by hazy thoughts and quick visions of azure hair coupled with stomach cramps each time he drank from the glass. He continued in this cycle until he finished the last bit of the drink.

"Laxus! Laxus!"

A loud bang slowly awoke the tall blond once more. A disgusting groggy feeling immediately hit him as he stumbled to his feet. While attempting to reach the door, he failed falling back. The loud banging on the wood his body produced began ringing once more inside of his head.

"Ugh, please stop."

Laxus groaned his response loudly while holding his head in pain. The door was forcibly opened by three figures rushing in.

"Laxus, are you okay?"

The man with dashing emerald hair came rushing in to the blond man's side in obvious distress. All Laxus could do was groan out in pain from being left in this state for the past three days.

He was automatically rushed down stairs to the royal medical physician, Porlyusica for immediate medical attention.

Laxus' three self-proclaimed 'body guards' viciously interrogated staff on how they could let such a thing happen while he was getting looked over.

The staff took the angry words while all but them ignored the absence of the princess. One maid that fateful night, had watched the blunette place the sign on the door and thought very little of it. She assumed it was a case of nothing but young hormones wanting to be left alone but now the princess was somehow involved in this by her deduction. They said nothing and kept this to themselves.

The medical professional, Porlyusica, quickly deducted the cause of Laxus' ailments. A maid had secretly brought in an empty glass she took from the man's room before the guards could go in and investigate. The glass contained half way dissolved white grit on the bottom.

He was drugged by at least nine capsules of extra strong sedatives prescribed to only one person with access to the man – Levy.

She had been prescribed these sleeping pills for her insomnia after her mother had passed and was obviously saving them which lead to this.

-_That stupid girl. _

The cherry blossom haired woman held the now empty glass Laxus' had the misfortune of continuing to ingest. She carefully decided on what to do with the information. Ultimately after weighting her options out, she decided to hide the evidence later destroying the glass and disposing of it properly. She protected her as a child and wasn't going to stop now.

-_Stupid girl, where are you?_

Once slightly recovered from his disillusioned state, Laxus groaned out 'Levy.' His trio didn't leave his side despite Porlyusica's objections and even chasing them out with a broom, they'd soon return.

"Levy."

He repeated once more in a pained groan alerting all who could hear. The cherry blossom haired woman paused at the blond muttering her name. A shock came over her while hearing her name pass his lips a few more times hoping the others wouldn't notice.

"Laxus, don't move."

The two men tried to gently control his sudden jerking movement as he tried to get out of bed.

"Levy? Where is that little witch anyways?"

The long wavy auburn haired woman asked finally brining to attention the major question they all failed to question.

Laxus remained in care for the next day finally recovering from a bout of illness secretly forced upon him by Levy.

-_**A few days earlier. **_

Gajeel and Levy walked in the direction of west hand in hand escaping in the night.

"No turning back now, ready for this shrimp?"

Levy squeezed his hand tighter when he asked. Most of the nerves seemed to flush away with the sound of his chuckle he end when calling her such a name.

"Ready."

The blunette spoke softly nuzzling close to his arm coming closer to what she had just claimed as hers. A few days before, Levy had mapped out a path to which they could follow for a few days keeping the soon to be army off of their tails. She had hoped for at least a day without worry while Laxus was good and sedated.

The first home for their hideout was more risky as owned by the family. A fairy small cottage nestled in between large oak trees perfectly built nearby a fertile lake filled with potential catches. She and Jellal had spent many of their teenage weekends in this humble retreat. The two passed some rare freedom enjoying fishing and camping before she was yanked away to be primped as a future ruler.

They entered the endearing wooden home perfect for two. They were thankful the place remained stocked with enough supplies to hold them over for the time being and even some extra if they chose to return one day.

Gajeel was just excited at the sight of snacks in the cabinets similar to the ones Levy had brought him the times before. While busy being repulsed by their staleness, Levy reminisced.

Sigh.

"Unfortunately when they question Jellal, he'll most likely direct them here."

The blunette peered out of the window noticing the sun still failing to wake the world. This allowed the aphids and dragonflies to flutter in peace dancing with the morning dew.

"We'll worry 'bout that in a few hours."

Gajeel picked up the petite woman who was yawing taking her off for some much needed rest for their upcoming journey.


	12. cerulean

**warning; slight lime below!**

* * *

"What do you mean she's gone?!"

Levy's father fumed when guards informed him of such devastating news. The blunette was needed for his plans and anything less than she in pristine condition would do.

"Y-Your majesty we haven't been able to get a location on the princess for the past few hours."

"Unacceptable!"

The azure haired ruler swatted the glass items off of his desk startling the guards at the smashing sounds making them take a step back in fear.

"Why are you still here? Find her!"

He slammed his balled fists on his burly desk making the guards run out quickly rushing to their stations.

* * *

"Laxus?"

All three of his 'body guards' voices collided together as they tried to be the first one he replied to. He awoke in bed still in a fog from resting for so long.

"W-What happened? Feels like I just got hit by a bus."

Laxus sat up for the first time in the past few days by himself using his own strength. All three fought between each other til the emerald haired man named Freed stepped forwards.

"Apparently you had food poisoning although I don't recall you eating something that could –"

"I'm seriously the only one that finds it suspicious that the tiny witch is yet to be found?"

The auburn haired woman fanned herself while she interrupted.

"Wait…She's missing?"

The blond sat up pushing Freed off of him when hearing the news.

"From what I've heard, they're out searching for her as we speak." She continued to fan herself giving him a look as if everything he told her about the princess was coming true.

* * *

-_Three days after her disappearance. _

"Your majesty, we've sent out half of the troops to search for the princess. Good news is there's no evidence has been found in relation to foul play."

A guard reported to the king bringing him periodic updates to keep him calm on what she assumed was just a father worrying about his daughter.

"She ran on her own? Is that what you're trying to tell me?"

"As far as we can tell Sir, yet. We'll set out missing reports right awa—"

"No."

The king cut him off objecting to let the public know about the current state of the princess. He'd take matters into his own hands. The kingdom could not know about her absence.

"Bring him in."

"Sir, we've been unable to locate Jellal also."

His royal guard spoke nervously expecting his response.

"Can you do anything right?!" The king's voice raised. "Find them both immediately! Even if you're out all night!"

"R-Right away your majesty."

Guards marched out of the castle as the king watched them scramble below from the balcony as the sun began to set.

* * *

Lucy paced back and forth in her room coming back to the letter that was laid on her desk.

"Maybe I should go…"

She grabbed her cardigan while tucking the letter in her bust before reaching for the door handle going to turn it before being beat to it. The door pushed open suddenly allowing guards to intrude into the blonde's room. Royal guards rushed in to investigate every inch immediately invading the last of her personal space.

"W-What are you doing?!"

Lucy questioned with a tinge of anger as she pulled her shirt from the grasp of one of the invading men.

"She's here!"

One man called out yelling out of the door ignoring her obvious question. After tossing her room around, a burly guards stepped forward getting into the poor girl's face.

"I want no questions from you, alright?" He demanded her to agreed and would not continue until she agreed by nodding.

"Where's the princess?"

He asked making Lucy question why he said that pondering for a moment. "Levy?"

"Ah! No questions. Where is she?"

He asked once more when unable to find the petite girl on her own.

"I-I honestly don't know…"

Her mind went blank for a moment honestly forgetting about the note as the intimidating man stared her down as if he knew she was hiding something and refused to say it. He stepped closer to her trying to squeeze the words out of her.

"I know –"

"Let it go, she obviously doesn't know anything."

Another guard standing in the corridor saved Lucy last minute.

The guards took their leave after an hour of destroying the inside of Lucy's home pinning their hopes on finding the princess hidden somewhere.

Lucy clenched the note over her shirt about to take it out before a knock on the window turned her attention. The blonde jumped fearing the sound for a moment before cautiously approaching the window.

"L-Levy?"

She called out halfheartedly believing the blunette would be there. She flipped the latch unlocking it allowing a suddenly tall figure to come in. He lifted up the hood that hid his face revealing his signature red tattoo on the right side of his face contrasted against dark azure hair. Sure a blunette, just not the one she was expecting.

"Jellal? What are you doing h—"

"Shh, keep it down."

Jellal interrupted covering the blonde's mouth for a moment.

"I've heard that they're looking for Levy and I –"

"So Levy has been with you? Oh thank god I was starting to get worried!"

Lucy happily spoke up trying to make sense of the whole situation now just relieved that he best friend didn't just disappear to somewhere unknown like she assumed.

"What? No, Levy hasn't been with me."

He sternly said reassuring the blonde it wasn't a joke. Concern suddenly him himself when realizing the woman before him hadn't been harboring her in some way like he wished. The pair took the next few minutes to sort out the fact that neither had recent had contact with her.

"I knew she was distraught, but I didn't think she'd take off on her _own." _

Jellal confessed his personal concerns making Lucy drop a beat of sweat. It was getting serious and she had a few things to admit that would help.

The blonde pulled out the letter Levy had personally written to her.

"What's this?"

Jellal took it confused unable to understand her message before Lucy explained what she believed it would say.

"I'm not sure exactly but I think that's it."

-_'I have a plan. Don't help.'_

"Plan? What plan could she possibly have?"

Jellal demanded to know as if Lucy had all of the answers. Well maybe she did have many of the answers. Now was not the time to hold any secrets, apparently no one knew the true location of the princess and that made her uncomfortable. This was grounds for breaking promises, right?

Lucy scurried around her room covering each crevice insulating the room with just the two inside before revealing all she promised new to spill.

"…is she insane?!"

The azure haired man jumped up from his seated position. Lucy now quieted him from his immediate protective nature that turned into a loud scream.

"I-I can't be entirely sure but maybe that's a good place to start."

The blonde spoke nervously with a lump in her throat from breaking the blunette's trust by exposing her secret. She told of the night she shamelessly followed Levy and what she saw.

"Take me there, take me there now."

Jellal demanded not fully thinking it through. He stood once more ready for them to depart that moment.

"Not now!" Lucy urged him to stay awhile longer. "We can't go just yet! The military is out in full force, looking for you in particular, remember?"

He calmed down when he realized he was thinking irrationally before peeking through the curtains watching the military scramble below. The pair needed to hold back waiting a few more hours til the sun set covering the city in a blanket of darkness.

* * *

"Is it safe to go?"

Lucy and Jellal snuck around the corner of her home looking out for wandering military.

"Yes, hurry."

He urged the blonde forward desperately wanting to get there as soon as possible. They snuck away after dodging guards on the lookout.

After walking in empty forest for miles, they reached the broken sign in front signifiying they were in the correct town.

Lucy was shocked as she walked through the main center fearing the dark and dismal location they entered.

"I-I don't know where to possibly start."

The multiple buildings all abandoned hid potential clues behind wooden doors. Jellal looked around one last time making sure they were alone before continuing to search around. The pair made their rounds picking the first home that appeared to have been the most lived in.

The azure haired man tried to turn the light switch noticing it didn't work as some sparks flew. Luckily the moonlight guided them illuminating the way through the small home entering into a bedroom.

Levy's favorite orange dress stood out underneath a pile of black men's clothing.

"It's Levy's"

Lucy raised the neatly folded dress taking note of the small size it could only belong to the petite princess. While searching further, they found the blunette's leather bound book she left behind. Lucy held it close as they left agreeing to meet once more in a few hours.

* * *

"Gajeel…Gajeel…"

Levy tried to wake the sleeping dragon from his afternoon nap. He mumbled an undistinguishable response while refusing to quickly wake up.

"I mean it Gaj—"

"Come closer."

The 'sleeping' dragon whispered making the blunette lean down to hear him out. Instead of a verbal response, he laid a kiss on her lips making her forget a moment of what was her objective.

"S-Stop!" Levy cried out from continuing any further. "We have to get going, this place gets a lot of foot traffic at night unfortunately."

The pair sighed together as they had to leave the perfect place they were enjoying by the lake.

"A bit longer."

"Fine, I'll leave without you." The blunette jokingly blew a kiss to him while skipping away. "I'll just go find another dragon, bye!"

"Short stuff."

Gajeel grumbled as he was now forced to pick up quickly catching up to the blunette to pick her up and place her petite body on his shoulders.

"You're lucky that I love you, you know that right?" Gajeel asked receiving a kiss on top of the head and a sarcastic 'mhm' for a response.

"Good or else I'll have to throw you in…here."

The long haired man jokingly leaned over pretending to toss the blunette into the lake. Levy held on for dear life pulling at his jet black mane.

"You'd go down with me."

/

-_2 ½ weeks later._

Gajeel nudged Levy who was now allowing herself to be carried on his back. She rested her head on his shoulder nuzzling her face into his neck slightly waking up but falling back under the sandman's spell.

"No."

The blunette objected to his demand and with a lovely kiss to the neck, he dropped it for a bit longer allowing her to rest.

-_Shrimp._

Gajeel squeezed her small and lacing his fingers with hers while walking through a deep forest that would eventually lead them to the seaside town of Hargeon. Through the grapevine, the pair heard of a few boats that said out to and from the western continent with no questions asked. Their ultimate goal was in sight and nothing was going to stop them.

Although the blunette was light, he still needed a break from the long trek. He maneuvered the blunette carrying her now princess style before leaning on a nearby tree setting her on his lap.

While looking down at the sweet girl in his arms, he caressed her cheek as she rubbed against it. After a few minutes of laying his forehead against hers, marching could be heard from miles away.

"Crap."

Gajeel pitched Levy's nose immediately waking the unsuspecting blunette from her slumber.

"W-Why would you do that?!" Levy coughed before looking up at the long haired man trying to question his intentions before being covered by his hand.

"Sorry Levy but it's an emergency. Go, get up."

Gajeel lifted the blunette up giving her a boost to reach high up into the trees before crawling up after.

"They're coming." Gajeel whispered into her ear holding her petite body close tucked into his.

A few minutes of rapid heartbeats lead up to the sound of broken branches as the military bore through. They were rushing towards Hargeon as if they could read the couple's mind as to their direction. Though unbeknownst to the military, they were hidden right above.

Gajeel wiped the cascading tears falling from Levy's precious hazel eyes. A full tense hour was painstakingly spent for the military presence to fully evacuate.

"Levy…shh…it's okay." He whispered softly trying to calm her rattled nerves. "They're gone."

It took the blunette a few to catch her breath and calm down enough to listen to the man who's arms she was held tightly in between.

"Listen, it's good that they passed us, we'll just go the other way okay?"

Gajeel reassured her while the last few tears were wiped away as she nodded agreeing with him.

* * *

"Are you all incompetent?"

The king's voice raised booming into the ears of the top five military men who were dragged in due to their lack of progress. They were lined up in proper military form to have the tables turned and themselves receive the scolding.

"Your Majesty…"

"No, no more of this!" The king rose from his throne to mark around the officials glaring at them sending intimidating straight through their hearts. "I've caught word that someone is leaking secrets."

All of the top men gulped as she stared at the oldest official in the eyes watching for his reaction. "And I'll have their head." He spoke before snapping his fingers sending guards rushing in to take away instead the youngest brunette official.

The rest of the remaining four officials internally gasped nervous for their own life seeing first hand his barbaric actions.

"I'm certain this will be the last time word gets out."

/

"It has to be done."

His majesty ground his teeth from the false information that was going to be 'leaked' out. The weeks of his daughter's absence was brining

"Congratulations Laxus, you're going to be a father."

"W-What?" Laxus was confused by the news taking a drastic turn expecting only to catch word once she was found and not have this absurd detail.

"Covering all the bases."

The king stared down at the blond who now had to play a new role. Laxus' plans were slowly becoming more and more complicated with each passing moment.  
"Stupid little girl."

Laxus snapped the glass in his hand in two not paying much mind to the tiny shards embedded in his hands.

In the next few days, the royal officials' piggy backed on the rumors circling around trying to explain the disappearance of the beloved princess. Almost overnight had her sweet hazel eyes vanished from the public eye. And with the public unaware of the truth, they were free to whisper their thoughts that one day became accepted as fact.

News of the 'upcoming' bundle of joy perfectly hid her absence under the blanket of sickness and bed rest. Laxus was forced to step up to be the face for the pair while his 'other half' was convectively out of sight.

This brought the military a while longer on their grand rescue mission.

* * *

-_**A week later; total time away: 1 month. **_

Levy and Gajeel cautiously approached the cabin by the lake where they initially hid the first few days. Careful investigation brought the conclusion of a clear coast for at least the rest of the night.

Both of their bodies ached from the journey back to square one before the familiar atmosphere brought a smidge of relaxation.

"Are you sure no one is around?" Levy asked Gajeel twice before being pulled to his chest for a tight embrace.

"Promise." He lifted Levy's left hand to his lips landing a kiss on the small ring wrapped around her finger. "Now come, I don't want to lose you short stuff."

A few steps lead the pair to the lake where the clear water glistened ever so refreshingly with the moonlights sparkle.

"Come on, you need to unwind and undress, gi hi."

He pulled the blunette close lifting her face up to steal a kiss biting her lip leading on the princess before breaking it apart leaving her wanting more.

"L-Look away."

Levy said softly nervously wanting him to look away as she was about to get undressed. Even though he had seen her before in her most intimate moments, she was still as shy as ever.

Gajeel grudgingly obliged and turned allowing her privacy for a moment before ignoring her request. "No more shrimp."

He turned to scoop up the petite body making her react by covering her bare breasts.

"G-Gajeel!"

The long haired man forced both of them into the lake submerging them before coming up for air.

"Gi hi. Sorry about that shrimp." Gajeel pushed the wet locks out of her face moving them behind her ears. The moonlight illuminated the water droplets sliding down her face revealing a shifted expression – lust.

"Levy?"

The blunette pressed herself against Gajeel running her hands through his mane. Their heating up bodies gave the icy cold water to a comfortable warmth. This brought the pair even closer as their lips locked once more though this time Levy was going to keep him where she wanted as she brushed her tongue against his lower lip while simultaneously pressing her bare breasts against his chest.

He easily gave up control upstairs to freely run his hands down her body after forcing her legs open to wrap around his waist perching her up on his hips. His hands went straight to her behind pressing his fingertips into her soft wet skin.

Levy's tongue slid into his mouth getting a quick taste before allowing him the pleasure of hearing her soft moan.

"Take me."

The blunette broke the kiss to whisper before licking the drip of saliva on the corner of his lips that now formed into a grin.

"No begging for mercy. Gi hi."

Gajeel picked up the blunette carrying her into the cabin princess style.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Welp that took a slight odd turn with the whole 'baby' thing. my dreams told me yes and i should probably be stopped. **

**/ I also didn't want to fully get into a lemon which maybe i should have...hmm...yes more naughty thoughts for my other fics. **


	13. obsidian

**A/N: Yay finally at the end of the 'main' chapters! **

**from here there will be two alternate endings (each one will probably contain 2-3 chapters). I'll explain further in the next chapter~**

* * *

Levy sat at the edge of the bank holding her legs to her chest while lost in deep thought. The early morning was crisp with a light breeze stinging her skin. She sighed while looking up to stare at the last remaining stars that threatened to leave in a few minutes.

-_Lucy…Jellal…I miss you. I'm okay if you were wondering. I hope you're not worried. _

The blunette sighed once more after sending out a message that they'd never receive.

Levy laid her chin on her knees reaching the brim of crying as tears welled in the corner of her hazel eyes. She tried to hold them back but a tear streamed down her pale cheek.

A strong hand ran the pad of his thumb down her cheek catching the running tear.

"G-Gajeel?" The blunette lifted her head meeting her dragon's gaze half way.

"I miss them." She threw her arms around his neck burring her face in his neck slightly sobbing.

"It'll be okay. But are you sure you want to go back?" Gajeel questioned her who quit sobbing to nod.

A few days before, Levy had told Gajeel she wished to return to _their _home in Luster Leaf. She had unfortunately left behind the leather bound book behind forgetting about it while in the mist of rushing out. At first she cut her losses but it slowly became a bother to her.

The long haired dragon had been completely against going back but the blunette's hazel eyes had magical control over him that he'd walk to the ends of the Earth to fulfil any wish.

Sigh.

"Later tonight." Gajeel began. "Just no more crying, alright?" He pinched Levy's nose playfully making her squirm slightly til she pushed him away.

"Fine fine." Levy giggled slightly creasing her crying when he agreed.

* * *

"We should probably go back once more." Lucy spoke to Jellal wanting to go back to the abandoned town getting the biggest inclination to try again even if he'd have to return 100 times.

"She's gone." The azure haired man blurted out making the blonde take a step back repulsed but his words.

"How can you possibly say that?"

"Look, this isn't a story you can re-write to your pleasure. Face the facts." The words were painful as well for Jellal to accept the past few weeks. He looked up into the blonde's eyes watching the pained look in her. "I…she—"

_Slap._

Jellal looked up with a shock from Lucy in front of him after striking his cheek preventing him from finishing his thought.

"She's family. She's all I have." Lucy began to tear up.

His eyes remained fixed on her. She had a sweet nature with a feisty attitude –_Levy. _He suddenly saw his petite blunette in her best friend as she literally slapped some sense into him.

"Levy…" Jellal spoke the petite girl's name coming to his senses before standing to wrap his cloak around his body. "We'll go once the coast is clear."

/

Jellal and Lucy snuck out once more skipping through crowds feeling they had nothing to fear. The only focus was on Levy and their outside environment was something they unfortunately paid little attention to.

Dark figures suddenly came from the shadows creeping and glancing at the pair.

Lucy tugged on Jellal's cloak to rush quicker to their destination trying to escape the bounds of the city.

/

Levy and Gajeel arrived once the sun set reaching the top of the hill to look around cautiously.

"I'll go." The long haired dragon walked forward forcing the blunette to stay behind in the forest hidden in the safety of some cover.

Levy kissed Gajeel on the cheek once more thanking him for going before watching him leave. She kept visual contact until he was last seen entering the wooden front door. The blunette sighed kicking a few rocks while waiting for his swift arrival. A rock accidentally was kicked too far down the hill as she watched it tumble down. Once the rock crashed on the ground, two figures came into the abandoned town passing the pebble in the process.

She internally gasped as the two figures removed their hoods revealing a head of blonde and azure hair.

"Lu…Jellal…" Levy covered her mouth trying not to tear up from the excitement that their presence brought.

She had to stop herself from going full out and running towards the pair to embrace them once more.

One step forward is all she took until the royal military came into her peripheral view.

-_No. _Levy's heart dropped.

Their navy with white trim uniforms were blended well into the darkness, only the glistening reflecting off of their drawn swords gave a view of the vast number of members sent out.

Levy panicked hiding behind a tree from a far watching the events unfolding down below.

-_G-Gajeel…run._

Lucy and Jellal were close to approaching the door before being stopped by multiple voices yelling behind them.

"Lucy Hearfillia, stop this instant." Guards yelled at her as she innocently raised her hands up at their order. "You're under arrest for harboring a suspect, Jellal Fernandez."

"W-What?" Lucy looked around as her heart raced from multiple weapons pointed suddenly at her.

"We also know you two are hiding valuable information to the whereabouts on the princess' location. Tell us everything you know now." The crowd holding them demanded the two to spill.

"W-We really don't know!" Lucy tried desperately to sound convincing but they weren't having any of it from their stern facial expression that didn't shift at her fear.

"Run." Lucy whispered to Jellal to get out of there while the attention was on her.

He nodded breaking down the door to take the back exit.

"Stop him!" The guards holding Lucy called out as the stepped closer to her but their attention shifted as a second group called out from the back.

"Got him."

Lucy's heart dropped from Jellal's failed attempt knowing his punishment was now going to be worse.

The voices came closer while they appeared dragging a body. The blonde eyed the man before his face was revealed.

His face was covered before they forced his hood off shocking every by glistening scales.

-_You…Levy…_ Even through the blunette's description, she still wasn't full prepared for the new sight.

Then men had been prepared on such a 'person' existing although they still were fearful pushing that behind them.

After the initial shock wore off, they began to ask burning questions.

"Spit it out, where is the princess?"

Lucy ignored the question initially to look over at the long haired man. He met her gaze and knew automatically she was Levy's friend that she would speak of.

"Honestly we don't know." She sighed adding Gajeel feeling the need to protect him also.

"Alright." The guard began. "We've been given clear instructions to execute shall they not speak, ready men?"

"Yes sir!" Every other man behind him yelled out in unison ready to follow out any order given.

The captured pair gasped as their hearts raced with the sight of freshly drawn swords at their necks.

Enough was enough. Levy couldn't hold back anymore and had to stop her family from being forcibly pulled from her arms permanently.

"No! Stop!" The blunette came rushing down not caring anymore about what was going to happen to herself.

Levy's voice resonated through the crowd causing them to pause any further action. They put their swords away to apprehend the petite princess.

"Levy!" Lucy tried pulling away from the man holding her back to embrace her once missing best friend who left with very few chilling words.

"Let me go!" The blunette ignored her friend trying instead to push forward to Gajeel.

"…Lev?" The blonde saw herself receiving the cold shoulder.

"Lucy…how could you?" Tears began to fall from the blunette's eyes as she finally faced her friend with pain in her voice.

"W-What?" Lucy questioned puzzled from the harsh words she wasn't expecting to hear at their reunion.

"They found me…and it's your fault!" Levy lashed out at the first person before her. "Why didn't you stay away like I told you? Why did you come!?"

"I-I…" The blonde looked down while getting her hands officially cuffed behind her back. "I just wanted to find you." The pained look on her best friend's face hurt so much more than the shackles that were beginning to bore into her delicate skin.

Levy ignored Lucy as she was taken away first. Her focus turned to Gajeel who was trying to fight his way out of shackles.

"Gajeel…" She forced one hand out from the guard's grip reaching towards him but was quickly stopped and now she was slapped into heavy chains that connected rusty cuffs.

"What did I tell you? Don't cry."

* * *

"Your highness, we've found her!"

"What?" His majesty was abruptly woken up in the middle of the night by the news he has been expecting for the past month only angering him more as each day passed.

/

The blunette was snuck in by guards hidden by their large bodies surrounding her hiding her finally truly making an appearance. Lucy and Gajeel were forcibly locked in the down stair's dungeon based on Levy's plea, the only way she'd agree to go peacefully and not alert anyone.

"This way princess." A guard escorted the petite blunette into the room requested by the king. He removed her shackles practically pushing her in.

Her father had his back towards the blunette as she cautiously stepped in approaching him. The door shut loudly behind her making her internally jump out of her skin from now being locking inside with the man she feared. He finally turned around without saying a word before eyeing down the delinquent daughter he raised.

"Levy…" He began waiting for her to properly address him.

When she wouldn't raise her head, he raised his voice.

"Levy! Look at me this instant!" The azure haired man barked out startling the young girl forcing her head to whip quickly up making eye contact with the man she formally called father.

Laxus walked in the moment her father caught her attention. The blond man's appearance made the blunette take one step back hiding her back against the door having nowhere else to go.

The king stepped forward coming closer to his petite daughter while her eyes were focused on Laxus.

With boiling anger in his heart, he violently approached the body in front of him wrapping one hand around her neck pulling her up off of her feet slamming her back against the door.

Levy gasped at his sudden action. "P-Please…" She began trying to pry his hands off of her as she kicked her legs. "P-Please…" She managed to let out once more while closing her eyes.

"How dare you sully my good name. Are you proud of the shit you just pulled?" He waited for her to answer but no clear one came only a muffled undistinguishable sound.

"What a disgusting creature you ruined yourself by being with." He thought about Gajeel while he looked down at her dirty dress. What a mistake it was letting him live all those years ago. Slowly his grip on her slender neck tensed up definitely imprinting more than marks into pale skin.

Instead of another peep, all Levy could force out was a lone tear for her beloved dragon.

-_If only I didn't ruin everything. _

The blonde man witnessing from a few feet away found it the perfect opportunity to 'save the day' for the blunette promised to him.

"Father please." Laxus calmly said while placing a hand on the king's shoulder.

The king looked back at Laxus before finally loosening the grip on the petite blunette's neck allowing her to weakly crash down on the floor catching her breath while the tall blonde male gave her a quick 'you owe me' glance. She watched from below as she couldn't stand on her own two shaking legs while she placed a hand on her tender neck recoiling from the pain from her own light touch.

"We should be glad that _my _princess is back from his evil clutches." Laxus forced Levy up to her feet pulling her close selling his point.

The king grumbled while she was now under the protection of Laxus.

* * *

"Anything but that." Levy looked upon her father while clenching the promise ring Gajeel had given to her tightly in her hands clutching it while it imprinted in her skin.

"The funny thing is that your opinion doesn't matter. You're quite lucky, I could have had them executed in a snap but I spared them." The king reassured Levy that he actually did one thing to satisfy her.

Laxus had pitched the brilliant idea of pushing up the wedding day. The quicker it was official then the quick he'd conquer. He'd have his blushing bride locked away or tossed aside due to the trouble she caused him this past month.

The king was elated at the idea and scheduled their union for two days' time. Each had their own agenda to further their purpose as they secretly raced each other to the finish line. Unfortunately the innocent blunette had one hand tightly gripped on her at all times.

"Now I have preparations to figure out." The azure haired man spoke apathetically as if he didn't just technically sell his own daughter.

Laxus' smile dropped down once the king took his leave now showing his devious colors. He laid his hand on the petite girl's chin lifting it up until she faced him and squeezed tightly on her jaw bone.

"You're not going to say a word and accept your fate. If you dare to say anything or move around without permission, I'll personally get rid of the blonde and the abomination I know you willfully ran with. Alright?" He raised her head up further nearing her lips.

Levy panicked trying to back up away from him as he came on to her.

"Heh." The blond man snickered while watching the panic in her eyes and ultimately inching away. "Don't worry, I know you've been tarnished. I'll just use you in another form." He pushed her petite body away calling in guards to watch her 24/7.

* * *

Levy was watched around the clock stored like property in a separate room as she was not allowed into hers until the fateful day.

The blunette cautiously stepped in taking note of the dust that collected in her absence. The items she abandoned showed neglect which added further to the depression she had been feeling the past two days.

The only time her eyes widened was at the sight of a leather bound book on her pillow. She rushed to hold per prized book in her arms grateful for it to be in her possession once more. With mixed emotions she flipped it open only for a waft of Lucy's signature perfume to flow out.

"L-Lu Lu…." She clutched it tightly to her chest immediately sobbing and falling to the floor crushing the hearts of the coldest hearted guards watching over her.

The gut wrenching aura continued before Capricorn stepped in to make contact with the petite princess he protect like his own. Unfortunately this was something he couldn't keep her safe from.

"Princess, it's time." The white haired man had trouble speaking.

Levy nodded to his voice while picking herself up.

"I'll be right there." Levy replied in a monotone voice.

The women that helped raised the princess came in to help the young girl into her dress that symbolized oppression instead of happiness. They cried all around her the tears they wished was of glee as they imagined years before. The blunette looked at the women surrounding her unable to cry anymore becoming numb to the situation.

They struggled to let go before she walked away robotically not looking back.

Capricorn bit his lip while feeling as if he was escorting the blunette down the aisle to her death.

* * *

**A/N: **

**My boyfriend: "...You're a monster." **

**Oh no I feel terrible for writing this;; Though there will be two good endings so stick around~**


	14. pewter

"Levy? Levy?" A soft feminine voiced called out to her. It was so faint yet so close as she felt the warmth of a hand laid upon her forehead. She winced back waking up in a startled response to herself laying a bed.

"Please princess, you'll be okay now." The soft hand grabbed hers gently patting her left hand which pressed the band on her delicate digit closer to her skin.

Levy retracted her hand jerking it away in one swift movement. From the fear, she pulled off the diamond incrusted band and looked down at the indent only a few hours of wearing it had already effectively branded her skin.

The women around her bit their lips at the sight as if they could feel her pain so it stung when they advised her to put it back on.

Just in time as a carless knock hit the door to the infirmary before coming in without an invitation.

The azure hair of the king stepped in. "Get up Levy."

"Y-Your majesty, she's just recovering from a fainting spell. She'll need a few more hours."

"Non-sense." He scoffed brushing away any concern they may have. He definitely didn't share in any of it.

"But she needs her rest-" The brunette woman couldn't care less in the moment about speaking out of line. The concern they had for the petite princess gave them the confidence, if only for a second.

"Who the hell do you think you're talking to?!" Rage built up in the king's eyes. He stepped closer to the group making them fear his loud footsteps approaching on the linoleum floor. "How dare you, you little whore." He back handed the closest brunette that dared to speak. She was once seated but was now tossed on the ground holding her nose.

"Anna! Are you okay?!" the women all crouched down to her defense leaving an opening to Levy who rose from the bed trying to reach her.

She was quickly yanked away by her father who wasn't in the mood to listen to any more chatter on the matter. His hand gripped her delicate skin as he dragged her away.

"P-Please just let my walk by myself." Levy pleaded as she was practically being rushed and dragged along to the end of the corridor.

He let her go almost to have her fall forward as she stepped on the front of her gown just in time catching her balance to continue.

Before the curtains in front of her could open, she could hear her new husband making a toast. She audio ably gulped back listening to his voice spew out painful words.

"One final toast to my beautiful bride who will be back shortly, to Levy, cheers!" He slapped on the fakest smile and only when he took a sip did his face deviate. Those gullible fools were eating his so called love and excitement for a new chapter in their life.

The grand velvet curtains in front of Levy finally opened revealing her to the mass.

Laxus turned as the curtains pulled back presenting the blunette. "Ahh there she is, speaking of the beautiful woman herself."

Cheers erupted as her face remained in a shocked position as Laxus snaked his hand behind the small of her back brining her forward. She tried subtly moving back but his much larger frame easily controlled her body brining her forward to his desired position as she acted like his dummy.

His hand laid upon her stomach gaining 'awes' from the crowd that forced his fake grin to become larger. The hand behind her back began digging into skin that was exposed.

"Smile." He grumbled though his teeth forcing a fearful shiver to run up her spine forcing the weakest smile.

The moment they sat, glasses started clinking setting their next move into action. Her blood ran old as she turned to the blond man as he was finishing swallowing a flute over filled with red wine. She turned back away trying to ignore the crowds demand. She shook her head objecting it but Laxus laid his hand under her chin claiming her lips in one fell swoop. Before she could fight him away, he broke the kiss leaving behind droplets of win on her lips. They didn't taste like sweet nectar anymore but more like poison. He had the ability to make anything foul.

* * *

After hours of having to play the role of happy bride, she was wiped away and effectively locked away into her room.

Her hand laid on her shoulder rapidly yanking at her pristine white gown. Whilst pulling, she managed to pop a few buttons that once cascaded elegantly down her back but now laid scattered on the ground. The sleeve hung loosely off of her shoulder as she pulled it down further wishing to be out of it as soon as possible. The intricate white lace slid off of her body until she held the bust piece in her hands staring at it.

Her hands ran over the floral detail falling into another world where she would be overjoyed to be wearing it. To others, this fabric meant the world to them and brought them into a euphoric state where everything was good for a day. Yet hers represented hell, it would have been more fitting if it were dyed blood red.

_-Just like his eyes…_

The door promptly flung open as the dress was half way down her body as only the large bustle covered her lower half.

"Get out!" Levy cried as she immediately fell to the ground trying to hide her partial nudity under the tulle.

Laxus stepped forward discarding her cries and closed the door behind him making the blunette look up at him.

She sunk further into her dress while holding the partially torn fabric to her chest. "W-What do you –" The blunette began before being cut off by his devious glare.

She scooted back dragging herself on the floor as she backtracked from what could be his grasp.

"S-Stay away." She stuttered as her back hit the side of her bed while attempted to get away. She sat up when she realized she had nowhere else to go.

The blond man bent down and grabbed her arm pulling her petite body up easily without a word. He tossed her on the bed with her feet dangling off of the edge. His hands pinned her hands above her head ripping them away from covering her chest.

_-No no…_

She tried to wiggle her hands away from under his grip but they just became tighter when he felt her resistance. His large finger pads dug into her delicate skin with each ride making a second imprint on her.

Her legs struggled but her last chance was thwarted as he held her down with a knee putting some weight into it.

"Please!" Levy shook her head side to side as her only last available action.

His rich coffee eyes made contact with her body taking note of at her body reacting to fear. Her chest heaved up and down faster than normal making him concentrate on her chest. The thin fabric covering her breasts sifted slightly from her movement and could be torn off by a simple tug.

He bit his lip hungry to come face to face with the prize underneath. His objective was clear until he actually faced her hazel eyes. She closed them immediately after making the split second contact that made her wince.

"Take what you want and leave." The words stung as she hoped she'd never have to say them.

An extra beat in Laxus' head halted him from pursing further. He back up after a few seconds lifting his weight off of her.

A slight gasp fell from her lips along with a sigh of relief when his actions finally registered. She sat up for a moment before a painful hand made contact with her perfect peach skin as now her cheek was sullied by his hand.

She winced back in pain along with a cry while she laid her hand on her cheek trying to suppress the stinging.

"Humph, you're not even my type anyways." The blond man slid his hands inside of his pockets saying his farewell as she exited with one last menacing grin putting her in her place.

After remaining in a stunned silence, she recoiled back into the corner of her bed leaning against the wall. She held the torn fabric to her chest covering herself once more while she sat for the rest of the night starting at the door expecting the blond devil to come strolling in.

* * *

"Just taking the trash out." Guards laughed together as they tossed the tied up and unconscious dragon back releasing him into the 'wild.'

"Why do we even have to do this?"

"Prince's orders, we could have easily just permanently gotten rid of him." A loud cringe worthy laugh came from his thick throat as he kicked the unresponsive man square in the jaw.

His long mane became more and more deshelled as the assault continued increasing in anger after each punt. Their steel toed boots made contact with his abdomen forcing grunts out.

"Alright alright." He laid his hand on his partners shoulder stopping him for a moment from his cheap assault.

"He'll probably be dead by morning and we won't get any of the heat from it."

"Tsk. Maybe you're right. Although I'll just make sure of it." One last assault and they left Gajeel bruised on the cold filthy floor.

* * *

"Fuck. What is this feeling? What just happened?"

Gajeel awoke a few hours later to a sunshine assault on his eyes. He tried to sit up before rapidly being stopped by the intense pain in his side. The pain made him wince back balancing himself on one arm behind his back as he sat up.

He knew the intense burning pain was from a broken rib that forced him to struggle to breathe until he gained a new rhythm of awkward breathing.

-_M-Must k-keep going…_

He grumbled to himself as he was finally able to pick himself up.

The head was starting to weigh heavily as he gave up and collapsed back into the creamy white sand a few from where he was originally tossed.

* * *

"H-Hey! Don't pull me like that!" The blonde woman cried out while being man handled by two guards clenching her arms dragging her forward.

She was pushed into her home with very little care. "Be careful!" Lucy struggled to get up off of the ground from which she was pushed upon.

"Shut up." The men snickered at her not bothering to help her up. They just slammed the door shut behind them leaving her alone.

"O-Ouch…" Lucy rubbed her arm as she sat up. The pain radiated thought it and pulsed through her entire body but through it she stood to view the festivities outside of the window.

"I-I'm so sorry Levy." She laid her hands over her mouth as tears streamed down her cheeks.

* * *

Levy clutched a large pillow tightly holding it to her chest as her only source of comfort. Her body still trembled from fear. For the past few hours, her eyes remained glued on the large wooden door that she could have sworn opened a few times throughout the night. Although she would open her eyes from dozing off and the room would clear once more.

A sight of relief she would let out each time but that contentment wouldn't last long. She feared moving an inch.

-_T-the sun…_

The bright rays warmed her cold body bringing it back to a normal temperature but that still didn't shift her mood.

The weight of the sleepless night was slowly starting to close her eyes as she nodded off into the pillow she clutched. Her blue curls covered her face hidden from her environment.

A knock came from the door which she woke up to immediately internally jumping into a defensive mode.

She lifted her head up rapidly to face the body that was entering. She rubbed her eyes to clear her vision as a soft voice came through.

"Princess?" The cherry blossom haired woman cautiously approached the petite body in front of her.

The visible fear in her body language coupled with the purple bruising under her eyes struck fear in her own heart forcing it to drop. She feared the worst but had to put on a brave face for the both of them.

"Virgo?" The blunette called out while catching sight of the sweet woman she knew wouldn't hurt her.

Virgo crouched down beside her bed as not to startle the young now bride, any further.

Levy surprised her by coming closer inching over til her petite hand laid on her shoulder.

This was one of the reason why everyone around her fell instantaneously in love. The sweet aura she eluded comforted others even when she couldn't help herself. She begged to carry the sadness of others to spare them the negative emotions.

Virgo weakly smiled at her before rising back up to her feet.

"P-Please come this way princess." Virgo let her hand out until Levy took it just to squeeze it hoping she wouldn't hand her off to another.

As the blunette rose from her seated position, she fumbled forward slightly feeling the stinging sensation in her legs from remaining seated for so many hours. The pink haired woman immediately wrapped an arm around her to support her frame.

"T-Thank you." Levy spoke with a weak smile at the end hoping she wouldn't have noticed the cracking in her voice.

Virgo chose to not and not acknowledge the shift in her once angelic voice.

Levy did notice the lack of personality that was seemingly drained from her body. She switched into a more robotic one just programed to complete her job and get out.

The blunette was escorted into the bathroom where a bath was drawn for her. She stepped in hesitantly and winced from the bright florescent lights shining into her eyes.

/

The last two pieces covering her modesty were stripped off slowly and cautiously as she looked around for anything suspicious as she scurried to the door making double sure it was bolted. She was now left along to submerge herself into the warm water that only relaxed her for a brief moment. The knot in her neck returned as she flung her head back laying it on the marble behind her. The pain that would definitely cause a bruise, added onto he pain she stuffed internally deep into a pocket stuffed with sadness.

Her hands grazed above the water as she closed her eyes wishing to be in one specific location with one particular body beside her.

"_Gajeel!" Levy yelled out his name with a giggle as he grabbed her suddenly by her thin waist pulling her into the nearby lake. _

"_Gi hi, calm down shrimp." He lifted both of their bodies up from being submerged in the cool water for a few seconds. _

_She had been dragged in spontaneously into the cold water that she was going to slowly ease herself into. _

"_So mean!" She splashed him while pouting at his brash actions that didn't please her very much. Her hands crossed across her chest as she turned her back to him. _

"_Eh? Is the little princess mad?" He teased her as he came up behind her capturing her petite body in a tight embrace. _

_He pushed the wet locks that covered her precious face to behind her ears while giving her a genuine grin of happiness. _

_/_

_The air started to pick up a breeze which the pair didn't mind as they provided each other body heat. They spent their time washing each other's hair while breathing in the woodsy scent around them. _

* * *

The blunette's eyes shot open suddenly before she could sink further into the water. She looked around in a slight panic before realizing she was in the luxury of a pristine bathroom. She laid her hand over her nose swearing she could smell the familiar scent of the outdoors that was starting to mix with Gajeel's natural metallic one.

In reality, the only scent around was the highly potent fresh vanilla that invade her senses. She shook her head wishing for it to go away but it wasn't going anywhere.

She clenched her fists tightly tossing some water up out of the tub as she quickly rose up. With her towel now in her possession, she screamed into it letting out some built up frustration.

* * *

"Come in." Laxus turned in his chair as the blunette cautiously walked into his room.

The light padding of her feet didn't give to her identity til she came in.

"Humph, it's you." He elevated his feet on top of his desk while waving her off without hearing her out down right refusing to.

Levy laid her back behind the closed door standing her ground biting her lip trying to spit out the painful words.

"Y-You can have it all." Levy began to speak gaining his attention.

"Huh?" The blond man lifted his head up once more to her raising a brow at her.

"You heard me!" She snapped yelling out of character at him but this man had worn her down. "Take what you want. The land, money, anything, just leave me." She rubbed her arm awkwardly before his loud roar of laughter made her squeeze her arm.

"You stupid girl." He held his stomach after recovering from his fit of laughter. "You really don't understand do you?"

Levy shook her head.

"I guess it's true what they say, 'pretty is stupid.' No wonder how that abomination _tricked _you." Laughter feel from his lips once more as he belittled her so easily without hesitation.

The blunette ground her teeth from his painful words.

Laxus sighed.

"If only if were that easy." His attitude shifted into an evident one of frustration when he finally spoke to her without a mask on. "You have no real power now, so until your father is gone, you're stuck with me." He lowered his feet from his desk to approach her.

"And if you dare pull that shit again then things definitely won't go your way." He pulled out a recorder from his pocket to play the clear sound of Gajeel's screams.

Levy gasped covering her mouth from the shock as tears began rolling down her cheeks. "G-Gajeel…" She tried reaching out for it but he pulled back.

"No no no." The blond man shoved it back into his pocket. "Your move Levy, next time you might be listening to his agonizing cries as he's being executed."

* * *

**A/N: I have no words. That was definitely something else to write since I'm used to fluff ;-; **

**but hopefully next chapter will be the ending to the first alternate endings! (definitely my favorite ending so I'll get to writing it now~) **


	15. coming back for you

**Finally the last chapter to one of the endings~**

* * *

"Fuck." Gajeel struggled to his feet after failing a hand full of times before he finally found a stick hefty enough to support his weight.

Whilst he stood up straight, the pain from the broken rib caused him to hunch over awkwardly in a way that inflicted the least amount of pain. The beating sun took a toll on his body but thankfully it dropped down for the night allowing for some relief.

"W-Where am I?" –_H-Help. _He called out with one painful parched breath forcing him to slump on his side once more.

After wandering what he assumed where the endless sands for hours, the familiar bright lights of the castle came into sight. The slightest sliver of hope he tried reaching out to. Yet just like all his life, it was much too far. The only solace that brought some comfort was that his and Levy's home was nearby.

He sniffed the air around catching the faint scent of sunflowers.

That vision of Levy planting those golden flowers as she seemed to glow herself, stuck inside of his mind. He practically chased that sight not caring about pain as pure adrenaline pumped through his veins pushing his towards a part of _his _blunette.

"Levy…" He laid upon the door taking a breather as he reached it struggling to stay up on his feet. –_Home. No, it's missing her. _

Through the pain, Gajeel managed to press on the delicate door granting him access inside once more. He rushed to the sink grateful for the half pint of water that fell into the dish he was holding in his hands that he gripped for dear life making sure not to spill a single drop. His hands shook from the intense feeling of glee of upcoming nourishment. While placing the dish to his lips, the golden petals that guided him home glistened in the corner of his eyes effectively stopping himself from consuming.

While clutching his side, he stumbled out to be faced with the two sunflowers just starting to wither by a lack of nourishment themselves.

Without hesitation, he poured equal amounts of water to each plant extending their life.

"Better them than I…Levy…I lov—" The stress caused him to collapse once more beside the flowers.

* * *

-_"If it was as easy as that then I would have gotten rid of you long ago." Laxus snorted. "You're a prize for another reason." _

Levy sat on her floor behind the door blocking anyone's entrance while she clutched her legs tightly to her chest. She begged to no one in particular to check out. The painful events that unfolded we're starting to become too much and weighted heavily on her delicate and sensitive heart.

While wiping away the tears that plagued her eyes, a small gleam came from the corner of her eye. With a soft sob, she reached under the dresser to find the small leather book which was what she had left of her late mother. She held it as if it were to jump out of her hands.

"Mom, I need you…more than I ever have." Her fingers grazed the cover laying her fingertips over the indents on the soft leather that her mother's hands had created.

She stood picking herself up trying not to pity herself anymore. In the process of standing, the book fell from her hands to the ground below. "No no."

While crouching back down, she noticed the book had opened itself to a certain page that she read over and over again.

"…_and whether he be prince or dragon, true love will prevail. Feelings do not fade and the bond forever remains. Opportunities are to present themselves brining you back together and forever you shall remain." _

It was as if her mother herself gently stepped beside the blunette in her time of need and whispered those endearing words straight into her ear. The kiss her mother would place upon her forehead, she swore she could feel the warmth and love she'd put into it at that moment.

"Thank you." The first genuine smile to grace her lips appeared.

* * *

Before the sun could escape the clouds, a violent storm passed thought leaving behind a dangerous amount of rain in its wake. The cold liquid trickled on his face starting off slowly before picking up the pace. The water dropped on the fallen dragon's lips effectively waking him up.

He managed to mutter out a grumble before picking himself up.

"_Gajeel! Gajeel! Wake up!" Levy's voice resonated throughout his mind. "Hump! I'll just keep going and you can just catch up." She spoke with a giggle while skipping away. _

"Shrimp?" Gajeel sat up in a daze not caring about the rain drenching his locks til they slipped in front of his face blocking his view.

The blunette seemed to run away from his sight the second he slicked back his hair and before he could grab onto her.

"Great." He grumbled while holding his side before trying to stand up and get to shelter before he could catch something.

He limped his way inside pulling the door closed fighting against the storm that wanted to keep it open. With an arm clenched around his side from the pain of pulling, he fumbled into bed falling in.

His usual nature of falling into bed wasn't different but the sensation of not having the blunette climb on top of him bothered him. When her added weight didn't appear, the weight deviated onto his heart.

* * *

Brash thoughts ran through Levy's mind as she clenched the glass in her hand. It had been a week since making it official and as she had been forced to attend events like a 'good girl.' She would grind her teeth each time she was forced to slap on the fake smile.

Two months of just being around Laxus and her father passed until she heard word of Lucy. She sighed in relief as a weight lifted off of her shoulder from being reassured of Lucy's safety. Due to this news, she had to continue to bite her lip on multiple things in order to keep her best friend safe.

With the blunette now forcibly in their grasp, the two men had no need for the charade of her pregnancy to continue. Once the word leaked of her not 'expecting' anymore, it stung her more than she would have thought. A slight sensation seemed to kick from deep within her gut forcing her to struggle to swallow for a moment. For the time she pretended, the thought of being a mother grew on her.

She'd picture a small version of Gajeel and herself, a product of love, running around in _their _home. Yet once she fell in love with the idea, it was ripped from her hands.

She was now mourning more than one thing. Deep in her heart, that voice said 'you'll see him once more.' While her logical thinking simply said 'no.'

After a week without crying and feeling numb, she walked out onto the balcony that she was finally allowed to step out onto. The cold air now seemed to sting her exposed skin. She was perfectly fine with the cold for quite some time but now she wasn't as the sensation was uncomfortable.

A soft sight escaped as she bent over the railing resting her chin on her folded arms. The darkness of the night she began to love thanks to her dragon but now it hit a weak nerve. As she looked up to the sky, only one star popped out at her.

"_Look Gajeel, there's the North Star."_

"_Eh, looks like the other ones you've been pointin' out." _

"_Well it's not, this one will always guide you home."_

"Home…" Tears began to well in her eyes before they slid down her cheeks as she sobbed hiding her face in her arms.

/

"Home …huh." Gajeel laid on top of the room now along while staring up at the sky that she loved so much. The only start that seemed to twinkle extra bright as if just for him.

"Fuck…" He said choking out the word as he covered his eyes with his arm hiding his pain as the scales glistened on his skin.

* * *

The year anniversary of the day Gajeel was forcibly taken away from her creeped up rather quickly. That anniversary was the most painful to remember but she couldn't just forget it. It seemed as if Laxus wouldn't let her forget it either.

"You have someone here for you." He unlocked her door allowing a thin body to walk cautiously in.

Levy lifted her head up slowly as not to get her hopes up. Although one of the sights she wished to come true came into focus. –Blonde hair, the only blonde hair she wanted to see.

Lucy walked in carefully biting the inside of her cheek trying not to jump out of her skin. When she approached the petite body sitting on the floor by herself, her heart sank. From the distance, she took note that her petite body had in a way shrunken a bit from the evident weight loss. "Levy…"

"Lucy!" She immediately bolted up to run into the arms of her friend, finally some real physical comfort came.

Lucy still remained cautious even from her warm welcoming. It wasn't until Levy didn't retract that she returned the embrace happy to see her alive.

"It's been so long." Lucy mumbled trying not to cry.

The blunette's blood ran cold from the realization as she awkwardly pulled back. "A year exactly." Levy replied remembering the position they were a year ago.

"I-I'm so sorry." The blonde rubbed her arm while looking away.

"Don't." Levy plastered a fake smile in order to comfort her.

"I really do mean it Levy."

* * *

A mumble came from the sleeping dragon's lips before he woke again alone. "Levy..." Why wasn't that just all a bad dream? This question he constantly asked himself while fighting through the pain.

Within the year, his rib healed to the best of its ability with no medical intervention so he struggled with a sharp pain every so often. Although the pain of a broken heart that would never properly heal stabbed him constantly.

With the sun pushing the moon aside, Gajeel rose to watch over the last piece of Levy he had. When he walked out he was faced with the flowers he had meticulously cared for in order to keep, in a sense, her alive. As he watered them, he noticed a small sun flower starting to grow in between the original two Levy had set.

He pictured Levy holding her hands together being excited while saying something about the small 'family' growing.

"Shrimp…heh."

He stood over them for a moment before stuffing his scale covered hands inside of his pockets while walking back inside.

* * *

-10 years later.

Lucy knew exactly where to find the princess avoiding the main castle all together walking the path to the back yard. In the past few years, Levy had been allowed outside without supervision and she took full advantage of the time she spent with some freedom. Her days from them on were spent tending to her garden repairing what she had lost.

"Levy!"

The blunette turned from the sound of her name being called out. "Lucy." She smiled at the blonde coming up to her side.

Lucy took a seat next to her while reciprocating her smile.

Throughout the years, Levy had lived the saying, 'it's better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all.' Although she smiled and told her friend she was picking up her life but evidently held back as she stepped on her own words.

"Don't you think it's time to cut your hair?" She ran her hand through her friend's azure locks that she had been letting grow down to her lower back. The cascading blue waves reviled the beauty of the ocean but it wasn't her.

Levy turned her head shaking her head 'no.'

"No, I think I'm starting to like it, there's something familiar about it." She gathered her hair to one side while raking her fingers through the waves thinking back fondly on his obsidian hair.

She smiled subconsciously at the thought making her heard skip a beat. It was as if she was a teenager once more in love.

-_Wait. _The smile fell. _I still am in love. _

Lucy laid her hand on her shoulder startling her slightly. "O-Oh I'm sorry."

Levy shook her head once more letting her hair fall back into its normal position while holding her hands over her heart enjoying the warm sensation radiating through her body once more.

* * *

-2 years later.

Levy kicked up her feet while lying in her bed surrounded by all the banned books that Capricorn had finally allowed her access to. She had been lost in the stories when medical staff had warned her twice before on her father's illness.

"Princess, it's serious now." Virgo came with a stern voice while she stepping inside finally being able to pull her away from her book for enough time to escort her to the infirmary.

"D-Dad?" Levy managed to mutter out through the shock she was feeling as she saw her father connected to every machine known to man.

"Come closer Levy." He weakly called out to her putting his hand out until she sat beside him taking it.

Those cold hands that she once feared were now weak and lip as if his life was starting to be removed from her fingertips.

"Listen carefully as I don't have much time left…"

"No, no don't say that!" She took his hand squeezing it in her hands trying to hold back the tears that threated to fall.

"Levy, stay strong."

/

"We're gathering here to celebrate the life of –"

Levy faded in and out of the words as she struggled to stand just leaning on Lucy for support.

With her black veil covering her eyes, she allowed the tears to fall before sobbing on her friend's shoulder. Even though her father was nothing short of evil to her in his life, she still lost her last parent. She tried reaching out before the coffin was lowered into its final resting.

While the blunette felt added on pain, Laxus ripped her from her friend's arms to 'comfort her.' While he buried her face in his chest he looked down trying to hide the smirk that curled the corner of his lips.

* * *

Levy ran for dear life sprinting as fast as her petite legs would take her. She had given Laxus it all true to her word, he would have it all. The power he wanted was now granted to him without question. Still fear stuck in her heart that he would send military personnel after her once more holding her captive just for his entertainment.

The only thing that Levy took with her was her horse to make a quick escape. A couple of times she did almost fall as her bearings weren't straight when she quickly jumped up grabbing the reins.

Without much thought, her heart rushed to her trying to be by his side. One she stepped into the town she hadn't been in years is when hesitation began to sink in.

"W-What if he doesn't want me anymore?" She took a nervous step back biting her lip as she questioned herself.

-_"He'll always love you." _The voice inside of her head gave her the reassurance needed to push the tears out of her eyes to run forward towards the arms she knew she belonged in.

"Gajeel!" She cried out while pushing her body past its physical limit. "Gajeel?" With her hands laid on the door to catch her breath, she called his name once more with enthusiasm and hope.

The door creaked louder than she remembered as she made her way inside coming face to face with one of her hears – an empty home.

Dust was caked on the furniture piled thickly upon each other while rust was evident on appliances which added on to the crushing blows of his absence. She refused to believe anything that wouldn't be to her picture perfect way.

With one hand clenching her blouse over her heart tightly, she cautiously stepped to the back yard falling to her knees at the sight. "G-Gajeel…"

He small hands immediately jumped up to cover her mouth as tears streamed down at the most beautiful sight her dragon could have possibly left as a farewell gift. The sunflowers that she had planted all those years ago, he nurtured them and they grew from two to twenty.

/

From a short distance away, two large ruby eyes opened in the pitch darkness of the cave that sheltered his body from being seen by human eyes.

-_"Gajeel!" _

His metallic ears perked up at the sound of his name being called by the most beautiful voice ever to utter it.

"L-Levy?" he extended one large metallic claw out into the sunlight before retracted back into the abyss.

-_No, my mind is playing tricks on me. _

With one deep inhale, he caught scent of his petite woman he thought he lost years ago. Her unique scent he recorded to memory and there was no doubt she was close by.

-_I can't face her like this. _

_-"G-Gajeel." _He heard his name once more while now being accompanied by sobbing.

He raised his large body from his lying down position still slightly wobbly from the new mass accumulated on his body. Two large metallic hands came forward making contact with the ground immediately imprinting the ground with claw marks along with shaking the ground slightly.

Levy removed her hands away from her face for a moment to question the shaking beneath her.

-E-Earthquake?

She pushed the last remaining tears away from her eyes to lift herself up. While looking up at the sky, it told no danger so she cautiously took the next few steps to the northern part of the city somewhere she hadn't had the opportunity to explore until now.

"Hello?" Her soft voice came out sheepishly while fearing what could be waiting for her.

The blunette stepped into view as she turned the last building before coming into the outskirts. With one more step forward, she turned her head towards the metallic source that was blinding for a brief moment as the rays hit him.

"O-Ow…" She rubbed her eyes while stepping closer in order to rid the glare.

While she walked with no caution, she still wasn't prepared for the sight before her. With a loud gasp, she took it all in.

"D-Dragon…" Her eyes widened as her heart sped up while she was struggling to accept the form before her. The fully formed dragon which easily towered over her without trying. Fear struck first but his eyes told of an inner kindness.

"Gajeel."

"Stay away Levy." He growled wanting her to run and not stare any longer at his new appearance.

She covered her mouth with her hands while shaking her head refusing to go anywhere but closer to him. Slowly an arm extended at him that he winced back at but it was gentle. Her palm made simple contact with a scale covering his arm. While she closed her eyes trying to take the vast extremity of the situation in.

Her bright eyes slowly opened once more making eye contact falling in love once more with those gems.

"Look at you…" She began to speak softly while he lowered his head allowing her to place her hand under his chin.

"I'm disgusting, just say it."

Levy shook her head immediately disagreed with him. "Y-You're bea—"

"You're beautiful." Gajeel interrupted while raising her head ever so gently with a claw in order not to hurt her.

That genuine smile that she gave him along with the pink dusting on her cheeks, she hadn't changed much. The beauty he saw those years ago didn't face and only enhanced.

Levy laid her body in the crook of his neck enjoying the contact once more.

"Stay with me."

"Always."

* * *

**A/N: So I'm pretty mad at myself for the awkward time skip as that didn't entirely go my way. It's so awkward that it hurts my soul ;-; **


	16. 2nd ending

**Please read this first! **

**This is the second ending (or alternate ending)**

**For this to make any sense, you'll have to ignore chapters 14 &amp; 15\. Basically this chapter runs right after chapter ****13\. ****Seriously, if you read chapters 14 &amp; 15 then this one, it will make NO sense. Chapters 14 &amp; 15 don't have anything to do with this.! if you need a refresher, please re-read chapter 13 then skip ahead to this chapter 16. sorry for being anal, I just want this to go as smoothly as possible!**

* * *

The petite blunette was quickly escorted away once the 'deal' was officially sealed. Her eyes remained focused on the linoleum tile that walked her down this path. She counted each step she took repeating the action as she was finally able to return. 24…25…26…

"You'll be okay princess." Capricorn held her defensively at his side while her eyes spoke of no life.

She hid her face in her hands shaking her head as she couldn't face anyone anymore. Their cheerful expressions stung each time she witnessed the glee she just couldn't share.

_Please stop. _She mentally pleaded yet to no avail as the stares wouldn't quit. Unfortunately their faces turned demonic once she closed her eyes.

A large hand tried reaching for her cheek to push the fallen strand on her face but she winced back before the action could be completed letting her silky lock cover her eye.

She opened her eyes cautiously looking up as she started standing up straight once more.

"S-Sorry." The blunette finally squeaked out after hours of remaining relatively mute.

"Please don't apologize, I should be the one apologizing." The white haired man mumbled the last part gaining in undistinguishable murmur from the petite princess. "Do you need me to call someone in?" He offered company as her grip on his sleeve tightened to the point of a subconscious tug when he made any movement that would signal his departure.

"I-I just need to be left alone please." Levy sheepishly spoke while holding on for the remainder of his escort to her room.

"As you wish."

A few more moments and she was lead back to her room where guards remained posted outside ready to strike down. Before they reached the door, Capricorn knelt down stopping in front of the blunette speaking until she faced him.

"They're both safe. I hope that brings you even a little bit of solace." He gave her the finest news before standing back up to bring her into her empty room.

She laid her back against the door sliding down til she sat on the ground taking the first real breath.

-T-They're okay? Lucy…Gajeel…

The newlywed blunette was left in the darkness of her bedroom. Her flickering desk lamp only gave enough light to illuminate the glistening tears streaming down her porcelain cheeks.

* * *

"L-Let me go!" Lucy struggled with the guards that gripped her arms too tightly imprinting their dominance.

"Shut up, you should be grateful that we're treating you this well." The two men pulled her forward pushing her into her home finally feeling free of her. She put up quite a fight getting there, the scratches and bite marks that pierced their skin proved that fighting spirit.

Lucy bit her lip holding back any obscenities that they deserved spit towards their way. She had been tossed carelessly on the ground making her weight impact all on her right arm.

"Don't be a nuisance again, or else we won't give you the same five star treatment." The men bellowed out in an eerie laughter as the door slammed roughly behind them. The rough sound of cracking wood made her jump in her skin fearing they'd stroll back in.

She slowly picked herself up from the cold hard ground making her way into her bedroom taking small steps fearing an ambush.

"Lucy…" A soft whisper she picked up on initially that ran chills throughout her body.

With hesitation, she stopped in her steps to large hands gripping her delicate shoulders. She screamed through a calloused hand muffling her voice into nothingness.

"Shh…shh…" Jellal's deep voice lowered into a soft plea for her voice to halt. "Please stop, it's just me."

"Jellal?" Lucy sighed in relief as she faced a familiar head of azure hair.

* * *

"Princess? It's been a week, certainty you can come out for a few more minutes." Capricorn called out for the blunette who made very few appearances throughout the past few days. Her upbeat presence had been missed and maybe it would do her some good to breathe new air.

Levy cracked open her door ever so slightly just enough for him to notice the purple bruising under her eyes from the weight of her problems and her hair being pulled sloppily back with an unusual mismatched hair band from her disheveled outfit.

"I'm sorry, I-I don't feel so good." Levy covered her mouth holding back the whelming bout of nausea. The unease and discomfort brought her body to visibly shake. "I need to go!" Levy slammed the door before rushing off to the bathroom purging her body of the breakfast she struggled to consume earlier in the day.

She clutched the pulsing sensation in her stomach hoping the pressure would make the pain fade. The light headed sensation stopped her from rising to her feet and instead causing her to sit on the floor regaining some sense of balance.

"Levy!" A harsh voice yelled out to the struggling princess who mumbled as a response.

* * *

"W-Where am I?" Levy awoke in a groggy haze accidentally tugging on the I.V. in her hand. She relaxed noting the familiar floral curtains of the infirmary noting she was in good hands.

"You've done it now." Porlyusica spoke in a rougher voice while pulling back the patterned curtain encircling her in her bed. She came up beside Levy holding her chart as she clicked her pen on the written papers clearing stating out her situation.

"What are you talking about?" Levy rubbed her eyes softly waking up to her confusing words.

"You're pregnant Levy." The medic wasted no time in preparing her and dancing around the new life Levy would have to face.

The initial smile of a diagnosis soon faded into a non-existence as the words registered within a matter of seconds. "P-Preg-" Levy couldn't say the words before she completely objected the idea before letting them take effect. "N-No no no! That can't be!"

She sat up quickly immediately feeling the effects of behind light headed and laid back down on the noisy sheets that ruffled under her weight.

"Don't overexert yourself, it's not good for you or your _child_." The cherry blossom haired woman raised a brow at the stunned blunette who could only muster up the simple action of awkwardly and hesitantly touching her stomach.

_G-Gajeel…I'm so sorry. _Levy repeated it over and over in her head while getting some questionable looks from the grief stricken doctor who hid her concern fairly well_._

"Levy?" Porlyusica snapped her out of her quiet daze that had her mentally apologizing.

"I-I don't understand, how?…no…"

The cherry blossom haired woman ignored the rhetorical question. "You'll soon need to let Laxus know I assume."

"L-Laxus?" His name hit like a ton of bricks when she felt the consequences already on her delicate skin.

"Now he doesn't have to fake it, the rumors are true." She slid her chart in the folder on the foot of her bed noting the jumping as the papers hit the bottom.

Levy gulped back her fears before defensively and securely placing her hands on her still flat stomach.

"No no! It's not -" The blunette halted her confident words unable to say his name aloud. "It's not his." She softly whispered while bunching the fabric around her stomach in her hands only thinking about her long haired dragon.

Porlyusica dropped her pen before leaning in close to the already frightened blunette. Her large hazel eyes began to well with tears as the medic' intimidation began.

"Don't tell me it is _his?" _She quickly demanded an answer as to the current situation.

Levy nodded slowly fearing her backlash. "It can only be him, I swear." The blunette reassured it was only him as a possibility.

Porlyusica leaned back up coughing and retraining her professional composure.

"W-What's wrong?" Levy sat up watching the split second worry in her expression before fading away into her normal scowl. "What's going to happen to my baby?" She tried to hold back the tears as no reply started her heart racing with concern. "Please tell me that my baby will be okay!"

* * *

**end of the second alternative ending: (1/3) **


	17. opal

"Gajeel I have something to tell you." Levy leaned on the edge of her window speaking softly to the wind. The lilac lace curtains shifted in and out to the breeze.

She held the fleeting chance that it would carry her words allowing him to hear her confession. "There's someone else I'd like you to meet." Her hands ventured to her abdomen as she spoke lowering in confidence as her lower lip started to quiver to the fearful thought.

"A-And I'm so scared." She audibly gulped to her fears while trying to calm herself down, any added on stress would only harm her unborn child.

"I need you more than ever."

* * *

Gajeel's eyes quickly shot open to any empty room void of the sweetest smile that he had cherished. No small body popped up welcoming him into a new day.

"Fuck." He winced back in pain closing his eyes while rubbing his head. The throbbing inside of rang of being kicked in the head by the mightiest of manes.

_Was it all just a dream?_

The obsidian color of his closed eye lids shifted into a cobalt color with a shake to his head, he was sure it wasn't. He hesitantly sat up hoping it wasn't just a tease. He was safe and automatically questioned why.

"Levy…" Her overwhelming scent was all over his room, it was ingrained into each spot that she had visited. There was no doubt that she was just a fleeting thought.

* * *

"How can I?" Levy placed her hands over her exposed stomach while she stood in front of her mirror. She tried to push down the menial bump starting to come up from beneath her skin.

The dresses she rejected, littered the floor as they only accentuated her little secret. Slight guilt started setting in as she was trying to desperately to hide what brought her happiness.

"I love you…" She softly spoke while holding her hands on her stomach.

She couldn't waste any more time admiring the precious life budding, questions on her whereabouts were soon to be asked. The gown she chose tied down around her bust giving her stomach some leeway. As she stepped out of her room making her way into the main seating area, a sickly feeling bubbled in the pit of her stomach.

At first she thought about a lively early kick but soon rejected the idea as Porlyusica's words crept up once more replaying.

_Levy tried to lower her voice but intensity of her wanting an answer overcame any other rational thought. _

"_Hush girl, lower your voice. You don't want anyone else to know do you?" The medic tried to be strong for the petite princess. If she was to have an intense reaction, then there was no telling what the petite girl would do. _

_Levy covered her mouth looking around trying to make sure that her outburst didn't stir any questions from outside the door. She shook her head quickly objecting wanting no other soul to find out. _

_The cherry blossom haired woman sighed trying to hold back the harsh reprimanding words she had for her. Although she was already in enough trouble without her criticism._

"_Listen, I can't fully answer that. No such case has arisen like this before." She saw the color beginning to drain from her face. "But I'll take care of you." She coughed out in the kindest voice that hurt to muster out. _

"_Now get out of here and don't get into any more trouble."_

_Levy sighed as she took cautious steps forward as not to fall. –"You'll be perfectly safe, even if I have to give up my own life for you."_

"Levy come in here quickly." Her father's voice roughly called out hurrying her up as she was taking her sweet time in the corridor.

The blunette picked up the ruffling hem of her apricot colored dress before rushing off into the desired room.

* * *

"You're safe." Lucy tightly embraced the closest blunette she had to her best friend.

"I should be glad that you're safe." Jellal choked back the guilt that he abandoned her in her time of need. "I'm –"

"No." Lucy inturupted as she rushed around double checking the windows security and curtains closure.

Jellal nodded before taking a seat on the corner of her bed making a spot dip to his weight.

Before Lucy could question his whereabouts, he pulled back his navy cloak revealing a tightly woven cloth of foul smelling herbs as he opened it allowing for the scent to release.

"C-Close it!" Lucy squealed she pinched the bridge of her nose repulsed back from the smell assaulting her senses.

"I apologize but it had to be aired out every few hours for it to be effective." He easily spoke obviously not at all moved from the scent. It didn't bother him as he was bravely exposed for the past few days.

"F-For what to be effective?" The blonde spoke in a muffled tone not caring to try and become accustomed to the foul odor at the moment.

"I think I've found a cure for _his _problem."

* * *

Levy sped up her steps to enter the well-lit cream colored room. Capricorn was present to accept her small hand escorting her to the pristine white seat before her father with Laxus appearing apathetic and quite frankly bored in the corner. He flipped through titles on the shelf before turning to his wife who finally made an appearance.

Absolute no excitement grew in his eyes as he saw her frame.

The unfamiliar dress of choice automatically perked his ears in suspicion. Her attire consistently consisted of corsets that hugged her slim figure. She carried no extra weight on noticeable locations such as her face, slim cut to each detail of her jawline.

He should raise no question pertaining to her weight, he needed to remain on good terms. After all, he had never truly seen her long enough to fully question though he'd keep a keen eye on her.

"Here you go princess." Capricorn set a cup of warm herbal tea under a layer of delicate lace placed on the coffee table.

"Thank you." Levy spoke softly trying to not disrupt her father speaking.

She picked up the cup brining the scalloped teal edge to her lips taking a whiff of the warm liquid. The once soothing herbal scent was now nauseating. Before taking a sip, she paused moving the glass away before inhaling further to catch her breath. Her hands shook jumbling the dark forest hue onto the table.

"Levy? What's wrong?" The azure haired ruler sounded frustrated from stopping his speech to attend to his messy daughter.

Without realizing it, half of the drink was splattered on the table from her shaking. It stained the crisp white lace a muddy color. She placed the tea cup down as delicately as possible ignoring the slight burning the liquid caused her delicate hands. The pain was primarily focused in the pit of her abdomen and a nauseating feeling in her throat.

She tried coughing back the sensation as she spoke. "I'm…mhm." She bit her lip mumbling as something other than words threatened to fall out.

"Good, now it's set." He continued speaking but Levy caught none of it. It was definitely the least of her worries.

Capricorn caught the mess from the corner of his eyes before he took his leave. He lowered his ebony glasses just enough to clearly notice the princess' struggle.

"Excuse me," he interrupted. "She obviously needs more discipline, allow me to assist."

He picked up the petite girl to the approval of his majesty. "Don't worry princess." He whispered as he took her away to the infirmary.

* * *

"Mhm…humph." Porlyusica poured over the blunette's vitals and charts she kept hidden penciling notes as Levy took cautious sips of the only thing that didn't seem to make her nauseous, water.

She bit down on an ice chip before placing the cup on the bedside not truing her hands for the moment.

"It's strange…I've always loved that tea…" The blunette sighed softly from one more thing that she couldn't have the pleasure of enjoying.

"It's your fault for getting yourself into this." The pink haired medic didn't sugar coat the obvious. She wasn't going to exactly hold the blunette's hand through it but she knew she had to tread lightly. "Although—" Her lecture faded off as she slipped the pen precisely back through her cherry blossom locks securing the tight bun.

She rose ignoring Levy's calls for her to wait.

"What do you want? You know I don't like people hovering around." Porlyusica opened her door to reveal the blond man snooping around once having his ear pressed to the entrance. She glared him down, ignoring his intimidating stature.

"Yeah? Let's see if I care old hag." He tried pushing past what he thought was a fragile old woman.

With age came temper and she was not backing down refusing to budge effectively blocking his path. He ground his teeth growling in the process as he eyed the blunette over the old woman's shoulder.

"That's my wife, back away for you own good." He harassed her with formidable threats that would scare any sane person away into his control.

Levy inched back further into the bed bringing her legs up covering her stomach from his frustrated fist.

"When she's in this room, she's mine. Now take your leave." She didn't back down from his intimidation tactic only tossing him back some.

He let out a frustrated groan before giving up on his pursuit after having the door slammed on his face.

* * *

Laxus stuck around closer to the blunette unable to shake away his suspicions. He watched her waiting for the moment she'd slip up. No such luck. She was always surrounded or locked the door behind her. Days passed and her attire of flowy gown continued. He was giving up on the fleeting feeling as he walked past her garden.

All those stupid flowers, vibrant shades of red and yellow gave light to dismal dirt. They were frankly disgusting especially the blue one.

_Hideous… _He thought before focusing on the shifting bud. _That's…_

Levy was enjoying getting some sun as she caressed the sun flowing giving it a bright treat.

A dark shadow quickly covered her work as she looked up facing the source. "Lax.."

"Are you pregnant?"

* * *

**Dun dun dun. **

**I don't want to spoil anything but this second ending will end much happier than the last one. Yay! **

**I have no idea but part of me was shocked by the reviews on how ya'll have no faith in me to end this well. But then I had to re-read everything bc it's been quite a while and yep, I understand. I cried too again, I feel your pain!**

**Also; I'm 75% done with the next chapter which I originally thought was going to be the last one but no. so there will probably be 5 to this ending. So this is (2/5) **


	18. auburn

**a/n: quick filler like chapter just to round out what happened in the last one c:**

* * *

"W-What?" Levy stumbled over her words as an initial shock struck her.

She took a step back while immediately shaking her head to the question.

He didn't believe her for a second, she was nothing more than a sneaky rat to him. An abomination in his eyes would not have anywhere in his plans. No puzzle piece was baby shaped.

"Please…what are you doing?" The blunette defensively put her hands up to his menacing approach.

Her small hands couldn't defend against his rough snatching of her neck. He slammed her back against the brown wooden fence lifting her off of her feet.

"You can't lie to me like that." He began to squeeze down holding back to where his fingers would not leave any evidence.

The blunette squirmed as she tried to pull his grip away fearing he'd go too far. She kicked her legs but to no avail as the man who over twice her petite size was ruling over her. But she was going to keep fighting for her unborn child.

The way his fingertips squeezed on her nerves, sent jolts throughout her body. She let out a deep throaty groan as his hand distorted her voice.

His rough touch reached down over her abdomen though the loose fabric that was now attached to her like second skin.

"Y-You're hurting me." she managed to squeak out as her heart raced from his emotionless face.

_He's going to find out. It's all over. How stupid of me to think I could hide it. _

She closed her eyes tightly as his polished privileged hands continued to creep on her. She managed the courage to open one eye to view his progress that developed an unsatisfied expression.

He was finding no protruding evidence as he expected to find staining her body further. Unfortunately he wasn't taking no for an answer.

Finally he allowed her some relief by uncerminoniously dropping her to her knees. Even with low weight, Levy feel with a thud as the bones in her ankles audibly cracked from the impact.

"Oww…" she looked down noting the rich soil she had laid to nourishing now staining the hem of her dress.

She placed her hands on her chest trying to recover her stolen breath. He gave her few opportunity as his hand flipped her fabric exposing her percaline thighs.

"N-No!" Levy tried to inch back but was pinned into a corner.

"Ahm." Capricorn heard the commotion and found the two in such a compromising position.

Most would have assumed they just a pair still stuck in the honeymoon phase. That they had simply snuck away unable to keep their hands off of each other.

Though her pained facial expression and his hand creeping up on her skin in a snake like fashion un-pleasurable to her. In an effort to rectify the situation, he pressed his lips on her playing the love sick couple as he felt the older man's presence. The blond man leaned away after a short moment to stand up and cough away sed 'embarrassment.' He gave her a disgusting wink as he wiped his mouth from the kiss he despised and only completed out of desperation.

"I'll get her cleaned up for you sir." Capricorn helped her shaking body up. Clumps of dirt fell from between the creases of her dress as she stood.

She was weak on her legs from the pain in her think ankles that shot up as she adjusted upright. Capricorn held a tight protective grip on the young princess. On hand on her shoulder whilst holding another. Laxus snickered at the man who just swooped in.

Once Laxus was out of sight, she sighed in relief before carefully laying her hand on her neck feeling for any marks that could be possibly painful.

"Thank you." She spoke softly while leaning back on the large body that saved her.

* * *

Levy shut the door quickly as she rushed into the bathroom. She had asked Virgo to stand guard but still she felt nervous. The curtain was pulled back as she retracted fearing a hidden presence behind it. When the room was clear, she could finally take a breather.

She slowly slipped out of her soiled gown feeling disgusting in it, not just for the stains. More clumps of dirt broke off from the fabric as she walked out of it leaving it sloppily on the ground. The only garments on her body aside from her negligee, was a compression band around her waist smoothing out the bump she thought was precious.

As she unzipped the nude fabric from her body, she sighed in relief. The compression itself wasn't painful but hiding it was. She was with only herself and didn't have to keep the secret as she viewed herself in the mirror.

There was decent amount of paranoia from the secret but that now was doubling. She had been so close to getting caught and if his hand would have touched the extra fabric, it would have been all over.

The thought was gut wrenching as she leaned against the mirror waiting for the pain to subside. She finished stripped down before stepping inside of the rub wincing from the shock in her ankles. The pain was only under control when she bit her lip instead choosing to switch the water direction from the shower head down to the tub.

As she waited for the warm water to collect, she ran her hands through her wet locks shaking them free from tight curls. Before her fingers could reach the ends, they were stopped by a mild blockage.

She continued to rake though assuming it as just a knot tangling and damaging her locks. When she reached though, a dark brown wood chip was pulled out from being in her hair. It was quickly scrapped and tossed away when she realized it was part of the fence that her had had crashed into breaking some auburn chips onto her being.

Through the process of being fearful from the pain in her stomach, ignoring the now evident throbbing in her head.

She rubbed her temple trying to massage away the pain. She continued allowing for the soothing water to continue flowing accommodating to her nude curves. The clear liquid sloshed to her movements but eventually overflowed without her realizing.

With a slight panic, she shut the water off as she sat up forcing more water out falling over the edge.


	19. indigo

**a/n: ouch yeah it has been months since i've update but i'm back and ready to finish this fic c: !**

* * *

"I-Is that really possible?" Lucy became starry eyed at the prospect that he was pitching. She hesitated for a brief moment holding back the excitement for prized results.

"With just a few adjustments, it should work." He enclosed the foul contents once more hiding it inside his coat. "Though it might take a few months, it's not fully ready."

"Okay then what are we waiting for?" She set herself first in the running for the upcoming mission.

"Wait, I'm not letting you go." Jellal looked up sternly rejecting her offer for help.

"W-What?" Lucy turned to look into his dark eyes refusing to budge from her initial statement.

He bowed his head attempting to deter her from the dangerous mission. "I can't let you get into any more trouble." He added in his worry for her safety. "You've risked too much already and -"

"I have to help in any way!" Lucy interjected as she began to clench her firsts to his frustrating words. She mumbled as she lowered her voice from any ears peering in from the outside world.

Jellal looked up ready to object before Lucy's actions stopped his.

"She's my family too." Lucy held one hand over her heart as her left hand laid gently over his chest. She was able to calm his nerves for the moment settling his stomach to his overall hesitation.

He took an extra look at the blonde studying her determined features before nodding; ultimately caving to the demand of help.

"That's _our_ Levy after all." A smile grew on Lucy's face to the prospect of regaining her best friend and her happiness.

* * *

"H-How long have I been in here?" Levy blinked a few times taking some time to adjust from the up lit room. She caught a glimpse of the crystal ceiling focusing on the bright pearl coloring reflecting light. "Hmm?" Her hand patted on the clear water besides her as she took a moment to note her position.

Laid on her back, the water slowly began to consumer her as she slowly sunk into the deepest area as her body quit naturally floating. Her waist began going down first. Her azure locks softly crashed on her cheeks from the waves that her movement had created.

A soft squeak she quickly let out as she caught her body last minute.

Luke warm water crashed onto the porcelain floor to her frantic motions as she began to raise her body from crashing.

Above water, she gave a light shake to her head flushing the water from her ears before looking down at her bare figure.

In a panic, she rapidly rose up into the cool air sitting on the tub's edge. She breathed a sigh of relief as her child was out of the water as if it had a sustainable lungs of its own.

"I'll never let him hurt you again…" She whispered hoping that her voice wouldn't resonated to the outside of the confined walls.

She pressed her fingertips into her pale skin as she held down the barely noticeable bump. With the warm water moistening her skin, she made light indentations of her fingerprints as she added pressure to her skin.

* * *

"But sir, I've been…" Virgo tried to frantically explain why she couldn't let him through. Despite her verbal protests and hand movements, he pushed forward ignoring her word.

"Hush Virgo." The king stood outside of Levy's door assuming his position to holding the knob. "How about you go and find Capricorn?" He was able to glare her down making her inch back from him dark eyes.

"Yes sir!" The woman quickly abandoned her post at a threatening glance.

With the amaranth haired woman now gone, he carefully cracked her door open inspecting inside. Nobody was present within his visual scan into the clear environment.

A harsher hint of gravity held him down as he couldn't immediately step away from spying on his daughter.

'_You' _the softest peep he picked up on coming from the connected bathroom. He remained listening in on her private conversation reserved only for two. _'You're…us…' _his blood began to run cold as only one option jumped to mind.

He grasped the brass door knob holding his off balanced position to the words as they slowly sunk in. Blood drained from his face as his lip quivered struggling to produce any sound to the thoughts rushing about.

"Father, what are you doing?" Laxus turned into the corridor searching for the petite blunette attempting to catch up on her. He became distracted in his meddling into is wives' room catching sight off the main man in blue.

The king gulped deeply drying his throat from being caught in a tight situation. With a shaky hand, he was able to shut the door before Laxus could catch an earful. "It's nothing my boy." He turned the other cheek setting aside the problem arisen making it only his. "Come, I have some things that you should see." He took an arm around Laxus leading him away continuing to move the large man despite his protest and desire to see Levy at the moment.

Although the quirky woman was harshly sent away, Virgo remained peering from a far. She hid herself behind a column making sure that she held onto a safe location for Levy. Despite his commanding word, she disregarded it for her wellbeing.

"Princess?" Virgo made her way back to Levy's door as the king was dragged away taking a new direction away from her space. She knocked lightly before cracking it a few inches before waiting for verbal permission inside. Her head peaked in meeting the petite woman crossing her bedroom wrapped in a budding rose towel.

"V-Virgo?" Levy paused at the woman's presence giving her a soft startle. Her hand jumped to the fold of her cover holding onto the knotted top securing it around her small bust.

The cherry blossom haired woman looked once more to make sure that the corridor was still clear before stepping inside. "I apologize princess, I was just checking on you. You weren't answering." She bit on her lip walking around the snooping that she caught.

Levy's shoulders relaxed to her reasoning understanding her concern. "I'm fine, thank you." She breathed a sigh of relief for the moment that she was able to drop her guard in front of her. She tucked a wet lock behind her ear as the first few smiles grew on her face.

* * *

"Levy, eat up…Levy?" Her father's voice grew louder as she wouldn't respond to his callings.

It took a moment for Levy to pick her head up from her plate. She focused her fork on pushing the food around not choosing on a definite bite. "Hmm? I'm sorry." The quickest smile was planted on her face hiding the pain in her gut.

The king raised an azure brow to the rumbling sound produced by her body crying for food. He continued to give her a sly look over from across the table as she returned to once more ignoring her plate. She finished the only thing that she allowed into her body – her first glass of wine.

Levy removed her lips from the rim of the etched glass containing the dark purple liquid after finishing the last few drops.

"More?" Laxus spoke his first word to her of the day as he reached for the wine bottle. "Eh? We need more." He easily raised the empty bottle by the thin neck rattling the last few drops inside. "Hey Cap—" He began to call out to the man immediately making a jolt run through Levy's spine.

"P-Please don't!" Levy held her hand out objecting as she rose abruptly from her seat taking the bottle from his hand. "Let me" she quickly spit out from the questioning look that she was receiving."…as your wife." She announced recovering at the last moment submitting to him.

Laxus took a second look into her wandering hazel eyes reading into them. With no found suspicion, he relinquished the bottle allowing only her grasp on the neck. "Go." He shrugged speaking no objection on the matter.

Levy quickly took the opportunity to rush away sinking into the kitchen past the dark cover of the auburn stained doors. Away from prying eyes, she bit roughly down on her lip currently burning from the scolding words that she used to hide away.

With a deep breath in, she took the time alone to patch herself together the best that she could. She reached for the nearest corner counter to bend at the waist attempting to suppress the pain radiating from her stomach.

"I'm so sorry." Levy placed her free hand on her protruding bump over her clothing. She added some pressure trying to prevent the pained sound from resonating in the quiet room.

Closed eyes, she began to bask in the moment of silence allowed. Abruptly it came to a halt by clinking glasses from beyond the doors. She quickly snapped back up hearing clicking silverware anxious for her to hurry.

"O-Oh…" She mumbled to herself as quickly turning to pour herself a drink. She rushed out after capturing a fresh bottle of wine from the rack.

* * *

"I'm sorry." Levy appeared a few moments slowly appearing as the racket reached its peak.

The king set his silver fork down to her presence beginning to follow each of her moves. Her pre-filled deep flute he raised a brow to. The struggle of opening the burgundy wine bottle for the first time raised bubbling mixed feelings.

The blunette and her seated pre-arranged husband squabbled amongst each other struggling to pull the wedged in cork. The frustration in his demeanor caused Laxus to yank the cork with his extended canines. He dragged the harsh look to her visual pushing Levy into her seat.

Levy slowly cowered as she sunk into the plush seat placing her elbows on the elevated arm rest. She shut her mouth the with pre-filled flute which Laxus ignored to hoarded the wine bottle to himself.

The king sat in silence as he watched them squash the problem amongst themselves. Even though harsh looks were directed towards the petite woman bringing her down. He turned a blind eye to their blatant anger to each other to focus on Levy taking her first cold bite.

* * *

"You're excused." The heightened blunette excused his petite daughter after his dinner was commenced. He brushed his mouth with the white cloth once on his lap watching her out.

Levy respectfully nodded dropping the cloth on her picked plate covering her lack of progress. She took quick leave with Laxus close on her tail. She chose to walk past her father choosing a new exit from the dining room.

"Please allow me sir." Capricorn emerged from the kitchen preparing to pick up the mess. He reached first for Levy's unfinished layout before being stopped.

"Wait Capricorn, I need a moment." He laid a hand on the silver haired man's arm halting his actions.

Capricorn glared down at the man through his dark tinted glasses. "Yes sir." He pulled his arm back with hesitation before exiting the room leaving him suspiciously alone.

The king looked over til Capricorn's large body passed into a hidden area leaving him in silence to dash over the details.

He reached for Levy's half-filled flute taking for a whiff as he raised the glass to his nose.

"Huh…" The lone note of pure grape juice was picked up. No added fermentation adding a spike was present. He sloppily dropped the glass back down wanting the item away from him. He allowed for the delicate base to chip off upon collision from the floral trimmed plate.

* * *

"Levy?" A second knock was applied to the door before the woman became irritated by her lack of an answer. "Open up brat." Porlyusica found that the door knob easily gave way turning to an unlocked door.

She took her first steps in walking over the scattered books that her long trim decorated cape to drag over the literature. She huffed over the mess that she had created before picking up her head.

She shook it to a new frustrating sight laid before her. "Levy!" She barked at the petite woman in the middle of her afternoon nap.

The blunette had comfortably laid herself on her side cuddling up to the warm fabric fluffed beneath her elevated head. Delicate pearl lace shorts bunched up a bit to her position as her top raised an immediate red flag. The matching lace top rose up her stomach exposing a hint of a pristine bump.

What would be a precious sight to any other woman was a dangerous one to her.

With a second calling, she was abruptly yanked from her sleep from the harsh voice. "W-What?" The blunette quickly sat up in her bed blinking a few times to wake as soon as possible struggling to brush away the fuzzy vision.

Levy looked around before the sight of the amaranth haired woman was clear. With her arms crossed, she remained focused with a stern look hoping that only her eyes had caught.

Porlyusica dropped her arms as she crouched down meeting her face to face. "Cover yourself child." She chose to soften her voice as not to cause fear jumping her into premature labor.

The blunette took a moment to understand before looked down at her exposed skin. A pink tone dusted on her cheeks a she pulled her camisole down.

* * *

Porlyusica double checked the lock holding the door shut before preceding to look over the laid back blunette. With a white tape measure in her hands, she quickly measured her pregnancy progress. The usually expressionless woman's face soured as she dotted down disappointing digits in her own notes before turning to forge on Levy's royal files.

"What's wrong?" The blunette's brows scrunched together finding her facial expression concerning. She sat upon the edge holding her loose clothing for the upcoming news.

"You're much too small." She clicked her pen finishing her recordings. "How much are you eating?" She looking into her eyes searching for a truthful answer.

Levy jumped back slightly in her skin from the questioning that she dreaded answering "I-I…" She began to mutter as she tried to think back on her last full meal.

The cherry blossom haired woman shook her head to her unable to answer her simple question. "You must." She looked into her hazel eyes laying down a stern demand.

The blunette dropped her fidgeting hands as she released a deep sigh. "I can't grow…too big." She looked down at her petite stomach that hadn't seemed to expand after a few weeks falling behind on a normal week's progress.

Deep inside, she knew that she was causing deliberate harm. Each time she gazed at herself nude, she noted no physical change. Deep concern weighted on her shoulders adding a heavier load to her already stressful situation.

The joy littered on pregnant citizen's faces she couldn't partake in. She'd watch from her balcony as they proudly flaunted their body changing with smiles.

Although she feared any harm to her unborn child, if she wasn't safe then it wasn't either. Any added weight would unfortunately shine on her petite frame.

Porlyusica noted on the difficult situation and her reasoning behind her actions. "Try." She gave her the vaguest advice in the hopes that she'd find a balance quicker than she could. "Or there is a second option."


	20. chestnut

The blunette quickly clamped her ears shut using the palm of her hands using them for a heavy barrier. "Please stop it!"

As she heard the beginning of the second option, there was no possibility that it would even be entertained. Her mind was made up. She would continue with carrying it even if it meant her end, anything as long as it did not mean her babies' end.

Tears began to well as she read the lips of her trusted healer explaining how pretending how this never happened would be best for all. Face paralyzed, she was forced to watch each movement explaining. Through the cracks in her barrier, she caught bits of her plan forcing her blood to rush cold.

"A-Ab—" the blunette could not muster the heart stabbing word for fear of bad comings.

"Never!" Despite heavy legs, she managed out to find a new sanctuary quiet from stinging words as she rushed out.

"Levy!" The older healer's voice ran a second late from the quick dash that she had witnessed.

Hidden in an empty corridor, the blunette stood in the middle struggling to catch her breath. The overwhelming shaking of her legs began to give out as she fell thumping to the cold ground not paying mid to how she treated herself. Thin legs trapped beneath her weight would surly bruise.

"Please stop!" Her voice could finally muster in a throaty scream echoing in the tight space bouncing back her pain.

In the hopes that the woman's strong voice would dissipate in her mind, she shook her head begging for the words to leave.

"Please…stop…" hands refusing to weaken, she began to subconsciously tug at her locks holding a hard cemented position.

* * *

The sun arose the following morning beating on the man's face as he lay stone on is back. The lone scale extending from the crown of his forehead down caught the light absorbing the fiery energy.

"Levy…close it." Gajeel tossed an arm over his face blocking the sun's burning rays. They slowly began to heat up the scales on his biceps as they also captured the light. He grunted the moment it became painful, moving a few inches away to accommodate into the shade in the empty spot besides.

He sniffed the air a few times searching to find a particular scent for a reunion. _'Where is she?' _The freshest lavender blossom or musky chipped woods, in any form she was perfect.

"Huh…" as much as he had searched for her, she was gone. The most miniscule scent bubble fled days before snatching the last glimmer of hope only becoming a fleeting memory.

"Fuck." He slammed his fits on the bed from his senses catching him in an awful trick once more.

The past few weeks had been rougher than expected dragging him dangerously into confusion. Her bright smile was missed walking through the front door on her punctual time. Well what was to be expected for the rest of his life spent in isolation?

* * *

"Please hold for one more moment…just a bit longer." Lucy whispered to the man that she worked on for the past few minutes. She finished patting down the last of his make-up disguising his vibrant facial mark. "I'm sorry but it has to be done just in case."

Jellal sat with his hair slicked completely back flattening out his azure spikes into a clean sleek. He tried his hardest to stay still from his signature mark being shielded from possible public view.

"And…I think you're good." Lucy backed up from her work noting the hidden bright details placed front and center on his face.

"Thank you." Jellal nodded accepting her help from concealing his appearance. He took the hood from folding on his back to cover his dark locks.

Lucy began on her own disguise placing a sheer peach scarf on her head allowing for only a peak of blond locks to peak through. The fabric tied comfortably below her chin framing her light toned face.

"Ready?" The blunette stood as Lucy gave a nod before reluctantly turning her attention.

Lucy gave one last look outside of her window noting guards walking amongst the bustling crowd. "We're surrounded…" she looked back to him unable to brush the unease from her face.

* * *

"Excuse me…please excuse us." Lucy bowed her head down whispering to those around her as she attempted to maneuver around the crowd with as much ease as possible.

She walked with the man who towered over her, embracing his hand and playing a role. Her hand lay on her now accentuated stomach lifted by a few articles of clothing.

"Excuse us." Jellal briefly would briefly make eye contact with bodies to which he'd accidentally brush arms with. He cleared his throat once more begging for the woman to slow her pace.

Lucy paused in her tracks taking a breather from her rushing heart. She placed a hand on her scarf unwillingly brushing a piece of the fabric down. "I'm sorry." She mouthed to the man attempting to calm her nerves.

As Lucy's guard dropped along with Jellal's, they failed to notice a new pair of eyes.

A petite woman with hypnotizing eyes and a perfect bridge to her nose. This was description given to those on alert. Hair as golden as the cleanest rays were visible even with minimal lighting was added in.

She began to walk pushing her body away from view. Before she could escape, he lunged forward.

"Hey you! Stop there!" A properly dressed guard called out to the layered 'couple.' Grasping at Lucy's arm, he jolted her body slightly back dragging her feet on the ground.

"Ouch…" The blonde began to cry out as his rough hand was sure to leave an impression. She turned to the rough man dressed in royal navy guard and remained stoic as she faced him. _'N-No…' _Eyes once filled with optimism easily switched at a worrying sight.

"Get your hands off of my wife." Jellal quickly rushed between picking up the slack for her. He met the guard face to face staring him down. A mental beat of worried sweat threatened to fall as his face of intimidation remained.

The guard took a moment to look the captured woman up and down. She appeared several pounds heavier carrying with child. A moment further passed before his well-kept grasp on Lucy's thin arm was removed. "I apologize, I miss took you for someone else." He backed up as Lucy rubbed her arm to the continuing stinging pain beating on her delicate skin.

"Come." Jellal lowered his head once more as he quickly took the small woman's palm escorting her away.

Lucy remained focused on her arm as Jellal ground his teeth as he picked up on the whispers behind them.

'Damnit.' He cursed himself from bringing her along. No more trouble he wished on her life. A quiet life not containing an inch of this was his desire. _'Our Levy…' _rang though his mind as he turned to the equally determined woman.

He quickly rushed her away sinking once more into the heavy populated crowd blending in amongst the pairs.

"Are you okay?" He bent slightly to whisper allowing for her ears only.

"I'm fine." She dropped her hand from her arm to look up to the man.

Jellal glanced around holding a secure grip on her. "Let's go."

* * *

After hours of self-loathing, Gajeel forced himself into the back yard for some work. The budding sunflowers continued to remain strong basking in the moonlight.

Kicking around freshly watered dirty, a new scent was introduced into the environment.

"Huh…?" Turning his head in a new direction, he followed an unfamiliar feminine scent faintly wafting his way. "Fuck." He spit onto the ground shaking off the scent. Thoughts of a mental desire dragging the scent further was quickly proven wrong as there was a true source approaching.

"Levy…?" He gulped deeply drying out his throat making in instant connection without fully assessing the source.

Heart racing, Gajeel rushed out into the barren and dark street seeking the petite source that there could only be one to greet him.

* * *

"This is the place right?" Jellal lifted the dark covering from his head to catch the broken down sign in his sight.

"Yes." Lucy now flowed freely as she removed layers from her stomach losing it steps before. She lifted her head peering into the dark entrance crying to catch any sign of life.

One lone flickering light showed the way into town which was to be taken with caution.

* * *

Gajeel rushed into the main town's road to a promising scent approaching. "Levy…" Her glistening smile flashed by adding fuel beneath his feet.

His pace picked up before a light color appeared flowing freely being picked up by the breeze.

He gulped from the disappointing sight before shifting in to a larger form containing a familiar head of blue hair. In the midths of being distracted by the sweet scent, he ignored the masculine scent now breaking through.

Gajeel sunk into the shadows behind a building watching the two in a crouched position cautiously stepping into town.

"Them." Gajeel grunted as he ground his extended canines from the infuriating sight. His fists subconsciously clenched to the sight of them trespassing.

'_Lucy…Jellal…' _Their names ran painfully in Levy's tone screaming into his ear. That moment that she cried out to them in a desperate attempt to spare their lives replayed over and over.

His fists, they now balled into a rage filled anger to the pair. A lurking secretly could not be held further back.

'_Bam!' _A heavy arm bashed the nearest brick which he once used to support his weight. The once sturdy cement turned into brutalized rubble scattering on the ground.

"Huh?" Lucy took a harsh moment to react turning her head to towards the source. The trickling gravel on the ground fallen before her clicked on the tip of her heel. As she looked up to focus on the ominous shadow, she took a hesitant step back crashing into an accepting body.

"Jellal?" Cupped into his strong burke body, she gave a look up to his stern expression.

Eyebrows refusing to budge, he kept harsh visuals on the shifting figure. "Stay back." He shifted himself before the woman taking the dominant position brushing the woman behind.

The blunette looked around as he lost track in holding a defense for Lucy. "Show yourself," he began to challenge with a coarseness scratching his voice as it slipped out.

'_Tsk.' _A toying click to the tongue rang, bouncing off of the abandoned walls. "Leave. Now." A fair warning Gajeel promised himself to give. They were special to his Levy once after all.

Jellal took a final breath holding it as he reached a hand out for Lucy. A secure grasp he held on the woman as it was panicked to hold onto at the beginning from Gajeel's unwelcoming reply.

"Humph." Gajeel subconsciously released to the pestering sight of protection held in a tight stance.

The woman appeared to subconsciously tremble as her nerves were heightened. The unknown of the playing-field fueled her visual shake.

"Calm down," Gajeel began to reassure showing his no harm attitude. "I ain't' goin' to hurt yah." He stepped out from behind the shadows taking a new angle to behind the invasive pair.

A cold shock spiked up her back holding her body in a paralyzing fear. His non-threatening words flew over her head as she gave a subtle look to the man. A silver glisten bounced off as he caught the moonlight. Before she could read him, Jellal brushed her back taking first bid once more.

"Lucy, when I say so, hide." Jellal began to whisper to Lucy purposely only allowing her to hear.

Despite his low tone, Gajeel's ears twitched picking up his not so secretive plan. "Eh? Are yah hard of hearing or something 'cause I just said that I won't hurt yah." He scratched the back of his head letting down his intimidating canines.

As Lucy had finally caught his non-threatening words, her shoulders relaxed from a stiff position. She peeked over the tall barrier holding aside his draping cape to catch a better view.

Catching his softening eyes, she knew that Gajeel had meant no harm. "Jellal, let's hear him out." She boldly took an undirected step forward reaching towards the man hybrid.

* * *

"So how did you…what…" Lucy tried to desperately open up each one of her questions with an easy topic waiting for him to enter. Although to each one of her inquiries, she received a devious glare in indication to what he could possibly do.

Lucy inched back in her seat slightly giving Gajeel from her curiosity.

'_Geez, couldn't be more helpful.' _She internally spoke to herself as she plastered on a half-smile to the outside world.

Her grin slowly began to drop as she turned to the man more willing to speak to her. Jellal appeared on edge the moment that they had encountered the man. He refused to hold a seat only hovering making sure he was ready to attack.

Jellal remained on alert unsure if it was wise to easily trust him. Lucy seemed to comply with little questions asked but it was his duty to protect her. Although curiosity towards a childhood rumor hit and could not be contained.

"Jellal…" Her attempts at having him hold a conversation were left in vain. A worrying beat of sweat began to appear as Gajeel snarled at the man's touchy actions.

The blunette couldn't possibly hold still when there was so much to observe at hand contained in a small room. _'They told me about his place but I didn't think that it existed,' _he murmured while reaching for the nearest pined fabric on the wall.

"H-Hey, I said that you could come over but not touch." Gajeel defensively rushed up protecting the last bit of fabric that held a connection to Levy. "Back up." For the first time, Gajeel posed a serious threat if he should continue.

Jellal jumped his hand back from the harsh tone sensing venom behind the words. _'What did Levy see in you?' _Jellal scanned his ruby eyes for an answer.

Standing at an equal height, Gajeel flashed a hint of his canines attempting to deter from laying a hand on him.

As Gajeel began to open his mouth, Lucy jumped up from her seat. "Please stop." She wedged herself between the two breaking the heavy tension bringing in her own peaceful aura. "We've actually come to help you! We mean you no further harm." Lucy broke up the visual battle by breaking up with a gleaming statement of hope. One she should have used the moment that they entered.

"Huh?" Gajeel dropped his intimidation to hear the woman out for the moment. "Tsk." His glimmer of optimism in his attitude shifted into an apathetic click to his tongue.

"Who says that I want yer help?" Gajeel began as he shied away breaking the once prevalent eye contact on the two.

"Well you need it." Lucy stepped up as ambassador for Jellal to more kindly explain.

She tried reaching out before noting his body stiffening to an approach. She held her stance behind him as she continued. "And Jellal possibl—"

"I'm fine." Gajeel scoffed at any help immediately rejecting it before she could begin to explain cutting her off mid-sentence.

A budging nerve popped in Lucy's forehead. "But…" She continued with her kind voice watching the stubborn man refusing to hear her out waving her off before she could continue.

"Stop!" The blonde raised her voice for the first time asserting a dominant position making her voice be heard. "You have to…for Levy…" her voice creaked down as she desperately used her last shot to aid him. If he had reused, then she had failed in bringing any kind of resolution to what appeared to be an unfinished fairy tale.

'Levy…' A rush of anger began to overcome him. How dare she utter her name when she was a factor in ripping away his princess.

* * *

**a/n: yay i'm almost done with this story myself in my own notes, i just need to piece together the paragraphs scattered in different notebooks! **

**ps: don't worry, levy will have her happy ending, i won't say more as to spoil! :)**


	21. canary

"Levy, where are you? Levy?" The king's voice resonated from down the corridor booming into her room.

The walls accepted his voice bouncing it back settling into her ear drums. "Hmm?" Levy slowly began to wake from brashly hearing her name repeated a number of times. A boisterous yawn accompanied as she rubbed her eyes slowly taking her time to settle up from her once relaxed position.

"Capricorn…" Levy made up her own source distorting the tone.

"Levy!" In a clearer tone, her father's voice was plainly heart leaving no confusion as to the source. The frustration in his tone from having to call her more than once stung.

Her blood ran cold physically frightening her as she jumped to attention jolting an extra beat to her heart.

_'I'm coming'_ she muttered to herself while frantically searching for foot ware. 'W-Where?' her attempt at comfortable sandals was quickly thwarted as she only caught ruby heels.

With a deep gulp, she slipped on the heels elevating her petite stature propping up on her now unsteady legs.

"Where is she? Someone go get her for me." A demand for one to fetch his missing daughter occurred.

"I'm coming, please wait!" Despite her hesitation to take even one step, she jumped forward making her way outside.

With fabric threatening to cause an accident, she picked up the hem of her peach toned dress lifting the ruffles once surrounding her small feet. Her heels clinked on the ceramic flooring lightly counting her steps as not to fall. She followed her father's voice now calling over a second body – Laxus.

The blunette took a moment for a breath before soon facing a second obstacle.

"Levy!"

No further moment of calmness was allowed as her feet picked up making up for her late timing.

Her thin ankle slightly turned as she mis-steped slowly dropping her body. Falling forward, she reached out for the nearest cemented body tight on his feet.

"Eh?" Laxus questioned the weight grasping at his coat dragging the fabric down from its perch cupping his shoulders. He turned to catch the blunette holding on desperately for dear life.

She blinked a few times capturing his scowl. "Thank you." Despite his rough facial expression, she felt the need to be thankful for the help even if he didn't intend to.

The tall blond snorted rejecting the idea of willingly helping her in her time of need. Although she was a bother, he took aim at her thin wrist lifting her up on her own feet. "Yeah yeah, don't expect it again." As he watched her face contort to the pain his grip caused, he ignored it only releasing.

Levy nodded her head as she pushed the pain on her arm momentarily away. The pair stepped in besides each other finding seats across from her father.

"Have a seat you two." No welcoming was spoken only getting right into the business needing a rush order.

Levy paid no mind to her parent as she looked over at the man brooding from being interrupted from his own activities. She gulped at the distance that he placed between them making no effort. Two seats

Yes, she had no interest in him but he also held no pure intention in her. _'We have to live together…' _

"Levy look forward." The king coughed asserting his figure to have undivided attention laid upon his speech. "Now, I'm going to have you go to Bosco and be a representative for me." He began as his plaid laid upon the coffee table centered between the two groups.

The large detailed map of a new city immediately peeked his interest changing his mind for being bothered. "When am I going?" Laxus quickly appointed himself first looking to packing his bags immediately after their meeting. A gleam in his eyes it up to a newfound opportunity away from the stuffy castle walls leaving space for his ulterior motives.

The blunette was slightly alerted by the joy cracking his voice. Confusion dusted as she questioned why she was present if the mission was his alone. She sighed taking her eyes away from the two unwillingly to take part in their plans.

"Not you." He objected to an anxious Laxus before focusing on his petite daughter seeming to have her attention darted away once more. "You're going Levy."

"Huh?" The blunette picked her head up from being pointed out and included.

"By yourself." He added in picking at Laxus' last nerve.

"But we must go together!" Laxus rose from his seat to passionately object. Angrily questioning demanding a quick answer to the reasoning behind his lunatic ideas. "Who is she if she is not by my side?" He chirped out a reasoning doubting her abilities to manage anything on her own.

She gave the softest gasp to his harsh words taken aback. Not the first time but each time was painful to her being.

"My daughter, now watch it." He took his position matching Laxus' defensive pose.

Laxus looked into his eyes refusing to back down. He took the easiest submissive path planting himself back besides Levy.

"Why did you call me over then?" Laxus peered up with irritation to the situation.

"You're going to be advising me here, now listen up…."

Levy's father continued to speak but none was caught by the woman. She watched as his lips moved making Laxus' scowl deepen. She slowly began to shake her head to what was happening.

_'An escape?'_ The prospect once more glistened in her eyes as she thought only of Gajeel and their unborn child.

* * *

_'W-What just happened?'_ Levy mumbled to herself as she carefully made her way out of the common room. She held onto the wall holding her shaking legs.

_'You'll be leaving in a few days, get packing.' _

She laid her back against the wall to catch her breath. Only the straight wall could hold her body vertically relieving some built up pain. She dropped her shoulders being able to breathe. A soft smile began to unwillingly flutter on her lips to the new sense of freedom to which she was not gratefully given.

"I'll be watching you." Laxus passed by the petite blunette not paying any mind to her shaken figure adding onto her stress. Her well-being was very low on his priorities list after all.

He paused the moment that she rose her head to respond to him.

"Eh?" His lip curled to her smile annoyed at the expression to which she was giving off. "Listen here." Laxus drew near easily bending down despite her elevated figure.

Levy looked rapidly into his eyes questioning his glare. Still unable to remove the joy from her face, he continued to hound her.

"Ahem." Capricorn cleared his throat behind the two after noting Laxus holding onto a scowl from a far. He reached over grasping at his oversized coat holding loosely from his shoulders.

From the standpoint of not having to show respect for Levy's safety, he pulled him away.

Laxus looked up to the only few men who could tower him.

"Miss Levy, please." He added harsh emphasis for her truly single status, paper didn't matter. He looked down at the woman's odd choice of footwear before helping her walk away.

"Capricorn…"

* * *

**a/n: eh shorter chapter but I just wanted to get it out asap! **


End file.
